Walking the Path
by arturus
Summary: Part 1 of AU X-over DH/LOTR. A haunted & disturbed Harry Potter is thrust through the veil to 'save' the fearful wizarding world from a potential Dark Lord. Followed by a faithful friend they begin a journey that will change Middle Earth forever. HP/LL Re-edited 14/12/2012
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Hollow Victories**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It is the day after 'The Victory' and in the halls of Hogwarts hope and despair are both in the air. Grieving family and friends move through the doors of Hogwarts speaking of new hope for the future and their despair at the terrible cost.

This new day has bought many tearful reunions and soon the inevitable sad farewells will begin. Watching it all is the victor, the champion of the light, yesterday's hero Harry Potter sitting slumped in the corner of the Great Hall. Tremors rack his rail thin frame, and small sparks arc between his fingers. If someone looked closey they would see that fresh tears mark his pale, bruised face.

There was no celebration for Harry Potter. Too many died to bring about his victory, his parents, friends and masses of people he didn't know and now never would. He had died and courtesy of a piece of evil sorcery been returned to life but the cost of surviving his second killing curse was high. Ever since the 'death' of Voldemort he had been plagued by a whispering, insidious voice in his head. He had tried to block it out but it always returned, whispering and mocking him. Since the final battle he had been unable to sleep and was feeling utterly spent as he sat in the great hall.

"_You are weak Harry; you allow them to treat you this way…"_

The voice was back. He needed rest, sleep and healing but couldn't seem to find it. Looking around the hall at all those grieving and mourning was just too much so with movements made jerky by exhaustion the "hero of the hour" stood, swaying slightly and waled quickly from the Great hall. His exit almost unnoticed amongst the crowd.

In the corner Luna Lovegood frowned as she watched Harry stalk from the hall.

"Harry, Harry wait…please hold on for a minute mate," begged a tired, familiar voice.

Harry stopped, flinching as he turned to face Ron. , "What is it Ron?" he didn't bother trying to hide the tideness in his voice.

Sensing something was wrong Ron tried to put his arm around Harry. He wished he was more shocked when Harry pulled away, "Mate we've been worried about you, Mum's going spare looking for you".

"I'm just tired, didn't sleep well last night". Ron tried another tact "Mate you need to eat and besides people will want to talk with you. No use running away"

"Ron" began Harry his voice oddly devoid of emotion. "I'm tired. I am not hungry and I certainly don't want to talk to bloody anyone right now

Ron could do nothing but watch as his best friend walk unsteadily away towards the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

Re-entering the great hall Ron spotted his family sitting with Hermione at the Gryffindor table and walked over to join them.

Molly frowned at Harry's absence, "Where's Harry Ron? He should be here, with family the poor boy".

"He's not coming Mum. He said he's tired and then took off to the common room."

Molly glanced at Arthur who shook his head. "Molly dear I am sure Harry will join us later. He did look exhausted last night." Arthur paused anticipating his wifes next comment. "Molly I will check on Harry and let him know about the memorial service. For now let's just leave him be."

Sitting with the Weasley's Hermione Granger found herself toying with her food. Barring a few ministry officials Harry hadn't spoken to anyone. He simply avoided everyone. Except for a few minutes in the shattered Gryffindor common room he hadn't been seen since last night. She was starting to worry. Something was very wrong with Harry but hadn't had the chance to speak to him properly since before the final battle with Voldemort. Last night he had disappeared, and then showed up this morning looking exhausted, with pale skin and shaking hands. What was it, just exhaustion an injury? Or was it that Harry's breaking point been reached?

Ginny Weasley watched Hermione toy with her food, pushing it around on her plate. A part of Ginny wanted to comfort her, tell her that he would be alright, that things would be alright. Guilt and anger wouldn't let her. Last night she had let her anger and her grief speak terrible hateful words. She wished she hadn't said them and she should have immediately apologised but she had been too angry.

_Last Night_

_Things were not alright. Her brother was dead. Just the thought of it was enough to make breathing difficult. Her brother was DEAD. He won't be coming back. _

_As she lay crying in bed a terrible thought had arisen 'this is Harry's fault'. _

_She tried to deny it, to logic it away, she couldn't. Ginny knew it wasn't fair. She knew others were grieving, others felt the same pain she felt. But still she heard the little voice blaming Harry. 'His fault, his fault, his fault…'_

_Then she felt a hand on her arm. _

"_Ginny, Ginny wake up."_

_The voice spoke just above a whisper "Ginny I want to talk to you."_

_Her half awake mind suddenly joined the dots "Harry?" she whispered._

"_Come down to the common room we need to talk" He whispered and quietly walked out the door._

_Minutes later Ginny descended the stairs seeing a solitary cloaked figure sitting in one of the ripped chairs. "Harry, where have you been?" she began her voice getting louder "Everyone has been looking for you since dinner."_

_Harry shrugged away the question "Ginny I need you to.." what he wanted to say was cut off as Ginny reared back._

"_What you want, WHAT YOU NEED, my brothers DEAD you fucking prick, you pissed off and left us to fight for you. Your cunning fucking plan killed him, killed Remus, killed Tonks you should be the boy-who-kills" through out her shrill rant Harry sat as if stunned. Then simply got up and silently walked away leaving her furious and red eyed in an empty common room._

Yes she shouldn't have said what she had. She had let her famous temper control her tongue. With a sigh she promised herself that she would talk to Harry.

oOoOoOo

It was growing dark when a figure emerges atop the damaged Astronomy tower. Harry Potter The-boy-who-lived looks over the edge and seriously contemplates jumping. Then the dark and familiar voice was back.

'_What will you do now boy? You are like me now. You shall raise your banner and a new dark lord shall arise'_

'No'

'_Yes you will boy. Potter the dark lord, the great betrayer'_

'No'

He shudders as once more dark twisted magic started to flow through him. It was getting stronger now. He could feel it burning his veins flowing in waves off his skin.

'_Your friends fear you now. Soon they shall turn against you.'_

'No'

'_Yes, they will Harry. They shall turn on you and….'_

'No'

'_Yes they will. They will force you to fight them and fight you will. You have killed, you will kill again. Revenge, Hate, Death your path to power'_

'NO, I'll kill myself before I travel that path.'

'_You don't have time to fight it Harry; already the darkness has claimed you. You feel the power in your veins. You are strong Harry. They are weak. The weak fear the strong'_

'You lie'

'_No I don't lie Harry. Already they plot against you. The champions of the light will destroy you to save themselves. They are right to fear you. You feel it, soon you shall use it and then we shall see.'_

Shuddering convulsively Harry moves closer to the towers edge.

A familiar voice pierced the haze in Harry's mind. "Harry what are you doing?"

Harry shudded convulsively and moved closer to the towers edge.

"Mr Potter, what are you doing?" demanded the sharp, accented voice of Minerva McGonagall.

"Step back Mr Potter," demanded another voice. Without looking he can feel the protective spells, woven around the newcomer.

'_See boy already they are defending themselves against you, the threat you represent'_

'Get out of my mind'

'_Harry you can cast me out. Use your power free yourself. Walk the path of power'_

'NO'

"Harry, who are you talking to?" Minerva's voice sounds nervous, concerned.

Harry turned toward her but staggered, almost falling to his knees as another surge of power channelled through his body.

"Watch out he's casting a spell".

"Wait Dawson hold your fire..."

"Stupefy"

Harry didn't move or cast a spell but still a barrier of silver light reflected the stunner.

'_Strike them down boy, quickly before they kill you'_

'No'

'_Kill them Boy'_

'Never'

'NO'

Disconnected from what was happening around him Harry Potter the-boy –who-lived fought against the dark presence in his mind, a shadow of his mortal enemy that was left behind. Harry fought against him even as he realised that he was losing the battle. Dark magic coursed through him as more spells struck the shield protecting him. He was losing control and that left him no choice, it all came down to now.

Harry stepped off the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Broken **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…Falling…

…Magic surging…

…Pain…

…White light…

A voice was calling out to him, but he can't understand. A familiar voice

.PAIN…

….Awareness

Harry tried but he couldn't seem to open his eyes but he can hear. Loud overlapping voices talking around him, moving and changing.

"Get me another blood replenisher potion, no make it double strength"

"Run another scan, I don't like that spinal alignment. In fact…"

"Find another damn vein I don't care where"

"Set that leg and we can fix it later I want to get the bleeding under control…"

"Bugger we've got internal bleeding in the head now, we have to try and….."

"Healer Stimke he's waking up"

"Damn it sedate him, if he moves now he could kill himself "

"Stupefacio Maximus"

Silence

oOoOoOo

"Harry can you hear me?" a strange voice, a gentle voice.

"Harry I need you to open your eyes."

"Mr Potter can you squeeze my hand?" a different voice, a familiar voice asked.

"Poppy are you sure he's conscious?"

"He's conscious but he is probably still disorientated," Harry knew this voice, he knew that name. Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry tried to ask only to find that he had produced an unintelligible rasping.

Slowly over the next hour he gradually returned to full consciousness, however this wasn't necessarily a good thing. For starters he couldn't move so much as a finger. A little experimentation and he was confronted with the fact that some force held him prone on the bed.

Madam Pomfrey appeared again bustled around him, disappearing in and out of his line of sight.

"Madam Pomfrey what happened?" He was relieved to note that at least he could talk properly now.

"Mr Potter I…I think that right now you need to rest. I'm sure that the minister will be in to speak to you soon." Madam Pomfrey seemed hesitant to say anymore and with a sad smile quickly disappeared from his limited line of sight.

"Well that's just great."

Madam Pomfrey didn't come back and so he began to try and piece together what had happened. 'OK so obviously I survived the fall from the tower. This looks like St. Mungo's' Hospital'.

Suddenly he realised that he had neither felt nor heard from the sinister presence that had plagued him, that had driven him to leap off the tower.

That sparked another realisation. 'What he had done? He had tried to kill himself. Oh Merlin, HE HAD TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF and everyone he knew would know, his friends, the Weasley's, the Professors everyone'.

A tear unnoticed by Harry rolled down his cheek. That's why he was restrained as far as anyone knows he was a suicide risk.

Lying immobilised on his bed as he felt increasingly sick, numb and sick. Bloody hell they must hate me, they must all hate me. The great Boy-Who-Lived, now the Boy-Who-Hears-Voices, the-Boy-Who-Tried-To-Off-Himself.'

Reining in his emotions, he needed to think, to explain to speak to someone.

He couldn't let them think he was mad. They needed to understand. He had no way to measure how long he sat there before he slowly drifted off in to a fitful doze.

He awoke to the sound of raised voices arguing outside of his limited field of vision. He could just make out Madam Pomfreys voice fading in and out as she spoke louder but couldn't hear whom she was arguing with.

"I must protest. Mr Potter is still a patient he was critically injured and is still..."

"Well I never, I am doing my duty sir, my duty as a healer. He is my patient and I….."

"..I will protest this action to the Hospital Board Minister. This is a disgrace."

The sound of a door being slammed open and then a familiar face appeared in front of Harry. Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Kingsley frowned as he looked Harry over before turning to an unseen person behind him.

"Is he still bound?"

"Yes Minister," the unseen person responded.

"Good stun him and transport him directly."

Before Harry could even comprehend what happened several voices incanted at the same time.

"Stupefy"

oOoOoOoOo

**Ministry of Magic – Courtroom Number 4**

"Enervate"

Harry awoke sitting in a wooden chair bound by chains. Within seconds his brain threw up a memory and he knew where he was, the Ministry. It also appeared that he was once more on trial.

Finding that he still could not move more than his eyes he glanced around but without his glasses his poor eyesight didn't allow him to see faces. They were simply to far away.

"Mr Potter, can you hear me?" A deep voice Harry didn't recognise asked from somewhere to his right.

He tried to say yes but he couldn't speak. Suddenly he felt a familiar tickle in his brain, Legilimency.

"He can hear us," Another voice this one behind him.

What was going on? his mind was racing. Was this a trial? Why couldn't he speak?

"Is he able to be questioned?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes Minister"

"Very well let the record show that the questioning of Harry James Potter is being conducted in closed session. Let the record also show that Ministry Legilmancer Johanas De Broar is projecting the accused memories in to a ministry regulated solicitors pensive, Mr De Broar please find us our answer."

Trapped inside his own mind Harry screamed silently. Memory after memory was torn away from him. Each felt like a red hot scalpel being drawn across his mind.

Fighting against the pain, Harry tries desperately to raise his Occlumency shields.

_High atop the damaged Astronomy tower Harry Potter listens to a dark and familiar voice._

'_What will you do now boy? You are like me now. You shall raise your banner and a new dark lord shall arise'_

'_Yes you will boy. Potter the dark lord, the great betrayer'_

_He shudders as once more dark twisted magic's flow through him. It's getting stronger now. He can feel it burning his veins flowing in waves off his skin._

'_Your friends fear you now. Soon they shall turn against you"_

'_Yes you will, you have killed, you will kill again. Revenge, Hate, Death your path to power'_

'… _the darkness has claimed you. You feel the power in your veins. You are strong Harry. They are weak. The weak fear the strong'_

'_You feel it, soon you shall use it and then we shall see'_

'_See boy already they are defending themselves against you, the threat you represent'_

'_Harry you can cast me out. Use your power free yourself. Walk the path of power'_

'_NO'_

_Harry doesn't move but a barrier of silver light reflects the stunner._

'_Strike them down boy, quickly before they kill you'_

'_Kill them Boy'_

Mentally writhing in agony Harry can hear people taking around him. But with no glasses he can't see and the blinding pain means he can't concentrate.

"I've seen enough, the boy is slipping to the dark side, and his own thoughts betray his leanings. Poor bastards mind is a mess courtesy of the dark lord and gods know who else trashing it. Kingsley you know what must be done. I won't have another He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named running around." An old warlock looks coldly at the chained up boy.

"It doesn't seem fair, perhaps a mind healer…"

"My friend he was a Horcrux do you know what that means? He has part of you know who's psyche, part of his soul embedded. The poor bastard can't be rid of it now," the old warlock sounds almost resigned.

"Well then perhaps...' another voice begins.

"There is no perhaps. It must be done and soon. The veil is the only choice it will be our final victory over the dark lord. If the boy was in his right mind he'd agree."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Dark Deeds**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Last Time**_

"_My friend he was a Horcrux do you know what that means? He has part of you know who's psyche, part of his soul embedded. The poor bastard can't be rid of it now." The old warlock sounds almost resigned._

"_Well then perhaps...' another voice begins._

"_There is no perhaps. It must be done and soon. The veil is the only choice it will be our final victory over the dark lord. If the boy was in his right mind he'd agree."_

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

To his friends, co-workers and family Arthur Weasley is a sometimes befuddled, loving family man. Some of the more observant recognise that he is a quite skilled wizard. Others, mostly his ministry co-workers comment on his love of muggle gadgets and his lack of personal ambition.

What most people never see is the Arthur Weasley who is a very good judge of character, the Arthur Weasley who knows when he is being lied to. Right now the Arthur sitting at his battered, plug covered desk was angry. Angry and very worried.

The fall of Voldemort was a time of sorrow for Arthur and his family. The loss of a son hurt Arthur. It had hurt his beloved family. Molly was still taking calming potions most days. The rest of the family was not much better. But it was Ginny that Arthur was truly concerned about. His daughter loved Harry yet had, in her grief driven him away with hateful words. The next morning on the day of the funeral his daughter tearfully confided with him what had occurred. He had consoled her and promised to speak to Harry after the service.

Now Arthur sat at his desk wondering where it all went wrong. Harry Potter, his surrogate son had hurled himself off the Hogwarts Astronomy tower.

He had tried to contact Saint Mungo's but Harry wasn't a patient. He had flooed Poppy Pomfrey but was told she was out of town. By now Arthur was growing concerned. After speaking to the Headmistress he was told to contact Saint Mungo's.

So it appeared as if Harry had apparently disappeared yet the ministry and the minister himself seemed only slightly concerned brushing off his enquiries. Arthur sat eyes closed trying to process the facts he had uncovered.

One: Harry had killed Voldemort in a one-on-one duel. Then became very anxious, was this an indication of depression or something worse?

Two: After the initial grieving and celebrating whispered rumours of Harry's unbalanced behaviour began to appear.

Three: Kingsley begins speaking to prominent wizards and witches in closed meetings but word had leaked out in the ministry of concerns the Minister had regarding the death of Voldemort.

Four: Harry jumps off the Astronomy Tower. Rumours circulate of Auror's tasked with "detaining" Harry are given credence by Ministry employed guards outside the Hospital wing

Five: Kingsley releases a press release stating Harry had tried to commit suicide & was in a critical condition and may not survive.

Six: His son Ronald sees the Minister enter the hospital wing but doesn't see him leave. The next morning the hospital wing is open for business but Poppy is on leave.

Arthur frowns as he reaches some disturbing conclusions. Either Harry is dead or some one from the ministry, most likely the minister himself had clandestinely removed an injured Harry from the school. Another worry for Arthur was the fact that with Albus gone he didn't know anyone with enough clout to push for an answer.

Arthur decided that he would speak to the minister tonight and damn the consequences.

oOoOoOoOo

**Ottery St. Catchpole**

Luna Lovegood was as worried as her generally laid back personality allowed. Contrary to popular belief she was well aware of what went on around her. Added to that she also has a touch seer ability, just enough to help steer her rather convoluted path through life. In fact sometimes her visions were often a distraction but Luna knew that each one was a gift and she generally smiled her vague smile and tried to make sure she was in the right place to nudge things along if the universe needed her to.

Right now however her visions were sending her warnings, disturbing warnings. Unfortunately they were not yet clear enough for her to determine her role.

So as the sun begins to set Luna leant back against her favourite tree and opened her rather remarkable mind letting the universe in.

…_it must be done quickly, if people find out about this they won't understand…._

_Minister leave this to us said a figure in the hooded cloak of an unspeakable... _

_we will do it now….._

_no I'll revive him and tell him why, cowardly not to….._

…_a nine year old Luna watches as her beloved mother places an old tin on the bookshelf. _

"_Xeno, Luna if anything happens, if it's an emergency simply touch this portkey and say mysteries, it will take you straight to my office"_

_Little Luna was picked up as her mother repeated herself "remember Luna only if it's an emergency"…._

_..Luna lays in her dorm and cries. Her only real friend before Hogwarts is in love and so is she._

_Luna, an older Luna watching a birth "push __Amarië the babies almost here, you can do it beloved" the women screams in pain as she contracts…._

…_..Luna watches as Harry teaches her to conjure a Patronus and she shudders as he touches her hand to correct a wand movement…_

…_Harry Potter restrained and struggling against the magical bonds binding him…is levitated toward a simple stone arch. As he nears it a flash of blond hair as someone tries to push Harry aside…..a flash of red light….whispering voices….pain…_

As Luna opens her eyes and climbs to her feet she whispers a quiet "thank you" to her mother and breaks in to a run to her mothers study.

oOoOoOoOo

**The Department of Mysteries**

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked slowly toward the Department of Mysteries, followed by several unspeakables. The last unspeakable was levitating a stretcher bearing an unconscious Harry Potter. Personally the Minister was not at all happy with the solution to the problem of Harry Potter but he had a responsibility to rid the world of Voldemort and stop any chance of another raising his banner. He would see this distasteful course through to the end and then maybe he could find some way to wash this new stain from his soul.

The chief unspeakable was not happy with the Minister being here. "Minister it must be done quickly, if people find out about this they won't understand the need".

Kingsley reluctantly nodded, "I agree we need to do it but first Potter must be told. So I know this was something other than the murder it bloody well feels like."

"Please Minister, leave this to us." The chief unspeakable tried one more time "We will do it right now he won't even be aware…"

A tired sounding Kingsley cut the man off. "No I'll revive him and tell him why, it would be cowardly not to."

The grim procession continued down the corridor toward the veil room.

oOoOoOoOo

**The Veil Room – Department of Mysteries**

"Enervate"

Harry felt his awareness coming back as he tried to orientate himself he tried to look around but found that he still couldn't move.

"Mr Potter can you hear me?" again it was Kingsley's voice.

"He is awake minister," said an anonymous voice off to the side.

"Mr Potter I hate to do this to you but I need you to understand. We can never repay you for stopping Voldemort." Kingsley paused and cleared his throat.

"But there are some amongst us that know what your scar means Harry. Your connection to Voldemort, We saw from your memories. We saw how you destroyed a number of his Horcrux. I know you know that you are one as well Harry."

Kingsley paused and Harry could hear him sigh. Suddenly he was moving again. Wait he knew this room. Swivelling his eyes around Harry caught a glimpse of the familiar fluttering tattered veil ahead. No they couldn't mean to… '_yes they could_' laughed a dark echo in his mind. Harry was beginning to panic even as he began trying desperately to some how break the spell he was under.

"We can't risk it Harry, you carried Voldemort around for almost seventeen years. You cannot be allowed to offer a way back for him". Kingsley signalled to an unseen person as he stepped away from Harry.

"I know it is meaningless Harry but I am sorry it came to this but it's for the greater good. At least it should be painless."

A voice thick with anger disagreed, "The greater good Minister, I am not sure Harry would agree but the again you seem to be plagued by Rambling Pooticks and they are known to damage peoples judgement."

Kingsley spun around to the speaker who was seemingly directly behind him only to receive a petite foot directly in the groin.

As he staggered back he caught a glimpse of young woman leaping past him wand raised before an invisibility cloak concealed her form again.

"Stun her," he managed to gasp out breathlessly.

Even as Luna reached Harry's struggling form multiple red flashes raced toward her. An unseen shield stopped some of them but two struck Luna squarely in the back as a third struck Harry. Luna slumped forward her momentum striking Harry's levitated stretcher pushing it through the veil as she tumbled after it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Disasters are a state of mind**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Last Time**_

_Even as Luna reached Harry's struggling form multiple red flashes raced toward her. An unseen shield stopped some of them but two struck Luna squarely in the back as a third struck Harry. Luna slumped forward her momentum striking Harry's levitated stretcher pushing it through the veil as she tumbled after it._

Chapter 4

Harry Potter awoke still feeling confined. Something was lying across him restricting his movement. Unable to see clearly with something obscuring his vision he turned his head and realised he was laying on the ground, with something, no someone lying atop him.

With a grunt he pushed the person off and rolled over on to his stomach. It took a moment but he soon realised that he was freely moving again, and with that knowledge came the pain of his half healed injuries. Harry almost blacked out as pain coursed down his back.

As he lay panting he suddenly realised someone had just said something. Breathing deep to fight the pain he turned his head toward the voice. He could see a vague shape apparently sitting on the ground next to him..

"Errr Hello who's there?" he ventured.

"Hello Harry, I must say that was a very disappointing sequence of events. It appears my rescue plan was a bit ambitious. I knew I should have bought along some Dewsapper's to combat the Swognaggles".

"Is that you Luna?" if it wasn't whoever it was very good actor.

"Yes Harry it's me, if you mean Luna Lovegood that is. If you don't then it's probably not me," answered the familiar dreamy sounding voice.

That sounded like Luna reasoned Harry so he took the risk of asking a few questions.

"So Luna where exactly are we? I can't really see without my glasses".

"I really don't know it looks like a beach, a long white sandy beach. Hey do you think we are dead? This place looks nice maybe it's the afterlife. Maybe I should look for footprints I saw a poster once there were footprints". Luna sounded generally excited by the fact that she could be enjoying the afterlife.

"Luna I'm in a bit if pain here could you please help me sit up a bit." Harry grunted as a pair of arms helped him to a sitting position. Suddenly Luna's familiar face was very close to his.

"Can you see me now Harry?" Luna leant in a bit closer, "do I need to be closer?"

Resisting the urge to lean back Harry couldn't resist a small smile as he peered at her familiar features. Harry could feel a small crack in the darkness that he had felt all around him for months.

"No when you're that close I can see you fine. Are you okay Luna, not hurt or anything?"

Luna shook her head a glanced around again

'Well Harry we seem to be on a beautiful deserted beach. I don't know about you but this seems to be an odd place for the veil to send us. I was expecting somewhere, you know a bit more miserable considering they used it to execute prisoners".

Harry was stunned, the veil?

"Luna we can't have come through the veil we would be dead"

"Who told you that Harry? Didn't you read Daddies Quibbler article about the veil being a dimension portal to the afterlife? Oh wait actually that would still mean that we were dead wouldn't it."

"Luna I don't mean to interrupt," said Harry lying through his teeth. "But maybe we should think about what to do now. I can't see, I'm injured, we don't know where we are, the Minister is apparently out to kill me and we don't even have a wand between us".

"Actually I have got my wand Harry, it was on the ground next to me when I woke up, we are lucky no winged Snarvits were around my father theorises that they eat unattended wands."

Harry sighed and slowly lay back on the sand.

Luna lay next to him. "Where in trouble aren't we Harry?"

"Yes, we are. Thanks for the rescue by the way."

Harry felt Luna take his hand "Your welcome Harry."

Luna moved and Harry felt her lift his shoulders gently as she slid underneath him. He soon found his head resting in her lap.

"You rest for a minute Harry and I'll have a think about what to do next."

Luna started to gently stroke Harry's head. He had no intention of falling asleep and was about to say something when he realised that he was actually quite comfortable.

Harry awoke with a start. Luna was gone although he could hear someone moving about. "Luna is that you?"

"Hello sleepy head, I went for a walk and found some wood to start a fire. Then I found some sort of apple tree and picked some fruit for us. How do you feel now?

Harry tried sit up but found his back was still protesting.

"I'm still pretty sore, my back mostly."

"You must have hurt it badly when you fell," Luna sounded subdued. "Why Harry?"

"Why did I jump off the tower you mean?" Harry was silent as he tried to think what to say.

"Luna since I killed Voldemort I could hear him in my head, talking to me, talking to me all the bloody time. I couldn't sleep. I honestly thought I was going mad or he was going to possess me again." Harry paused and took a deep breath. Luna deserved to know the truth. "Then I decided that the best way to stop him from using me was to take both of us out of the picture."

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

'Who?" responded Harry more sharply than he intended. "Moine & Ron were off snuggling all the bloody time. Ginny blamed me for her brothers death, the rest of the Weasley's were grieving."

"I would have listened Harry," Luna's voice was soft and sincere; Harry felt here take his hand.

"Luna you had been tortured, your home destroyed I thought you had enough on your plate."

"Harry you can talk to me anytime you want. Remember that for future problems," she gave Harry's hand a little squeeze.

"Now Mr Potter would you like some fire roasted apple like fruit?"

A stick bearing a somewhat burnt segment appeared right in front of Harry's face.

"Thanks Luna"

Luna smiled at him even though he couldn't see it he felt it, "You're welcome"

When Harry and Luna awoke the next day they finished off the cold baked 'apple' and Harry tried to decide on a course of action. Harry thought that it might be best if Luna were to walk along the beach looking for help.

Unfortunately for Harry, Luna was not only refusing to leave him but was adamant that staying where they were was the best choice. After nearly an hour Harry gave up and sat with his back against the tree as Luna skipped off to get more apples.

Lunch was fruit with water from a small stream. Thank Merlin that Luna was remarkably good at transfiguring shells in to cups. When Harry had complemented her on this she just smiled and said, "Well I am a Ravenclaw".

After lunch Harry and Luna lay talking. Harry again had his head in her lap. Harry was getting worried that they hadn't seen a soul since their arrival. They talked, well Harry talked about options and Luna insisted they stay put. Eventually a frustrated Harry tried once more to reason with her.

"Luna we can't stay here for much longer. I still can't walk far, you can't levitate me while walking for miles and we haven't seen hide no hair of anyone for two days".

"I know its frustrating Harry, but I know that we need to stay here. It's the right thing to do." Luna patted Harry's hand. "I'm sure that if we wait long enough a boat like that white one over there will come past and we'll be fine"

Harry took a second to sort through what Luna just said. "Luna is there a boat here now?"

Luna squinted at the approaching boat, "Yes a white one, it looks a bit funny like a big bird, perhaps a goose or a swan."

"Luna perhaps you should call out or wave or something," Harry added diplomatically.

"Oh okay Harry," Luna stood up and windmilled her arms while shrieking out "Hello people in the boat…..no we are over here. Hello castaways needing rescue. "

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

It wasn't long before Harry could see a large white blob and hear splashes and then voices. He frowned trying to make out what they were saying. Whoever they were they didn't seem to be speaking English and so he couldn't understand what they were saying. Harry could hear Luna telling them her name and then saying that she didn't understand them. Then Luna screamed out.

"Watch out Harry they're armed STUPI…mmmppphh"

"Luna," Harry rolled and struggled to his knees. He tried to stand, fighting against the pain that almost took his breath away.

"LUNA," Harry could feel power building inside him, flowing around his body. He must protect Luna. He thrust out both hands. A wave of magic surged forward. He heard several thumps and a large splash.

Trying to sense her presence Harry began to draw on his power again.

"Luna are you okay?"

"Harry watch out the….." Luna was cut off abruptly.

He tried desperately to determine where Luna was. He couldn't strike out randomly he might hit her.

A voice to his right caused him to turn that way as he raised his hands. Just in time for something heavy to strike him across the back. The pain was excruciating as Harry's world faded to blackness.

oOoOoOo

Harry slowly returned to consciousness. He became aware of someone wiping a wet cloth across his face. Cautiously he opened his eyes. To be confronted by Luna's vague dreamy smile.

"Hello Harry, you should stop getting hit you know. You will never get better if you don't. While it's fun watching you sleep and all I ….."

Harry finally managed to articulate, "Luna?"

"Of course who did you think I was? I don't think a Whizzing Wereblack would wash your face."

"Luna what happened I though they must have caught you, I was terrified you were hurt or worse."

"I'm not entirely sure what happened but I get the impression that it was a bit of a mistake. I don't think they meant us any harm. Although it's a bit hard to tell what they mean when you don't speak the language." Luna looked thoughtful for a few seconds before speaking again.

"When they got out of their boat they called out something I didn't understand so I tried French. They didn't seem to understand that either. Then I saw that some of them had swords and several had bows and arrows. That's when I yelled out. But one of them grabbed me and covered my mouth."

Harry nodded and interrupted, "That must have been when I tried to get up"

Luna smiled at him and continued, "When you pushed them back two more began dragging me back to the boat and three went to grab you. Just as they put me in the boat one tackled you to the ground."

Harry winced, "Yeah I know it bloody hurt."

Luna looked a bit annoyed for a second. "Language Harry, anyway I don't think they realised you were hurt because they seemed quite worried as they brought us here".

"Where is here Luna?"

"No idea, but we've been well looked after. They had what I think was a healer look at you and spread some salves on your back. She also put some drops in your eyes. They bought some water, bread and fruit in earlier. It was really good, I saved you some."

"Thanks Luna. Well we seem safe enough here for the moment. I'd just like to know where here is."

A strange melodic voice answered Harry's question.

"You are in Alqualondë Harry Potter"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Dark Spirit **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Last Time_

"_Where is here Luna?"_

"_No idea, but we've been well looked after. They had what I think was a healer look at you and spread some salves on your back. She also put some drops in your eyes. They bought some water, bread and fruit in earlier. It was really good, I saved you some."_

"_Thanks Luna. Well we seem safe enough here for the moment. I'd just like to know where here is."_

_A strange melodic voice answered Harry's question._

"_You are in __Alqualondë__Harry Potter_"

**Chapter 5**

Harry looked toward the doorway as the melodious voice with the strange accent answered his question. A woman clad in a grey flowing robe stood smiling gently at Harry and Luna. At first glance she appeared to be quite simply beautiful. With long blond almost white hair and delicate features she stood smiling at their inspection. Before Harry could process any more about her appearance she spoke again.

"I am glad to see you are well Harry Potter. I have been told your friend Luna has been particularly attentive in your care," as she spoke she appeared to almost glide toward the bed.

Harry and Luna shared a look. Luna's shrug and raised eyebrow seemed to indicate Harry should do the talking.

"Err hi," Harry ventured.

The women smiled and extended her hands toward Harry and Luna stopping just short of actually touching them. Harry felt what could only be described as a shiver as the woman's hand was outlined in a nimbus of white light. As quickly as it started the white light faded.

"It appears you are nearly healed Harry. Perhaps you two would like to walk in my garden."

Before Harry could think of anything to say Luna spoke up. "My lady may I ask your name?"

The lady in grey smiled at Luna, "I was curious to see who would ask first. I am known in these lands as Estë."

"Can I ask where we are?" ventured Harry.

"You are in the city of Alqualondë on the shores of Valinor, and that Luna and Harry is a part of what we must discuss. But come you will feel better after walking in my garden."

Estë offered both the teens a hand. As they took them there was a flash of white light. After Harry blinked to clear his vision he looked up at Estë.

'You're a witch," accused Harry.

Estë simply smiled and shook her head. "No Harry I am something else entirely. Now before we speak of what must come I suggest you both walk in my garden. You will find breakfast near the pond beneath the willow tree. Relax and eat. When you have finished seek me out." Estë raised her hand and there was another flash of white light and she was gone.

Harry and Luna stood silently for several minutes contemplating. Before Luna took Harry's hand and inclined her head towards a willow tree some way off.

"Come on lets have a look around," she suggested.

"Aren't you worried; are we prisoners here, guests or what?"

Luna just shrugged but Harry was still feeling very unsure of this place. Could it be some sort of ruse for us to lower our guard? He wondered.

Harry wasn't really paying attention to his surrounding until he heard Luna gasp. Looking around quickly suspecting a threat instead he nearly gasped himself as he beheld what was perhaps the most beautiful garden he had ever seen. Unlike the Dursleys rigidly laid out hedges and arranged roses this garden seemed to have been designed by nature. It was breathtaking.

Luna and Harry wandered the garden for many hours. They ate the food Estë left for them and then wandered silently often hand in hand amongst the nameless flowers and shapely trees.

Eventually they began to wonder where their host was. It had been many hours since they had entered the garden and both agreed that they should make their way back to the willow.

Walking back the way they had come Harry was thinking about what Estë had said. Turning to Luna to ask what she thought he realised that she was gone. Looking around he called her name.

Luna didn't answer and he could feel himself beginning to panic. Calling Luna's name he began to run back the way they had come. Soon the path began to grow dark as the shadows lengthened. As he grew angry that he had let his guard down and fearing for Luna's safety Harry began to feel the power course in his veins.

"Man-child"

Harry turned seeing a tall powerful looking blond man leaning against a tree smiling at him. Power almost dripping from him Harry raised his hand. When he spoke his voice was harsh and angry.

"Where is she? If she has been harmed you will pay."

The man didn't move or speak however his smile changed becoming a frown.

'_That's right Harry burn him, he has hurt her make him pay.'_

'No'

'_They've taken her from you Harry, you failed to protect her. Another failure"_

Power coursed around Harry, his magic was now a visible spectrum. The darkness was rising up in him, choking him, his vision was growing dim.

"Man-child, you must put aside the anger and the fear. It is a shadow on your soul, a taint."

Harry had a dark aura flickering around him as he struggled to stay conscious. His only coherent thought was to find Luna. He clung to like a drowning man.

"Where is she?" Harry's voice was dark and feral.

'_That's right Harry use the power, use it boy. Protect her. She is helpless as they take her'_

Harry could hear Luna screaming in his mind begging for him to help her.

'_Yes Harry you know what they will do to her, break her, rape her, kill her.'_

'NO'

Harry's power surged around him his hands were alight with black ringed flames his eyes were like green gemstones.

The man was still leaning on the tree. When he spoke his voice was calm.

"Man-child your friend is safe. He is lying to you, deceiving you and in doing so trying to find a way back from the nothingness he dwells in. Turn away from him and the dark path ere its curse destroys you."

'_Kill him Harry quickly; you can still save her, use me Potter"_

Harry sobbed as the power burnt him. Phantoms surged around him as Luna died…Dumbledore died… as he failed them all.

'_That's it boy, feel the power. Take up your dark banner, gather your minions let us rule over these fools'_

…A vision of Luna smiling at him as they held hands walking in the garden…. , the garden burning Luna naked and abused laying crumpled on the ground…. Hermione and Ron embracing him…the Weasley's grieving…. Harry triumphant….. Voldemort dead at his feet….

'No I know what you are now. You're the piece Riddle left in me.'

'_Smart boy Harry but too late your mine, you are too weak to cast me out'_

'I am strong enough to put an end to this you bastard.'

Dropping to his knees Harry gathered his will and tried to force Riddle out but Riddle fought back throwing dark visions at him. With his head feeling like it was going to explode he forced more power in to the dark link between them.

In his mind Riddle screamed and screamed. Suddenly it was over the last remnant of Riddle fled Harry's body leaving him convulsing on the ground.

Existing only as a weakening magical sentience Riddle knew he didn't have long to find a new host and as he gathered his last strength to search one out he felt a presence behind him.

The blond man watching Harry's struggles had moved and was standing in front him.

Riddle could feel the power radiating off the man. Riddle was shocked not even Dumbledore had such raw power. It was that shocked pause that proved to be Riddles final undoing. The blond man simply reached out and grabbed the dark cloud of foul magic that was Riddle.

"Hello Master Riddle, I am afraid that I cannot let you possess another victim. Your time has passed, you are just a shadow, a memory of evil and I am afraid you are rather beyond redemption.

Indeed by destroying your soul you have cast yourself adrift from the release of death, so this is the end for you; BEGONE."

Riddle screamed soundlessly as pure white light surrounded him. Within a few seconds the last shadowy part of Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort died a true and final death and in doing so ceased to be.

Oromë sighed as he knelt by the still convulsing Harry. Laying a hand on the young man he sent him in to a restful sleep. It had been a very close thing but the young man had chosen and then managed to cast out the remnants of the black spirit within.

It was a worthy feat and one the Vanyar would sing of in the ages to come. The man-child was still marked by his experience and would probably be haunted by his memories for some time to come. Only time would heal these wounds.

The Huntsman of the Valar studied the young man for a few moments. It wasn't often that the Valar encountered something new. In the beginning Eru had given them the song and the song had given the Valar an understanding of what was to come. But occasionally some new note would occur; a new theme weaved in to the great song. Here at his feet lay just such a new note another lay resting with Estë.

Maiar in the form of human children. He smiled as he wondered what his Lord Manwë would have to say about this.

Picking the boy up he carried him to the house of Estë. His fellow Vala was the healer of hurts and of weariness and the fair home of his sister was exactly what this young man needed.

He and his companion both needed to rest. Then he had best commune with his brethren for many decisions needed to be made about these two strange children of men with the power of the Maia.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry awoke with hair tickling his face. He brushed it away.

"Hello Harry, you really need to start looking after yourself. I can't leave you alone for a minute."

Harry rolled over so quickly that he nearly clashed heads with Luna who was lying beside him.

"Luna, thank Merlin, were you hurt?" Harry was running his eyes over her checking for injuries.

She raised a hand and cupped Harry's chin. "I should be asking you that! Estë said that you were simply exhausted. Lord Oromë explained that you were drained after driving out Riddle but I was still worried." Her tone was soft and her eyes were shining.

Harry was shocked at the display of emotion from the normally unflappable Luna. "It's OK Luna I'm alright, in fact I feel great".

"I know I do as well I think it's this place. It makes me feel, well happy. Happy and at peace" Luna was smiling at Harry as she reached out and took his hand.

"What ever happens I'm glad we came here. You are whole once more and that is a great and wonderful gift Harry."

Harry nodded and gave her hand a squeeze. She was right; what ever happened now it was a miraculous gift to be free of Riddle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Judgement**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Last Time**_

"_I know I do as well I think it's this place. It makes me feel, well happy. Happy and at peace" Luna was smiling at Harry as she reached out and took his hand. _

"_What ever happens I'm glad we came here. You are whole once more and that is a great and wonderful gift Harry."_

_Harry nodded and gave her hand a squeeze. She was right; what ever happened now it was a miraculous gift to be free of Riddle. _

**Chapter 6**

When he awoke the first thing Harry noticed was that he was alone. Looking around he sat up to take stock of the situation. Besides the comfortable bed, the room contained a low table, two chairs and a large window overlooking the ocean.

It was then that Harry realised that he was feeling no pain or indeed any stiffness or discomfort. Feeling the need to get up he stood and looked around the room. Out the window to the right he could see a long stretch of coast to the left was a white walled city that flowed down a hill to a large set of docks. He could see a large number of people moving around the city streets. Then the sound of someone clearing their throat caused him to turn toward the room's door.

"Did you rest well man-child?"

A young looking woman stood in the doorway. She was tall and raven haired with pale blue almost grey eyes and a beautiful but serious looking face. Her accent was similar to Estë's.

"Very well thank you, but I'm sorry I don't know your name." Harry smiled as he walked another step forward.

"My name is Lady Eärwen. Blessed Estë has asked me talk to you this morning as she has been summoned to council by the other Valar."

Harry wasn't sure he understood what all that meant but let it go to ask a more pressing question. "I'm sorry Lady Eärwen but do you know where Luna is?"

The woman paused almost looking puzzled by Harry's question. "Luna is not in any danger. But we must get you up and dressed for word has just been received that you have also been summoned to appear before the council at the noon hour."

Harry opened and closed his mouth he was about to ask just what the hell the council was before he had a horrible thought. "Am I under arrest or something?"

Lady Eärwen looked puzzled by the question.

Feeling a bit relieved at her puzzlement he reworded his question, "Have Luna and I done something wrong?"

Looking away from Harry Lady Eärwen sighed and paused before replying, her voice solemn but Harry could hear an edge to it. "Wrong…..it depends what you mean by wrong. Should one of the Atani be in Valinor, is that wrong? I don't believe you should be here regardless of what Blessed Estë has told my husband," she turned and her eyes met Harry's.

"An age has passed since the last mortal set foot on the Blessed Isle. Yet here you stand. I don't doubt that your fate is being discussed by the council".

Harry dropped his eyes looking at the floor. He didn't know what to say. That's not fair didn't seem adequate. Finally he looked up at Lady Eärwen.

"It's funny you know, a few days ago I was for all intents executed for being a victim of a madman. I arrived here with a brave friend and have been healed body and soul. I'm not sure you understand how grateful I am for that healing. Yet here I am again, my fate and my friends once more in someone else's hands." Harry's voice when he spoke hummed with power. "So you will understand why I ask you again, where is my friend?"

Suddenly it appeared that the young man's eyes were lit from behind as they began to glow with an inner light. For Eärwen, Princess of a house of kings who grew to adulthood in the closed realm of Valinor knowing her peoples great power and worth it was absolutely shocking to see one of the second born as a vessel of such power. Involuntarily she took a faltering step back away from the strange man-child before her.

Even as Harry took another step toward the elfmaid a familiar voice called a warning.

"Harry wait."

Harry turned, spying Luna standing in the doorway. She moved forward and engulfed him in a hug. As Harry calmed in his friends embrace Eärwen could see the power fade as the man-child's eyes returned to normal.

Luna held him in her embrace even as she looked up at the elven princess and frowned. With a slight nod Eärwen slipped out the door unnoticed by Harry.

Slowly Harry pulled away from Luna's embrace to look in his friends eyes.

"Are you alright, has anybody hurt you?"

Smiling Luna shook her head. "No Harry I'm fine I was walking in the garden downstairs talking to Lord Finarfin. He's Lady Eärwen's husband."

Luna hugged Harry again and asked in a quiet voice, "Are you feeling calmer Harry?"

Nodding Harry felt the breeze from the window which prompted a rather embarrassed grin. "You do know I'm only half dressed don't you?"

With a strange expression on her face, well strange for Luna thought Harry she smiled and skipped to the door. "Meet me downstairs when you are dressed."

Luna was contrary to all appearances very worried as she skipped along the garden path. She had felt Harry's power gathering as she walked with Lord Finarfin. Fearing the worst she had turned and ran back to the cottage without a word leaving an astonished Elf behind.

When she had found Harry he was absolutely surrounded by an almost palpable aura of magic. Calling his name she entered the room and immediately hugged him as she sought to calm her agitated friend.

Luna reached the gardens and spotted Lord Finarfin examining a flowering tree. "I'm sorry Lord Finarfin but I needed to see to Harry."

Lord Finarfin nodded accepting the explanation, "Is all well?"

"He was I think worried that something had happened to me after he heard about the meeting of the council. I wasn't in the room to stop him becoming scared and angry."

"Luna before I escort you both to the judgment I have some counsel for you if you will hear it."

Luna smiled as she met his eyes, "Of course My Lord I would appreciate your advice."

"Do not become his crutch Luna or you risk being the hand that strikes the crippling blow. He must learn to master the powers that rage within him. Most of all he must learn to overcome his fears."

Luna's processed his advice for several long minutes before replying. "I will not leave him, even for his own good. Still I will try to take your advice to help him see what he must do. It's a pity that there are no Invisible uni-stoats on the island my father always said they were good for promoting awareness."

Smiling now Lord Finarfin had to ask, "Invisible uni-stoats. Luna?"

"My Father told me that you had to be very aware of your surroundings lest you tread on them."

Finarfin chuckled as the sound of footsteps in the gravel drew his attention to the new arrival.

Harry had dressed in the clothes laid out for him in his room. He had pulled on his sneakers noticing that someone had helpfully cleaned them. They looked almost new.

As Harry had walked down the winding white gravel path in to the garden he had quickly spied Luna talking to a tall well built man. Who seemed to be laughing at some comment Luna had just made. Harry smiled as he approached studying Luna's friend. He started as he noticed two things. The first was that Luna's companion was radiating with the feel of powerful magic and secondly that the 'man' had gracefully upswept pointed ears.

Luna quickly grabbed Harry's hand and led him to her garden companion.

"Lord Finarfin this is my friend Harry Potter."

Luna nudged Harry who responded with a bow and a mumbled, "my pleasure."

Seeing Harry's stare Finarfin realized that Harry unlike his friend had been given neither explanation nor time to absorb what had happened.

"Harry Potter before we travel to there is some important lore that you need to be aware of."

Over the next two hours Finarfin led Harry and Luna around the beautiful gardens. He spoke of the Firstborn Elves and the Secondborn Men and how the Valar had governorship over Earth (or Arda as he called it).

He told of how the Valar and their servants the Maiar, spirits of the same order as the Valar, but of lesser power had hidden the Blessed realm after many of his own people the Noldor had gone in to exile for defying the Valar.

He spoke of the great wars in middle-earth and how men had fought for both the light and the darkness. Finarfin ended by cautioning the pair to remember that the Valar though wise and kind were bound by their own laws. This was the reason for the council. For it was against the law as decreed by the Valar for the secondborn to tread the shores of the undying lands.

As his tale finished several elves arrived with refreshments. After they had eaten a light meal Finarfin announced that it was close to the appointed time of the Valar's judgment.

Harry stood stunned at the impressive sight before him the 'court' of the Valar was a large grassed depression. It was ringed by ancient trees of a variety Harry had never seen before. But most awe inspiring of all was the gathering of the Valar sitting opposite. Harry was nearly overwhelmed by the sheer power gathered there.

Before Finarfin had left to take his place among his people he had quickly named and pointed out the appearances of the Valar sitting in judgment and finally he gave Luna a kiss on the brow and gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze as he wished them luck.

oOoOoOoOo

**Several hours earlier – The Hall of ****Manwë and Varda**

Manwë sat with his beloved Varda lost in the memory of the great music. Once more the sound swirled and crashed around him.

He heard again the first great theme then the second theme and then the discord of Melkor.

As he returned to the now he sighed and looked to his Queen. Varda met his gaze and nodded slowly, thoughts silently passing from one to the other. Again Manwë sighed.

"It is unjust beloved, unjust and I fear the result of a misstep here. Already Sauron grows in power filling the darkness left by Melkor. Unchecked by all save the Maiar we sent as our heralds. I do not want this boy to fall to the dark path. He needs healing and rest. He needs to learn to trust and to love."

Varda too had cast her senses inward seeking the great music of the time before all. She too looked for a clue a hint of the young mans destiny.

"My Lord perhaps another way may be found. His powers are little different from those gifted with such from among the Maiar. Perhaps he could be sent forth as an emissary to the secondborn. A purpose is what he needs, a quest to save others while he quests to save himself."

Manwë considered this and nodded, "Oromë did well when he freed the man-child from the dark spirits domination. But I fear that the damage done to his mind is what we must address."

Varda smiled sadly at her husband. "Estë has made a strong case for their need for rest and healing. She lobbies amongst our brothers and sisters for more time. Luna is a true seer though untrained and Harry is a strong opponent of the dark. He has already won great victories for his people."

Manwë sighed, "And been betrayed by them. He see's it not as a victory."

Rising and helping Varda to her feet Manwë spoke once more to his beloved Queen. "Mandos will speak his dooms as he sees fit but the idea of their being our emissaries to the Middle Lands is a good one. Let us go down and speak with all our brethren. It is time to see what fate holds for Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Doom of the Valar**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Rising and offering his hand to Varda as she rose to her feet__ Manwë spoke once more to his beloved Queen__ "Mandos will speak his dooms as he sees fit. Now let us go down and speak with our brethren. It is time to see what fate holds for Harry and Luna."_

As Manwë and Varda entered the sounds of conversation began to quieten. However whispered conversations continued as Manwë had yet to call them to order. Many looked around to determine who amongst the powerful was absent. Of the Valar all save Mandos and Ulmo were already present.

Then Lord Finarfin arrived and with him walked two of the secondborn! Many of those present were shocked to see that the rumours were true. The Maiar present who did not know the story of the two strangers however paused in their discussions and looked more closely at the two young people as they collectively felt their power.

Those gathered watched as Lord Finarfin seemed to be instructing the two before kissing the brow of the female and clasping the males shoulder and making his way to his seat. As soon as Finarfin was seated Manwë called for silence.

"These last few days have seen our understanding of the world challenged. We have seen two of the secondborn walking the undying lands. One of the ancient laws of the land has been broken. Or has it? These two sitting before us are a new thing, no mention is made in the great music of their advent. It was always part of Ilúvatar's design that men would walk a different path, passing beyond the world until the next Great Music of the Ainur sounds again. Yet here and now we see these two children of the secondborn who are children of another world." Manwë pauses and waits for several minutes as conversations break out around the court.

"To understand the dilemma we must judge some lore is needed. Many of the lore masters and scholars sitting here know that the ultimate goal of Valar and the Maiar is to ensure that the universe unfolds in accordance with the Great Music of the Ainur as was designed by Ilúvatar. We have served this vision since before the count of days. We know that there are myriad other universes for Ilúvatar told us of them in the Great Music. Yet there has been no need for this lore for these alternate worlds guarded by impenetrable barriers that hold all apart so that each may exist separately and independently of each other. This barrier has somehow been breeched, and we see the outcome here before us." Manwë indicated a stunned looking Harry and Luna.

"Harry and Luna are unintended travellers, victims of a strange sequence of events that we have no way of duplicating. Strange indeed but stranger still is the proof of their unique powers. Harry bears powers of similar potency to those of the more gifted Maiar. Luna is a gifted seer and also shares some of her friends' powers if not its potency."

Again Manwë was obliged to pause as conversations sprung up among those in attendance. Manwë looked directly at Harry and Luna as he spoke next.

"To understand more about these matters I would ask our travellers to tell their tales so that we may better judge them"

Harry looked to his friend and both stood; knowing that Harry was nervous Luna began to tell her story. For the next several hours Harry and Luna spoke to the council of the war against Voldemort and Harry's role. Luna finished her tale explaining how they had fallen trough the Veil as those Harry saved turned on him in fear. Finally Harry spoke of his internal struggle with Voldemort's spirit and how with the assistance of Oromë he finally expelled then destroyed the dark spirit.

Varda glanced at her husband and at his nod stood to address the council. "We must now judge what this means to us all, not the least to these two brave children before us….." She ceased speaking as Manwë laid a hand on her arm. Looking up she noticed that Mandor had now joined his brethren.

Manwë cast a questing look at his brother Mandos who nodded then spoke his deep voice seldom heard in council and all present quietened to hear his words. "Ere the sun sets this day a decision must be made that will profoundly affect those of both kindred who now dwell in Middle Earth. A traitor stands ready to betray the Istari, if we do nothing the white council will fail in its purpose of opposing Sauron. Curunir is already engaged in traitorous thoughts and these plans will soon become deeds. Of the other Istari only Olórin and Aiwendil remain true. Two loyal shepherds will not stop Sauron. The Firstborn still dwelling in Middle Earth lack the power, the secondborn still opposing him are diminished. Every new dawn will see more of the secondborn under his sway."

At this Mandos paused and cast his gaze to where Harry and Luna sat watching the proceedings and wondering what this had to do with them.

"Here sit two mortals who appear at the hour of Middle Earths need, I had foreseen that help would come from afar in a strange form and these words have come to me"

"Two travellers from afar shall journey through the gateway to the Blessed Lands. One who bears the gift will become the voice of the Valar delivering their decrees and bringing hope to those in shadows, the other will be the wanderer that travels the shadows seeking out the darkness and driving it out and together they will bring magic to Middle Earth."

Harry sat stunned, another prophecy, one he felt even less prepared to fulfil. Not believing that this was happening he surged to his feet as his growing anger displaced his unbelief.

"Are you mad? I've just managed to stop one Dark Lord and he was no where near the level of power of the least of you sitting here. Luna and I just want to go home."

Harry felt Luna's hand as she clasped his giving it a reassuring squeeze as she stood to speak. "Lord Mandos, I know you have heard Harry's tale you must see that he is not ready for another burden. Nargles infestation has always had this effect on him."

Seeing the blank looks she received and hearing Harry sigh she decided to forgo the Nargles for now.

The expression on the face of Mandos didn't change as he calmly responded "Needs must, there is no way home for you now, you are left with only a choice to serve or not to serve. Harry If you choose to serve the Valar you will know hardship, pain and suffering but also love friendship and fulfilment. Through your choice you can save many."

"Luna if you choose the Valar your gift will no longer be erratic. No longer will you be a servant of your visions but we will teach you to master them."

Manwë looking troubled rose and spoke his voice gentle "Neither of you must do this. If you wish the alternative is for you to travel to the lands of Middle Earth and live out you lives as you wish. But if you choose that path you must give up your powers both to protect you from Sauron and to remove the temptation however remote of joining or supplanting him."

An echo of a memory was troubling Harry as he stood listening to Manwë. He could hear it in his mind.

'Rise your dark banner…rule them all…the strong rule the weak.'

He was well aware that he was free of the spirit of the Horcrux that had tried to corrupt him but he still felt the echo of them. Hermione had once told him that he had a 'saving people thing' and in many ways that was true. But this was really just a manifestation of his personal moral compass. Do the right thing, Oppose evil because it must be opposed. Harry like the mythical knights he had read about needed a quest to shine; he needed to make a difference. Even as part of his mind raged at the injustice of being manipulated by another damn prophecy the other part of his mind had already decided.

Luna watched Harry; she could see the turmoil the anger at being manipulated by fate. Yet she had foreseen this she already knew his answer and thus her own.

"I'll do it."

oOoOoOoOo

Harry lay in the room an elven servant had led him to. He felt physically and emotionally exhausted yet he found himself unable to sleep. What he really wanted to do was speak to Luna but she had been whisked away by several elven women almost straight after the conclusion of the council. Harry had spent nearly three hours talking with Lord Oromë and several of the Maia that served him. The final decision of the council had been that Harry and Luna would need to be taught the lore of Valinor as well as the skills they would need to survive in Middle Earth. They would also begin to work on harnessing their powers in different ways. To be honest Harry wasn't entirely sure what that meant but still Lord Oromë seemed to think it would be of great benefit. There was however one downside and as far as Harry was concerned it was a huge downside. They were to be segregated during this training, potentially for months.

Frustrated and saddened Harry rolled over, determined to get some rest he rolled over and rearranged his pillow.

"Are you awake?"

Harry rolled over to see Luna standing next to his bed. Her large pale blue eyes were locked on his face.

"Harry I…. can I stay here with you tonight?" she asked tentatively all of her upbeat, playfulness was absent tonight.

He started moving to vacate the bed "Of course Luna, I'll make up a bed on the floor for me…"

"Harry I want to sleep with you" seeing his alarmed expression she clarified 'just sleep, in the same bed I need to be held."

Harry motioned for her to join him and after a quick hug both snuggled together and quickly drifted off to sleep. It would be the last time Harry would see Luna for almost half a year.

oOoOoOo

**Six Months Later**

Harry wary of his opponent's strength and speed swayed to the left letting his attackers sword thrust pass by before exploding in to action. Harry grabbed the wrist of the swordsman pulling him forward continuing the momentum and destroying his balance even as he drove his knee in to the attackers groin ending the fight. Harry's blade was soon resting against the neck of the groaning Maiar. Harry offered his friend a hand and effortlessly pulled him to his feet.

Oromë had been standing quietly watching his student, pleased at his display of martial skill.

"Good Harry, your speed and judgment were excellent. Eanoen if you could bring us some refreshments."

Eanoen shared a quick smile with Harry as he moved off.

In the six months Harry trained with Lord Oromë and his riders riding in the hunt he had gained both height and mass, developing a tall lean physique. He had developed his already excellent seekers reflexes in to something far more deadly. Now he was fast and strong. Skilled with bow and spear; he was becoming quite skilled with a blade.

Oromë was proud of Harry's skills, training Harry in the way of the hunt and of the warrior he had watched as the troubled young man applied himself to his training. Along with these physical skills Harry had also worked on fully harnessing his magical powers. Under his and his wife Vána's tutelage Harry had begun to master wandless magic as well as the animagus transformation. Although Lady Vána was pleased with his progress she recommended that he needed to develop stamina or gain a better focus as many of the feats of magic he performed left him exhausted when attempted wandlessly.

Oromë had joked that Harry's animagus form would be a bird of some sort with all the talk of flying but was not overly surprised to find that it was in fact a large wolf.

Harry sighed as he sat cleaning his weapons; overall he was content with his life in all but one area. Luna.

For six months he was warned away with the excuse that she needed to focus on her studies. Now he was starting to worry. Earlier this evening he had asked lord Oromë for permission to see her and once more was told that she was working to control her gift and would likely be doing so for several more months.

Harry had, in the past few months come to realise that his feelings toward Luna had evolved in to something other than friendship. She was the one friend that had never let him down, the one friend he had left really and in her absence he found her craved her touch, her smile, her voice. Tomorrow he decided that he would not ask permission but simply ride to the halls of Mandos and seek Luna out.

"Harry"

At hearing his name and he looked up to in to the concerned face of Eanoen. 'I am sorry to disturb you friend Harry but Lord Oromë and Lord Manwë await you in the Garden. "

Harry nodded to his friend and wiped his hands on a rag before putting on a new tunic and pulling on his boots. As Harry quickly made his way to the garden he wondered what could be wrong now.

Even before he saw them Harry could feel the imposing presence of the Valar. While he was familiar with Oromë he had only met once with Lord Manwë after leaving the council that day. Coming around the winding path he spotted the two standing in a small grove of flowering trees.

Harry bowed low as he approached a grave looking Manwë, "You summoned me my Lord?"

"Lord Oromë tells me that so far you have excelled in your training Harry." Harry nodded to Oromë acknowledging the praise but remained focused on Manwë.

"It is good that you have for matters now move apace and soon you must be ready to take up your task, indeed we must meet on the morrow to discuss how we shall proceed." Manwë paused a slight smile crossed his ageless face "and many of us have gifts for you, gifts to help you confound the darkness."

Harry had only one question he wanted to ask "Lord Manwë may I escort Luna to the meeting? It's just that we haven't seen each other since our training began and I…I need to talk to her. We'll need to talk about what we will do when our tasks begin."

The Valar exchanged a glance before Oromë spoke "Harry Luna will not be taking this journey with you" holding up a hand to forestall Harry's response he continued "Her training is not yet complete. She will join you in Middle Earth but not for a time Harry."

Seeing Harry's downcast expression Manwë placed a hand on his shoulder "Harry I know your feelings and of your hopes. But perhaps it would be for the best if you visit Luna in the morning and say your farewells. You will be caught up in a whirlwind of preparations and I would not want you to part without speaking your heart."

Harry simply nodded and walked back toward the house. If he had to leave Luna behind for the first part of his journey the Lord Manwë was right, he must speak what was in his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Bitter Partings**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Last Time_

_Harry simply nodded and walked back toward the house. If he had to leave Luna behind for the first part of his journey the Lord __Manwë__ was right, he must speak what was in his heart._

**Chapter 8**

**The Gardens of Lórien and Estë**

Luna walked the gardens of her current teacher Lord Lórien. Normally she found the gardens a peaceful, relaxing environment where she could clear her mind. Today however her mind refused to relax. She knew all to well what the cause of her agitation was. The latest dream vision she had experienced was horrible and while she knew all too well that not all things seen come to pass, that knowledge didn't help her anxiety or ease her worried mind. With a loud sigh she stopped walking, 'this' she told herself 'is not helping'.

Luna took three deep cleansing breaths and went to find Lord Lórien.

Standing beside his wife's fountain Lórien could feel a worried Luna approaching. Soon he spotted the young woman and moved to join his pupil.

"Greetings Luna a beautiful evening is it not?" Lórien's tone was light and relaxed, and as he watched he saw a flash of some emotion in Luna's eyes before she nodded to Lórien.

'Lord Lórien I have had another dream vision," Luna tried to control the emotion in her voice but something must have been sensed as Lord Lórien's next question demonstrated.

"Another featuring young Harry no doubt?"

She nodded and began to describe her vision even as her eyes turned silver, "Lord Lórien my vision showed Harry walking in a forest."

Luna's voice had developed a strange echoing resonance.

'_She watched as Harry walked along a path deep in a dark forest. He seemed weary and as she watched him walk onward. _

_She watched, powerless as dream Harry paused and glanced around; apparently alerted by some incongruity. Even as he glanced around dozens of fell creatures moved to attack him from the shadows of the trees._

_Harry exploded in to motion drawing his sword to block a wicked looking scimitar even as he left hand gestured stopping several speeding arrows from striking him….Now he stumbled toward a kneeling woman who appeared to be harvesting leaves from a small bush._

_Harry appeared grievously injured and even as he approached the women his limbs betrayed him as he fell to the ground…Harry lay pale and unresponsive as two elven women worked quickly binding poultices to his many wounds, the younger elfmaid looked to the elder who appeared to sigh and shook her head..." _

Luna's voice trailed off as she finished recounting her vision. Tears flowed as she struggled to maintain a calm façade. When she spoke her voice was full of naked emotion.

"Master Lórien I am terrified to let him go. I love him. I've always admired and liked him but now I've realised that I truly love him. I don't know if I am strong enough to trust this to fate."

Lórien studied her eyes as if looking for something before he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Luna no part of the gift is easy, but the worst thing so they tell me is seeing a friend in peril. If you were to intervene you may bring about the very outcome you hoped to avoid. Doing nothing brings the same risk."

Lórien gestured to a nearby stone bench and sat next to his student.

"I want you to think about what your heart tells you for a moment. Then I want you to consider this Harry is a skilled, powerful man. He is even stronger now that the power of the Maia is flowing through him.

When my brother Mandos spoke of Harry being the messenger we needed it wasn't only because of your strange arrival. Harry rang the world like a bell every time his power started to get away from him. It's not about trust Luna it's about faith in Harry. As to how you feel about him I suggest that you tell him before he begins his journey."

Lórien smiled as they talked he had looked over her shoulder to see Harry walking briskly towards the halls of Mandos. The young man had paused when he heard Lórien say Luna's name and had glanced about spotting her almost immediately. Just as he reached the seated Luna, he paused again overhearing Lórien's last piece of advice.

"Master I haven't seen Harry in months. I fear I'll not see him before his journey begins." Luna was again struggling with tears. "If only I could tell him how I feel, I want him to know I'm waiting for him."

Lórien sat smiling as Harry looked on, too afraid to approach Luna.

"Luna my student I can honestly say Harry is very well, if recently acquainted with your feelings and dare I say more than likely shares them. In fact I believe that you should be having this conversation with him." With that Lórien gently cupped Luna chin and faced her toward Harry.

"Luna?"

A few silent minutes later Lórien rose to his feet and went in search of his wife he didn't say his farewells as he doubted the pair would have heard him.

As Harry and Luna broke from their first real kiss they stared in to each others eyes. Harry knew that in his old life he had been emotionally stunted by a loveless childhood and by the pain of loss. He had feared that he didn't know what love was. Now he knew he saw it in Luna's eyes.

"I've missed you Luna, I...I…wanted to tell you how I feel but….er…well. Luna I am in love with you and wanted to tell you before I had to leave."

For Luna the realisation that Harry did love her was staggering.

She had seen visions of it, she had hoped and been a friend but she never really believed. For in her own way Luna too saw herself as damaged goods. Daughter of an eccentric widower she had grown up with her only friends being creatures of imagination and myth.

She had taken refuge in strangeness. She used it to protect her from connecting to people. Now she could see the emotion in his eyes she knew in her heart that he was truly the one.

As they walked the gardens exchanging greetings with those they encountered the topic of their conversation revolved around the past six months and what they had experienced in their training. They both knew that the future would need to be addressed but the thought of parting was a painful one.

Eventually Harry and Luna found a secluded bower with an intricately carved wooden bench. He pulled her in to a long embrace before setting her down. Still holding hands both sat quietly for several long minutes before Luna broke the comfortable silence.

"Harry I had a vision about the task your about to undertake, I saw you fighting and badly, terribly injured. I felt so helpless watching you suffer. Lord Lórien told me it was the downside of being a seer. It frightened me but now as you prepare to go I realise that I'd rather suffer through the fear and anxiety and be able to see you." Luna gripped Harry's hand so tightly it was almost painful.

"Luna I don't want to go," began Harry as he leant over and kissed her on the lips.

"Especially now but there are great powers moving and for good or ill we are a part of this now. People need our help."

"I know Harry," she said as she reached up and stroked his cheek.

Leaning in to her touch Harry could feel both the love and the tension in her hands

"I want to stay with you but I must leave soon maybe even tomorrow, when I go it will be with the knowledge that you are safe and watching over me. You told me they wanted you to finish your studies, you should do that Luna. Then when you are ready we can be together what ever it takes."

The two sat in each others arms taking comfort in the presence of the other. All too soon they had to stand and part ways. Harry needed to prepare and Luna had her studies. The parting kiss they shared was one memory Harry would cherish till even better memories replaced it.

oOoOoOoOo

**Halls of Ilmarin – ****Manwë's Palace**

Lord Manwë waved Harry off as he tried to bow to the seated Valar who gestured to a chair. Harry sat with the Valar's councillors and servants and listened as Lord Manwë briefed him on where he should, at first concentrate his efforts. Harry was very thankful for his lessons as the planning was soon touching on people, places and history but recently learnt. Eventually Lord Manwë dismissed his council but signalled for Harry to remain.

"Are you ready Harry?"

"My Lord I believe I am as ready as I can be." Harry felt confident that he could begin the Valar's plans in Middle Earth it was the larger goal of defeating Sauron that worried Harry.

Lord Manwë smiled at Harry "Harry before you leave I have a few special gifts for you, gifts that might make a difference for you and Luna."

"Indeed Harry I believe that we can guarantee you will find them very useful" said Lady Varda as she entered the chamber bearing something wrapped in a white cloth.

As Lord Manwë unwrapped the gifts Lady Varda presented Harry a wide silver ring set with what appeared to Harry to be a glowing emerald. "The stone in this ring Harry was made by one of the greatest craftsmen to ever be born. Feanor crafted it to focus his power. Indeed you could use it for a similar purpose focusing your magic. I know that you have lost some of the fine control you needed your wand to achieve, perhaps this will help. It will not act as a focus but it will help your mind to shape your will."

Lord Manwë was next "My gift Harry is one of necessity" Lord Manwë pulled out a beautiful silver long sword and dagger and a coat of beautiful chain mail that was light and very strong." The sword is named "Alata" or brilliance it is forged from solid Mithril as is your mail."

"Lastly Harry I give you this ring" Lord Manwë held up a signet ring bearing a strange rune." This ring bears my mark, I task you to show it to any elf and they will aid you in your task. I suggest that when you arrive that you show it immediately to Lord Círdan of the havens."

"Thank you Lord Manwë and Lady Varda I will cherish them."

Both Lord Manwë and Lady Varda acknowledged his thanks with a nod.

Manwë blessed Harry and then stepped back, "Harry travel now with my herald Eönwëto Alqualondë and seek out Landowë. He has prepared a ship to take you to the Havens. Good luck Harry Potter."

oOoOoOoOo

**Alqualondë – The Docks**

As Harry stood awaiting the final loading of Landowë's ship he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist. Then he felt a familiar presence, Luna.

"I couldn't let you sail away without saying bon voyage."

Harry smiled as he turned and kissed her, "Hello Luna."

Harry smiled again when he saw that Luna was dressed in a white robe. To Harry her transformation in to a Maia saw her pale skin become flawless and blond hair grow long and lustrous. It made her look quite beautiful and ethereal.

Luna looked tired and though she smiled up at Harry it was a smile tinged with sadness and pain.

"Will you be okay? I can still stay. No one is making me go. I can…" Luna put a finger to his lips.

"Harry I will be fine. Lord Lórien and Lord Mandos predict I will be finished soon. So keep yourself safe and sound and I will see you again." Luna's voice caught as she spoke, "I'd best go Harry. I'll wave you off from the headland."

Luna kissed Harry and held him for a small eternity before leaving a speechless Harry and disappearing in to the crowd.

Soon the ship was underway and she began to pick up speed as she passed the headland. Harry looked out over the water to where a figure in white waved a farewell. Even as Harry waved back he felt the first bite of longing.

Turning to the sound of Landowë's laughter Harry could see half the crew smiling at him. Landowë patted Harry's shoulder and signalled that Harry should follow him as he went aft to the captains' small cabin.

Luna Lovegood stood on the headland watching the beautiful elven ship bearing her beloved Harry. He would soon be in the thick of the fight, as he always seemed destined to be. With tears falling she turned away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Middle Earth **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Landowë and his small crew were a welcome distraction for Harry. They had decided that the strange Maia like Edain needed to be educated about all things maritime. This meant that by the end of his month long voyage Harry could in his own words 'at least know what I don't know about sailing'.

Harry did find that he enjoyed the hard work and the sense of camaraderie that the elves encouraged. He even began to truly see some of the differences between the elven clans. The crew were all Teleri, who counted among them most of the world's great mariners. Unlike the serious Vanyar and Noldorian elves he had known while in training the Teleri were more friendly and willing to simply enjoy the moment. They were also remarkably musical; with most singing or whistling as they went about their labours.

It was only at night as Harry slept that his fears began to manifest. His dreams were full of memories of Luna that would descend in to nightmares where she was taken from him, hurt or killed. Often Harry awoke hoarse from his own screams, sometimes with a worried shipmate standing over him. While neither Landowë nor his crew ever asked what his nightmares were about they had an unspoken agreement in place to distract and redirect Harry afterwards. Often this would mean another lesson in seamanship or helping the crew with the myriad of tasks needing to be undertaken.

It was nearly three weeks in to the voyage before they saw any other vessels. The farsighted elven sailors spied a ship in the distance although its nature or purpose couldn't be determined. The other ship disappeared from sight soon after and wasn't seen again. When Harry asked who they might be Landowë paused and considered before replying "This far out it could be a ship from the Havens or even Gondor at worst they're black Númenóreans who are little better than pirates. Don't worry young Harry if it is an enemy we will open up to the wind and outrun them. No ship can out sail us in open water, still….Telernion" he called up to an elf working near the topsail "Keep a sharp watch".

Two days later Naer one of the younger elves on the crew shook Harry awake. "Harry get dressed and armed, quickly now every hand is needed".

With as much haste as possible Harry pulled on breeches, tunic and boots. He paused for a moment before deciding against his heavier armour. Instead he donned a heavy leather vest. Lastly he slung his quiver over his shoulder and strung his long bow. Hastily he made his way to the deck where on seeing the crew laying on more sail he began seeking out Landowë. Spotting him, Harry made his way over.

As he drew near he asked "Trouble?"

Landowë nodded even as he called more orders to his crew before answering. "Look aft Harry, see those three sails? They were there this morning, even after we made our turn to the Havens."

Looking aft Harry could make out three black sails. He looked back at Landowë

"Meaning no disrespect but didn't you say we could out sail them?"

Landowë didn't answer but gestured toward the bow "Now look forward Harry."

Looking forward Harry could see two sails ahead "Bugger they're boxing us in aren't they, can't we still slip away?"

"Not against five ships Harry, against this many I fear we may not escape so easily."

"Landowë how flammable are their ships?"

"All sailing vessels fear fire Harry, but to fire them we would need to close and that would allow them to fire on us and they no doubt have a numerical advantage".

"If you close I can see us through I think, I know a spell that will allow me to create as many fires as I need to on their ship".

Landowë turned and stared at the young man next to him. He had been told he was special, an envoy of the Valar but he hadn't expected anything like this. A good hearted youth, an eager learner these he had seen but now he saw a glimpse of something else. Something old, powerful and….dangerous. He turned to his crew calling in a loud voice "we are going to make a run so let's rig the ship and be quick about it"

Turning back once more he asked in a low voice "How long do you need to prepare?"

"A few moments" Harry could sense Landowë's anxiety "Trust me I can do this Landowë, steer us through and I'll do the rest."

The elven crew grew quite as they approached the two black sailed ships steering a course aimed at the open water between them, the ever decreasing distance between them.

Harry stood as far forward on the bow as he dared arrows from skilled archers on the approaching ships were now starting to strike the elven ship. Calling on the training he had received he began what Oromë had called 'focusing his will'. As the elven ship closed he focused on the slightly closer one on the port side. Aiming at the sail he cast his spell.

"Incendio" an orange ball trailing sparks shot toward the enemy ship striking the mainsail where it exploded in to an inferno of flames. It didn't last long but the damage was done. The Main sail, mast and much of the ships rigging were in flames.

Trying to ignore the cries and screams coming from the ship he turned to face ship to starboard.

'Incendio" another orange ball trailing sparks shot away this striking the mast. Again there was a short lived orange burst of flames. As the elven ship pulled away from the two burning ships Harry slumped against the rail. Even form here he could still hear the screams. For nearly an hour Harry simply stood holding the rail.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Telernion "Harry, Landowë asks if you could come aft unless you need to rest?"

Harry made his way aft seeking the elvish sailor. Seeing the elf by the mainmast he made his way over. He could feel the eyes of many of the crew following him.

"Harry, are you well?"

"I'm fine Landowë just saddened by the loss of life."

"They chose this path my young friend, they fired the first shots. In my many years I have seen too much violence in the wars. Yes it is terrible and I mourn that you were forced to take lives. But the blame is not yours."

"Landowë I fear that the path I am walking will see more violence than this before I come to my end."

Harry paused looking back at the burning ships as Landowë worried over his young friends choice of words; 'come to my end' seemed fatalistic.

"You should rest Harry perhaps it will change your perspective and renew your hope"

Harry's whispered answer of "My heart and my hope dwell in the undying lands" as he descended down the ladder told Landowë a great deal.

oOoOoOoOo

**The Grey Havens - 5th of June ****Third Age 2994**

The elven ship came to a slightly rocking stop as the hawsers arrested her movement. The crew quickly ran a gangway to the dock allowing the rather nervous Harry to go ashore. Harry had spent the last two days at sea saying his farewells to the crew most especially Landowë. Now that the moment had come he felt saddened to be leaving the ship for as soon as they saw him safe ashore they would be leaving on their return voyage no Teleri would set foot in Middle Earth.

As Harry disembarked he turned and waved farewell before approaching what appeared to be the official welcoming party. Careful to keep his face calm and composed he was on the inside smirking at the absolutely shocked faces on all save one of those facing him. The lone exception and the apparent leader of the group was grey haired and surprisingly bearded, in all his time dwelling in Valinor Harry had yet to see an elf with a beard. Harry made eye contact with the bearded elf and raised his hand showing the ring adorning it.

Círdan the shipwright was acknowledged as one of the eldest elves still living in middle earth. His understanding of how the world was ordered was great and indeed over the ages he had met many beings of power. Kings and dark spirits, the gifted and the great, yet here was a new thing. This young man bore the arms and armour of an elflord and had arrived on a ship of the Teleri of Valinor. Indeed as he studied the young man he realised that he was in turn being studied. Círdan felt a strange power radiating from the young man, as his gaze was drawn to emerald green eyes. He was even more intrigued, there was something old in his eyes, love and grief were mirrored there. He watched as the young man raised his hand showing him the signet ring he wore; a ring adorned with a rune not seen since the Noldor arrived on these shores many an age ago.

Not long later Harry was talking to Círdan about his mission to counter Sauron's sorcery. His first task was to alert those in power of the Valar's fears of Saruman evolving treachery. There in laid his reason for coming to the Grey Havens. As Círdan was a member of the council and could spread the word to its membership of the Valar's fears.

Harry's second task was to drive the evil servants of Sauron from Dol Guldur. The White council had driven Sauron from there in T.A. 2941 but had failed to deny it to Sauron's servants. From this stronghold they threatened elves, dwarves and men.

Círdan was willing to aid Harry in his quest even to the point of offering armed guides from among his trusted people. He declined but did accept a number of well drawn maps and some lembas, an elven waybread that would sustain him in the times he couldn't hunt or forage, plus Harry absolutely loved it.

His host insisted he stay the night and he agreed to this promising himself an early start for the next leg of his journey, the long road to Dol Guldur to see for himself which of Sauron's servants were present.

oOoOoOoOo

**The Gap of Rohan**

Harry travelled mostly in his wolf animagus form when in the wilds for as long as he steered well clear of towns and farms he made excellent time with the added bonus of being able to easily hunt for food. With winter approaching he had taken Círdan's advice and avoided the mountain passes instead making for the gap of Rohan. From there he would turn and make his run north to Mirkwood and Dol Guldur.

As Harry slept he dreamed of walking through a beautiful garden Luna at his side. She took his hand and turned to face him "Harry my love you need to wake up now."

Confused Harry tried to speak but she silenced him with a quick kiss. "Harry listen to me you need to wake up NOW."

Harry awoke with a start, he was sleeping in his wolf form so he had no need of a fire yet the first thing his sensitive Harry/wolf nose reported to him was smoke, and then he heard the faint screams. Harry began to sniff the air trying to determine a direction. Earlier he had bypassed a small isolated farmstead and with a sickening feeling of realisation he knew where the fire raged.

Still in his wolf form he knew it to be a good two hours run, too long. Harry morphed back to his human form and concentrated on the small stream he had crossed when he had seen the farmstead, before apparating with a loud crack.

Harry appeared knee deep in the stream and stumbled almost falling in to the water before orientating on the burning buildings. Knowing that there was no time to waste Harry started running rather than taking the time to string his bow. Ahead he could see a number of shapes outlined by the flames all appeared to be bearing torches and weapons. They were gathered around a number of small children being protected by a boy no older than fourteen inexpertly wielding a far too heavy sword. The boy efforts were being mocked by his attackers as they toyed with him. No one saw or heard a figure approaching from the darkness.

Harry had cast a silencing charm before he paused and drew his sword. There were at least a dozen armed men in sight and he knew that attacking now even with his skills would be risky. As he struggled to decide one of the men managed to grab one of the young girls by the hair. The girl screamed and the boy turned to look, a decision that proved fatal as one of the men beheaded him with an axe.

Harry was almost unable to process how quickly things had gone bad. Now this wasn't about choices anymore. He couldn't just let this happen. Harry rushed forward closing the distance to the children as quickly as possible. Knowing this fight was about survival he targeted the man holding the young girl. Harry simply ran him through from behind. Pulled his blade free and pulling the girl behind him.

He found himself surrounded by at least ten men. All the dirty, grim faced men were armed and he needed to even the odds if he and the children were going to survive. Harry raised his left hand and called out "Expelliarmus".

Seven of the men were thrown over 20 feet backwards while having their weapons torn from their grasp. Even as they were in the air he engaged the closest enemy still standing; a bearded man wielding a rusted sword. Blocking a wild slash from the man to his left Harry slammed left hand in to the throat of the one on the right. Harry pivoted left and slashed at the groin slicing through the artery. Even as that man fell he sensed another behind him. Harry kicked out backwards connecting and pushing that attacker back.

Harry turned back to the man on his right who was gasping for air but still armed; Harry raised his left hand casting a stunning spell "Stupefy".

A red light flashed and the man slumped to the ground unconscious as something slammed into Harry from behind pushing him to the ground. He rolled left and saw the third man trying to pull his sword from the body of the blond girl. With his sword trapped beneath him Harry raised his hand again and incanted "Stupefy" but the spell missed this time as the man pulled his sword free and stumbled back.

Harry rolled to his feet sword in hand, eyes on his attacker. He couldn't risk glancing at the girl but knew she must at least be badly injured. Knowing he must end this Harry attacked with a vicious slash, which was barely blocked before stepping inside a return thrust and running the man through. Harry pulled his blade from the dying man before turning in a circle looking for more foes. Seeing no one he checked the girl lying on her back. She was still alive but bleeding heavily. Harry realised that she must have thrown herself in front of the attacker. Harry was shocked to realise she was only about twelve of thirteen years old.

Healing was never a skill Harry would claim mastery in but if he did nothing here the girl would soon die. Concentrating Harry channelled his power in to one of the few healing spells he knew before casting "Episkey".

The drain from the spell staggered Harry and his shoulders slumped for a moment. He knew he needed to be careful as some spells were very draining; still the girl was pale but was breathing easier. Then he heard the sound of yells and what sounded like riders approaching from the south. Cursing Harry stood shakily, picking up his sword and turned praying that this was not a mounted foe.

The two younger girls both perhaps five or six years old had crawled to him and were clutching at his legs in fear. Knowing that he risked passing out Harry was loath to cast any more powerful magic, but knew that he didn't have surprise on his side this time. Yes he was powerful but if these approaching riders were enemies he may need all his skills old and new just to defend the children and himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Harry didn't have a lot of options and right now he would have given quite a lot for a few more. The adrenalin from his fight was rapidly wearing off and he was starting to worry. His training and the element of surprise had helped him so far but he feared that he wouldn't be so lucky again. His eyes flicked to the dark, motionless shapes nearby; more deaths to be laid squarely at his feet.

Harry raised his blade as the sound of riders drew closer and the shadows finally gave up what appeared to be an even score of riders. Most were bearing heavy spears but several had bows. Harry was grateful to see that at least they were not pointed at him. Cautiously Harry lowered his sword and the lead rider signalled and his men lowered their weapons to a slightly less threatening position. Three riders dismounted and moved to check the fallen. Harry made a show of slowly sheathing his sword.

"What happened here?" demanded the lead rider, a powerfully built older man with a grey beard.

Harry wasn't really sure how to answer so decided to give a simple version of the truth.

"I'm not really sure, found around a dozen men attacking these children. I intervened and was able to save some of them" he paused and looked sorrowfully at the young man who had fallen trying to save the others.

"I was too slow to save the young man there" he gestured with his left hand toward where a rider was closing the sightless eyes of the teenage boy. "One of the girls here was injured but I think she's going to be alright, but you had best get her to a real healer."

Several riders quickly moved to the group of buildings. A younger rider was kneeling while talking quietly to the elder of the young girls. Another offered Harry a canteen of water and he gratefully took a long drink before handing it back. As he drank one of the riders who had dismounted to check the immediate area had approached the older rider and had a quiet conversation with him. The older man nodded and gestured with his hand and five men dismounted and moved toward where Harry had first engaged the men.

The elder rider turned serious blue eyes once more to Harry.

"Stranger my Lord Éomund is entrusted with the defence of these lands and these goodly folk, you have my thanks on his behalf for your aid. Now may I know your name and if I may be so bold your destination?"

"Harry Potter late of the Grey Havens, I am bound for Mirkwood."

The older rider looked surprised by Harry's statement but simply nodded and then looked once more around the still burning homestead his expression sad.

"Finbar" he called to a bearded young man. "Take four men and ride the perimeter if you come across any of the scum that did this ride them down, I won't have Dunlendings brigands thinking they can raid us and walk away."

Next he turned to one of his other men ordering a thorough search of the area.

"Come Harry Potter let us take these younglings to a better place than this, then we can have a talk."

"Sir I have important business to the North and…." The rider interrupted Harry's excuse with a raised hand.

"I must insist Harry Potter there are some…questions that I need to ask you. Also would you deny my Lord and my oldest friend the right to thank you for his nieces' lives?"

Harry looked around noting that there were several riders still nearby. They were not threatening merely present. He could probably get away but why bother; if they meant to do him any harm then he would take steps to escape. "That's fine …I'm sorry I don't know your name."

The older rider smiled "My apologies Harry Potter my name is Horvath son of Halfrey. Now if you Frewolf ride double with young Earown and I take Freya, we can leave Ayrica to ride with Harry Potter."

Once the group were all mounted they set out along with two extra riders. Harry wasn't willing to bet if they were escorts for the group or guards to watch him. As they rode he became aware of the fact that the girl riding behind him was crying softly. After a few moments Harry decided that he needed to say something. It was just that he had never really been much good with crying girls.

"Er….um….are you hurt? Do you need to stop and rest?" he enquired.

"No….its just that everything happened so quickly, then the fire and those men came."

"It must have been terrifying, what I saw was horrible enough. I'm just sorry that I couldn't have got their earlier. Your brother was very brave."

"His name was Eredian. I've always argued with him about being a stupid farmer when our family were riders." Ayrica paused a few moments obviously composing her self before continuing.

"I guess we will all have to live with my Uncle and Aunt now. That or become wards of the King" she paused again and took a deep breath.

"I want to thank you for saving what's left of my family. You saved me Harry; I felt the sword go through me. I know you did something. I felt so very cold and then you touched me and I was warm again. I don't know who or what you really are Harry but you saved all of us."

Harry could feel the young girl's arms gripping his waist, they were shaking.

"Ayrica you know that you saved me too. You threw yourself on to that sword. I couldn't let you die to save me. Too many good brave people have already done that for me."

"My parents are dead, I can't…I can't believe it. Why did this happen?" She was sobbing on to Harry's back.

"Ayrica my parents were murdered when I was a baby, nothing I can say will make it better. But you have your sisters and you still have family. You'll get through this even if you don't feel like it now."

Ayrica simply held Harry a bit tighter. She didn't speak for the rest of the ride and Harry wrongfully assumed that she was asleep.

Less than two hours later Harry was riding up a steep incline toward a fortified wooden palisade. To squat wooden towers, each with bowmen manning them guarded the heavy wooden gate. One of the guards blew a small horn and the gate swung slowly open as they approached. Passing through the gate revealed an open area of hard packed earth surrounded by wooden buildings. A large hall and a stable were two buildings he could make out in the dancing illumination of the burning torches.

As a stableman took the bridle of Harry's horse Ayrica let go of him and slid in to the hands of a middle aged man who hugged her close. Before relinquishing her to the care of a heavily pregnant woman, who Ayrica referred to as Aunt Théodwyn half steered half carried her in to one of the buildings. The two younger girls were carried in to the same building by their escorts. As Harry dismounted he could here the elderly man talking to Horvath. Feeling a bit guilty he listened in to the conversation as he tried to look busy loosening the horses harness.

"The others?" his voice was steady but hinted at anger and concern.

"I'm sorry old friend but it was all but over when we arrived. Eldred and Elspeth were gone. Eredian was slain defending the girls, he died with a sword in his hand."

"You saved my girls Horvath, I'm in your debt one more time."

Horvath shook his head and laid a hand on his friends shoulder. "No Éomund it was not I, the young man, an outlander who rode in with Ayrica saved them all. I found him standing over them sword in hand. There were at least eight dead Dunlending brigands around the farm."

"Well then I'd best have a word with the young lad" as Éomund looked about to turn away Horvath gripped his shoulder tighter for a moment.

"Wait a moment there's more you need to hear before you talk to him. He had no horse, yet said he's a traveler heading to Mirkwood, travelling from the Grey Havens if you can believe that." He paused a moment trying to find a way to articulate his thoughts. "We'll know more when my outriders get back in. I'm just saying that there is something strange happening here."

"You think him an enemy of Rohan?" Éomund enquired.

'I don't know, my experience tells me to beware, that the lads dangerous. But my heart tells me he's to be trusted. That's why I brought him in, I don't want him loose in the Riddermark if he's a spy but at the same time there's naught he's done that I can say means us ill."

"Yet," cautioned Éomund.

"Yet" echoed Horvath "Anyway we need to talk to him about what happened and what he saw. You need to talk with the girls lets see what develops."

As Harry ducked in to the stables helping the stableman with the tact and harness he decided that he had better leave and soon. His reconnaissance mission in Dol Guldur was important. He and the white council needed to know who and what was controlling the fortress. While Horvath and his men seemed polite, the man himself seemed to have suspicions and to be honest Harry didn't want to find out how they would react to his magic.

In the main lodge Lady Théodwyn was supervising the examination of her younger nieces' while talking to the eldest. While her young son Éomer watched it all from the shadows near the door. Théodwyn thought it was miracle her nieces had survived. Her husbands' brother had been a stubborn man refusing to move his family to the safety of Éomund's Fort. Trusting his own instincts against all advice had gotten him killed. As she mused she was only partly listening to fourteen year old Ayrica as she talked.

When she heard "Then I felt the blade slide through me". She nearly fell as she spun to grasp Ayrica's shoulders, when she spotted the dried blood on her nieces' dress she nearly fainted.

"You are hurt Ayrica! Why didn't you say something? Fréa make up a bed and call for my husband's surgeon. Quickly girl lay down" Théodwyn tried to steer her to a bed.

"Aunt please I'm fine, Harry healed me somehow look you can see where I was struck"

Feeling light headed Théodwyn looked at the rent in the bloody dress. An inch long hole surrounded by blood and naught but an angry but healed red scar.

"What is this….how could this be healed so quickly?"

Ayrica looked her Aunt in the eyes as she answered, "That's not all you and Uncle need to know" she paused as the images form hours earlier played in her minds eye.

"We were as good as dead, Mother and Father never made it out of the house after it was fired. Ere took fathers sword and tried to fight but they killed him." She was crying now as she recounted the events. She spoke of this Harry Potter fighting off the brigands, her own sacrifice to save her sisters and her miraculous healing.

As she finished her Aunt took her in to an embrace and stroked her hair. "You need to sleep now my dear. You are safe here."

Half an hour later Théodwyn leant against the wall outside the room. Calling on her maid to watch the children, she went in search of her husband. Something strange had happened tonight amidst the tragedy, and it was something that needed to be looked at. As she pushed of the wall her abdomen gave a slight twitch reminding her that she should be resting as close to term as she was.

oOoOoOoOo

Éomund was an intelligent man, a brave man and a skilled judge of character yet those attributes were not helping him to puzzle out the young man in standing before him. At first glance he seemed a beardless boy, a boy still on the road to manhood yet his eyes were odd.

They were old and powerful, the eyes of a veteran. Éomund had seen eyes like that on older riders, men who had seen too much blood, men who had suffered loss. There was also an aura of 'otherness' around this young man, an indefinable feeling of power. Deciding that he had best get on with this he cleared his throat.

"Harry Potter of the Grey Havens I owe you a debt of gratitude for your aid. But in these dangerous times needs must and I need to ask you some questions about what you witnessed. Would you tell us your tale?"

Harry sighed and nodded. He quickly told the tale of his intervention from when he reached the house till the arrival of Horvath. He was truthful but omitted any mention of magic.

"Thank you. I must ask you however about how you dealt with the other men in the raiding party. We found several of them disarmed and unconscious a fair way from the farm".

"I am a skilled fighter sir and they were not expecting the attack" Harry replied.

Éomund nodded and was about to ask another question when a woman's voice asked her question.

"Well and good Harry Potter but you omit to say how you healed my niece. What healing magic was it that allowed you to overcome a mortal wound?" Théodwyn strode in to the room.

"What is this Théodwyn?" asked an alarmed Éomund.

Théodwyn held up a hand quieting her husband.

"Ayrica has quite a tale to tell young man, a fantastical tale not to be believed yet she is a truthful lass who's alive and asleep with her sisters in another room. So I think we need to hear more of what happened young Harry Potter, don't you?"

Harry was starting to worry now, while he knew running to the rescue was a risk he now had to think of some way to answer without alerting potential enemies of his powers and purpose. Well he could just apparate away but that would probably make matters worse. He needed to say something other than screaming out 'damn it how do I get in to these situations'. Just as he contemplated just what sort of answer he could give a very familiar voice sounded within his mind.

'You must ride tonight beloved….warn them Harry…the hand of Sauron reaches out for the horse lord' Luna's voice began to grow stronger louder in his mind. He could almost see her face suddenly power coursed through him and Luna spoke using his body to project her voice.

Luna's voice rang through the room, "Harry warn Éomund, enemies ride this night in the Riddermark, warn him Harry only through him can you save the horse lord in his golden hall' Then the link to Luna broke sending a backlash of pain through Harry who called out "Luna".

To the others in the hall Harry was suddenly standing rigid his eyes were like liquid silver before turning to a glowing green and then back to their normal colour. Then he soundlessly collapsed to the floor. Unsure of what they were seeing several guards drew their weapons and moved forward toward Harry.

"Hold, send for my surgeon" commanded Éomund.

He thought on the mystic warning, and while he wasn't a superstitious man he decided that caution was called for "Tell my riders to arm themselves and prepare mounts".

"Husband?" enquired Théodwyn.

"Something is going on here my wife and I need to know what was said to you by my niece".

Théodwyn quickly told him Ayrica's tale and of her healed injury. She finished with a question of her own "What is he? Man or sorcerer?"

Éomund shrugged "I know not but that was not his voice, t'was a woman's voice, I'm guessing this Luna has sent us a warning."

"Horse Lord" mused Théodwyn "could they mean my brother?"

"We'll ride for Edoras on the morrow but tonight I'm riding patrol with Horvath and the men. I don't know what is going on but I'll not risk a threat to the Riddermark going unchecked because I didn't trust the messenger."

Horvath sighed as he peered into the darkness. Damn these clouds, visibility was terrible. There wasn't long left of this night only an hour or so till dawn. He turned to his lord. "Éomund I don't know what we are looking for here but…"

He was interrupted by the sound of a rider galloping towards them. It was Ceorl one of his scouts.

"My Lord we've spotted a good thirty warg riders ahead, looks like the bastards have just sacked some village somewhere they're arguing over the spoils."

"Were you seen, did they challenge you?" enquired Horvath.

"No we were out of sight, downwind and on foot at the time."

Éomund looked around at the forty-six riders with him. He instructed Ceorl to lead them back to the enemy. As they rode he quickly organised his riders he had the numbers. They would charge to break up the enemy and then ride the survivors down.

oOoOoOoOo

As Éomund tried to rally the survivors to him, Horvath crushed the skull of an Orc spearman attacking his friend.

As dawn had broken they had attacked, driving the Orc's and Warg's back but then over three score of the scum had charged from the west. It was either a trap or just bad luck, regardless they were in serious trouble.

oOoOoOoOo

Back in Éomund's hill fort Harry Potter sat up and prayed he wasn't too late, pausing only to gather up and draw his sword he apparated in to battle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Bloodstained**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Last Time**_

_Back in Éomund's hill fort Harry Potter sat up and prayed he wasn't too late, pausing only to gather up and draw his sword he apparated in to battle._

Éomund struggled to bring order from the chaos around him. Over half his men were dead or injured, and of the twenty or so still fighting at least half of those were now fighting on foot. He could hear Horvath cursing as he protected him while he tried to rally the men. Rising up in his stirrups he signaled to one of his mounted men to charge the bowmen forming up to the left. Even as the man nodded his understanding Éomund heard a loud crack and half turned in his saddle to see what caused the noise, only to feel a heavy thump, like a horses kick to his chest that pushed him back and off his horse.

Harry apparated in with a loud cracking noise, he staggered and nearly fell as a wave of magical exhaustion passed through him. Summoning his strength he cast his gaze around the battlefield. Goblin like creatures were swarming around the riders many using large bear sized wolves as mounts while others attacked with arrows or spears. Harry looked desperately around the battle trying to locate Éomund. He soon spotted Horvath and a few other unhorsed riders forming a shield wall. Hoping Éomund was there he began moving in that direction.

Horvath turned and spotted Harry standing alone near the edge of the battle field, he had know idea how the young man came to be here and frankly he hoped the lad wasn't alone as things were going cursed poorly and unless help arrived soon they were going to die. He could see the still mounted riders fighting the remaining warg riders which kept those bastards too busy to attack but unfortunately left him with just ten men to hold against double that number at least. He ducked under another arrow and turned back to where he had seen Harry.

Harry cut down one orc and parried the sword thrust of another before slamming his elbow in to its face stunning it before he slashed its throat. Before he could move a step another orc rushed forward this one thrust a long spear at his chest, he sidestepped and grabbed the haft tugging it forward and decapitating its owner, then swayed to avoid a sword blow that would have torn his throat out. Harry turned to his new foe and gestured casting a silent 'Expelliarmus' throwing the orc back over twenty feet and sending its sword flying in the opposite direction. Then Harry pitched forward falling to his knees as an arrow struck him in the back, somehow he managed to hold on to his sword and brought it up to block a blow from another orc his riposte gutted it, then trembling from pain and exhaustion he used his sword to push himself to his feet and begin moving to the shield wall.

Horvath saw Harry struck by an arrow, fall and then fight back to his feet and begin walking toward the shield wall. He could also see almost a dozen foes between Harry and safety and knew the lad was doomed, even uninjured the chances of him beating that many at once were too long to consider. Horvath raised his blade acknowledging the lads bravery and was about to turn back to his men when something happened that shocked the seasoned warrior to the core.

Harry could see almost a dozen orcs closing on him. Drawing on his diminishing reserves of power he prepared himself and gestured as he cast an overpowered reducto curse at a large rock half buried in the soil. It exploded into shards literally tearing apart a half dozen orcs. Harry staggered almost falling as spots appeared before his eyes, he needed to rest and to lose consciousness here was to die. Taking a shuddering breath he looked around, the battle had ground to a halt watching him with fear and open mouthed awe. He had hoped that the orcs would break and run but the four still upright merely snarled and charged. Knowing that another spell might literally drain him he cast the one bit of magic that drew very little from his reserves and morphed in to his wolf animagus form.

Horvath stood stock still and open mouthed in shock, he had watched as the lad gestured and a large rock exploded in to a cloud of deadly shards, then confronted once more he'd turned in to a huge wolf. He watched as the wolf tore in to the orcs, terrified the scum had tried to flee but the wolf pursued them pulling them down. Then it turned and ran straight at the goblin archers, it was almost upon them when an arrow struck it almost bringing it down. The wolf simply caught the arrow in its teeth and tore it out, and then lunged forward again; the archers broke and ran with the wolf behind them.

As the wolf disappeared in to the darkness Horvath came to his wits, ordering his remaining riders to see quickly to the wounded he knelt and checked his old friend and lord. Éomund was still alive but the arrow was in a lung and he dare not draw it out. Ordering stretchers be made from spears and cloaks to move the wounded he considered his next move. Fear said he should flee before what ever it was returned and attacked him next, but the truth was that the lad had saved them all sorcerer or not. Calling for a horse and two mounted men he rode out after the wolf.

They had passed dead orcs and goblins their bodies torn apart yet when they found Harry he was human once more. He lay passed out almost half a mile from the battle, two arrows had pierced him and he bled from a terrible wound on his back. Horvath dismounted and examined him.

"Is he alive?" queried one of the riders.

"Yes" answered Horvath who was both relieved and a bit fearful still.

"What do we do? You saw what he was back there as well as I did."

"I saw him save us" retorted Horvath "help me bind his wounds and let's go".

The remaining riders made their way slowly, their numerous wounded riding double or on stretchers dragged by their own horses. Many of the survivors glanced fearfully at one particular stretcher and most save Horvath kept as far away as they could.

oOoOoOoOo

**Éomund's Hill Fort – The day after the battle**

Théodwyn watched the surgeon work on her husband; his pale almost blue face gave credence to the skilled surgeon's fears. He sighed and turned to her his expression grim.

"My Lady I fear the arrow has punctured the lung and grazed the heart, there is little I can do save ease his passing" the surgeon placed a hand on her arm "I'm sorry Théodwyn".

"Éomund is a fighter I won't give up yet, now what of the other wounded?" Théodwyn asked.

"All save one of those wounded that made it back should survive though two may lose limbs" the surgeon had worked for hours on the wounded and was confident in his estimate.

"What of Harry Potter?" enquired Théodwyn.

"Remarkable my Lady, he's healing at an amazing rate, I've never seen anything like it in thirty years."

"Yet he is still unconscious."

"Yes although at this point I think it more likely exhaustion than his injuries that keep him unconscious." The surgeon looked pensive for a moment before asking a question that had been bothering him "My Lady if I may ask a question?"

"Of course"

"Why is the lad's room guarded, is he in danger?"

"I am afraid that the answer to that question lies with Horvath, I have some inkling as to why but I fear more became apparent during the battle." Théodwyn left the room pondering her own conclusions.

Ayrica sat watching the unconscious man known as Harry Potter as he lay unmoving. She had already visited her uncle's bedside and knew without a miracle he would die. Somehow she knew her uncle's miracle rested in the hands of Harry Potter. As she sat waiting his awakening she felt her own eyes grow weary, and she felt herself falling asleep even as she sat in the hard backed uncomfortable chair.

She opened her eyes to find herself still sitting in the room with Harry but they were no longer alone, a young woman clad all in white with straight blond hair stood next to the bed stroking Harry's brow. In the room there was suddenly a strong floral scent, almost like roses but subtly different, the woman suddenly turned and looked at Ayrica and smiled even as she continued to stroke Harry's brow.

'Hello Ayrica, my name is Luna and firstly I wanted to thank you for sitting with Harry, letting him rest was the right thing to do but now he must wake up for he has a quest to complete."

"I don't know how to wake him up, do you?" Ayrica asked, Luna didn't answer so she tried to move closer to Harry but couldn't seem to make her body obey.

"Why can't I move am I dreaming?"

"Yes and no Ayrica, this is a dream of sorts but all very real, in some ways anyway but that is not important right now what is important is the next things that happen. Do you remember Harry healing you?" Ayrica nodded "well that is one of Harry's many gifts, part of his magic if you like. The other important thing is his role, his mission if you like it's very, very important to everyone." Luna paused for a moment so Ayrica jumped in with a question.

"What is Harry's mission?"

"Harry is the Valar's champion, the foe of Sauron; it's his role to oppose Sauron's magic."

"I don't understand."

"That's alright you may understand later but for now wake him up."

"How?" Ayrica cried out "You are no help at all, why don't you wake him up?"

"I am a long way away Ayrica and if I come to you now I would probably exhaust myself if it even worked. So let's get our hero out of bed." Luna began poking Harry with her wand "Wake up Harry, Haarryyyy wake up, out of bed, rise and shine."

"I've got an idea, why don't I throw a bucket of water on him?" suggested Ayrica in a snide tone.

"Don't get snippy with me young miss" Luna warned before smiling broadly at Harry's unmoving form "I have a better idea" she leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. After several moments nothing happened and Luna sighed "Well I know it was a bit clichéd but at least I got a kiss."

"What's going on here?" demanded a voice.

In the doorway stood Théodwyn who was looking in shock at her niece who was alone in the room and had just kissed the unconscious young man lying in the bed.

Ayrica blinked and found herself no longer seated but standing over Harry, Luna was nowhere to be seen 'Was I dreaming?' she asked herself, it felt so real she could still smell the almost rose scent.

"Ayrica what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here by yourself especially if what I just witnessed is the result!" Théodwyn looked at the confused look on the girls face and frowned.

"Are you alright Ayrica?" she inquired.

"Aunt Théodwyn I've just had the strangest dream" she went on to explain about Luna and her message. "She kept telling me to wake him up, but he's unconscious".

Théodwyn's face was expressionless "Are you sure that her name was Luna?" she asked her niece.

"Yes Aunty."

Théodwyn told her niece to stay with the young man; moving as quickly as her heavily pregnant body would allow she could go to find Horvath and her husband's surgeon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Wolf **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Théodwyn, Horvath, Ayrica and the surgeon Hrolf clustered around Harry's bed. Hrolf carried a precious glass vial of something he called spiritof hartshorn that his apprentice had fetched when he was asked how to wake Harry.

Hrolf turned to Théodwyn "My Lady, you are really convinced that…" he was interrupted by Horvath.

"Just do it Hrolf we need answers" Horvath's voice was stern but he looked tired and worried.

Hrolf pulled the stopper from the vial and a pungent odour filled the room as he held it under Harry's nose, as Harry inhaled he gasped and seemed to almost wake before his partially open eyes closed again.

"Curse it, he was almost awake then" grumbled Horvath as he turned to the surgeon "should we get him to drink some?"

"Definitely not" warned Hrolf "it might kill him, well I could bleed him it has been known to help before."

Théodwyn was silent for several moments thinking before speaking "What if we used pain?"

"You mean to torture him?" asked a shocked Hrolf.

"No of course not" objected Théodwyn "I mean a cut and maybe some salt, a painful wound may awaken him enough for your concoction to work."

"It may not work my Lady but if you give me a few moments I will fetch my scalpel and some suitable thread." Hrolf quickly ducked out of the room leaving the other three standing silent, each with their own thoughts.

Soon enough the surgeon returned and made an incision on Harry's arm before taking a handful of salt and pouring it over the wound. Harry reacted slightly and Hrolf held the vial once more under Harry's nose, Harry returned to consciousness spluttering and gasping from the strong Ammonia like smell.

"Bloody Hell what was that?" asked Harry in a weak voice.

oOoOoOoOo

Éomund was still hanging on although he was deathly pale and his breathing was dangerously shallow as Harry was helped in to the room and to a chair by Horvath and Hrolf. Harry looked sadly at the dying man before turning to Théodwyn.

"I can try to heal him, or at least get him over the worst of his injuries but you need to understand that it may not work, I know little about the intricacies of healing and only a little healing magic." Harry didn't want to give them false hope.

Using his ring as a tool to focus his attention he slowly gathered his magic, pooling his power before releasing one of the few healing spells he knew. A soft white glow covered Harry's hands as he laid them on Éomund. Soon the older man looked a great deal more peaceful, and a lot of his colour had returned. Harry however was pale and his hands were shaking.

Théodwyn had tears in her eyes as she embraced Harry "Thank you Harry Potter for saving my husband, but I think it's time to get you back to bed, if Hrolf and Horvath are willing?"

Horvath laid a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder "it would be my pleasure my lady."

oOoOoOoOo

Éomund awoke the next morning; he was still in some pain from his wounds but was able to sit up. After being checked over by Hrolf he spent most of the morning in conference with Horvath, Théodwyn and a select few advisors.

Eventually Théodwyn made her excuses and left a strange expression on her face, Éomund didn't notice as he was particularly interested in Horvath's description of the appearance and actions of Harry and fascinated by the second strange appearance of this 'Luna'. When Éomund began to enquire as to his peoples reaction Horvath was less positive.

"My Lord while the survivors are thankful, indeed many credit Harry with turning the battle but they are fearful many are superstitious and unsure what to make of his powers, the shape changing in particular. I would hope that world of your healing may help somewhat with this."

Éomund frowned but before he could answer a knock sounded at the door, he considered who might be interrupting a moment before calling "Enter."

It was Hrolf the surgeon who wasted no time with the protocols simply proclaiming "My Lord your wife has gone in to labour and" here he smiled "requests your presence in you quarters."

With a whispered "Gods" Éomund was up and limping from the room closely followed by Horvath, his two advisors were left alone in the council chamber for a few moments before both laughed and went to find a drink.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry opened his eyes and immediately recognised where he was Valinor, specifically in the gardens near where he and Luna had walked on their last day together. He looked around and spotted Luna sitting on a carved stone bench and smiling at him.

Harry didn't say a word he just took a few steps and pulled Luna in to his embrace.

"Well hello Harry I was wondering when you would wake up, I began to wonder if..." what Luna was wondering was never discussed as Harry kissed her. Neither had any idea how long they stood there embracing but eventually Luna pulled back.

"Harry my love we need to talk and our time together here is limited. Manwë has observed your use of magic has been exhausting you and draining your energy. At first our brand of magic seemed both very different and yet compatible but we are seeing the first hurdle if you like. While you will always be able to do wandless magic for most spells especially complicated ones you need a better focus than the ring channelling high level spells is proving more difficult than any of us expected."

Luna indicated a tree beside her where a wooden staff seemingly made of a single tree branch, perhaps an inch in diameter rested, the entire staff was a dull grey colour and a single emerald capped the staff.

"Aulë himself made it for you Harry and Varda has blessed it hoping that you will carry it to help protect middle earth." Luna's face was serious as she picked it up cradling it in her arms and carried it to Harry.

Harry stood silent watching Luna approach but didn't reach for the staff instead he was focused on her. "Luna when will be together again, how much longer is your training going to take?"

"I have all but finished my training now my final task was to steer your first steps, the Valar have taught me to understand my gift and I've received some other training" Luna shrugged and smiled "I could leave tomorrow but the journey would take at least a month by boat, it's too far for me to apparate, I….what?" Luna was finding Harry's smile disconcerting.

"Would a portkey work?" he asked innocently while smirking at her.

Luna opened and closed her mouth before responding "Probably, 10 points Mister Potter." With a bright smile the former Ravenclaw cast 'Portus' on the staff timing it for dawn tomorrow.

They embraced and she kissed him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow morning" Luna was smiling broadly "Harry try to stay out of trouble till then. Oh and by the way Éomund and Théodwyn's baby will be a girl and she's very important down the road so keep an eye on her when you wake up and don't forget to talk to Ayrica she has a role to play as well" Luna took his hand and led him to the stone bench, pushing him down she sat in his lap and kissed him again.

"You need to close your eyes Harry it's time to go back, as I said you've got things to do"

Harry smiled and closed his eyes "We've got things to do."

oOoOoOoOo

**Valinor - Gardens of ****Lórien**

Luna practically skipped through the gardens; she was still carrying Harry's staff and was mentally cataloguing the tasks she needed to complete to be ready for tomorrow.

When she reached the great fountain she found Lord Lórien himself awaiting her he smiled at her exuberance and motioned for her to join him.

"So Luna did you deliver your messages?" Lórien inquired calmly watching the play of water in the fountain.

"Yes Lord Lórien, and I presented the staff but he asked me to hold it till tomorrow"

"I see, my dear Luna you do understand the risk don't you, the cost of your choice?" his voice was solemn and kind as he turned to look in to her eyes.

"I understand but I have also seen the cost if he doesn't love and once he realises what has happened to him, well I can help him deal with it."

"So you have decided?"

"Yes"

"Then may my blessing go with you Luna, you both have a long and dangerous road ahead and alas not even I can see all that will befall you. Have courage and be true to each other, if he is the shield that defends then you Luna, are the lamp that illuminates."

oOoOoOoOo

**Rohan – Éomund's Hill Fort**

A little after sunset the daughter of Éomund and Théodwyn was born. They decided to name the baby Éowyn. Théodwyn had a somewhat difficult if relatively quick labour and lay resting, baby Éowyn beside her. The men went in search of drink to wet the babies head.

Amid the celebrations Harry awoke alone in a darkened room. He sat up slowly and feeling no pain or dizziness he slowly got out of bed, pulled on his boots and tunic and followed the sounds of celebration. Soon he entered the main hall and found nearly all Éomund's riders engaged in what looked to be a drinking contest.

As he looked for Horvath or Éomund he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to find a young blond man, obviously well in to his cups.

"Yowse the wolf man aren't you?" slurred out the youngster.

Harry paused feeling somewhat anxious about people's reactions. He considered what to say before deciding on the truth.

"I guess I am."

"Wanted to thank you, saved me and saved Lord Éomund from what I hear" he grabbed Harry's forearm so they were wrist to wrist "my thanks."

This seemed to start a small avalanche of thanks, while Harry could see some standing back many came and gripped his arm or clapped his shoulder. Many brought him drinks and more than one serving woman seemed to be appraising him. Eventually Harry was 'rescued' by Horvath and was taken to the seated Éomund.

Éomund studied the youth who looked a lot healthier than he had a few hours ago "Welcome Harry Potter, come join us. I owe you a debt young man and I will start that repayment with a drink" he signaled a serving girl.

"There's no need to stand on formality Harry here sit and join us."

Harry sat on the stool offered and took a drink off a young girl.

"Now Harry I have heard from many of your heroics during the battle after I took my nap" a few laughs came from around the room as Éomund smiled wryly " now while your secrets are your own maybe you could share some of your story with me?"

Harry glance around noticing that quite a few nearby riders were listening in on the conversation. He answered honestly but omitted some parts of the story, still by the end quite a few riders were gathered around listening to Harry's version of the battle. When he got to the part about being an animagus many of the riders including Éomund wanted to see the transformation.

Harry stood and shifted to his wolf form as he did riders jumped back out of the way and he caught a few muttered words but most seemed fascinated. Éomund stretched out a hand to touch him and hesitated eying the huge wolf, Harry the wolf met his eyes and nodded and soon Éomund was examining the wolf, feeling it' coat and lastly examining it's almost luminous green eyes.

After Harry changed back to his human self and dealt with the large number of questions ranging from 'can you smell as well as a wolf?' Right through to 'how long can you stay as a wolf?' While Harry attempted to answer questions without lying or giving complicated answers he soon found that some of those who had originally looked on fearfully were now watching on and a few were among those asking questions. He hoped that this was a step in the right direction in regard to the easing of the rider's fears, this hope was reinforced when one of the riders Harry remembered from the farm two nights past, called for toast to "Harry the Wolf" and then had given a poor and rather comical imitation of a wolf's howl. Harry had laughed with many of the riders and had raised his tankard in acknowledgement.

Eventually Éomund was summoned by his wife and after his departure many of the riders began drifting off to their beds soon Harry and Horvath were nearly alone in the room. Harry was cradling a tankard of ale and smiling.

"Harry this is as relaxed as I've seen you in the last two days" Horvath commented.

'Well you see I had a dream when I was taking a nap and I know that things are going to get a lot better come tomorrow no matter what else happens." At that Harry drained his tankard, raised it in salute to Horvath and walked back to his room.

At the back of the room one of the few men left drained his tankard and rose to leave as well, his eyes never left the figure of Harry Potter and as he stood his hand fell to his sword hilt.

Not far away to the east, in the rolling hills and grasslands over a hundred heavily armed men rode west.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Two by Two**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Last Time:_

_Not far away to the east, in the rolling hills and grasslands over a hundred heavily armed men rode west_.

**Rivendell**

Lord Elrond stood patiently awaiting for the newly arrived messenger to present himself. It was not common for one of the elves who dwelt in the grey havens to travel the long road to the sanctuary that was Rivendell and if Elrond was to be honest he was curious what circumstance warranted such an armed escort as had ridden in not an hour past.

Soon a gentle knock on the door announced that the messenger had arrived, Elrond responded with a simple "Enter" as he stood to great the elf from the havens.

Elrond recognised the elf, Finar a long time resident of the havens and advisor of Círdan. Finar's mail coat was covered by a travel stained grey cloak. Finar inclined his head and simply handed Elrond a scroll case, a sealed scroll case.

"My thanks; do you wish to join me for some refreshments whilst I read this?" inquired Elrond.

"No Lord Elrond I will see to my escort and await your answer before we ride back" Finar bowed respectfully and left the room.

Breaking the seal on the case Elrond sat at his desk to read the message within seconds his face was pale. As he finished he let the scroll fall to the table. For almost an hour he sat while walking in his memories before he stood and called for his sons.

oOoOoOoOo

**Late Evening - Éomund's Hill Fort**

Ælfwine was a far sighted young rider and when he sighted a glint of light in the darkness he signaled to the most senior man on duty, a grey bearded veteran named Felaróf. Soon both peered in to the night straining eyes and ears for a hint of trouble, they like most of the riders in the fort were well aware of the recent battle and all were alert.

"There it is again Felaróf there to the east" an excited Ælfwine pointed in to the darkness.

"I'll take your word for it lad, I'll stand your watch, and you run and inform Horvath."

Not ten minutes later Felaróf was joined by both Horvath and Éomund; now all three stood watching the east as their men took up arms and manned the walls. All could now see and hear the approaching horsemen. Hands gripped weapons a little tighter as man wondered what new threat approached.

On the Wall Éomund watched the approaching mounted men trying to get an idea as to their number and disposition. They watched a single rider urge his mount into a canter and pull ahead of the others; he seemed to be headed toward the gate, either a scout or an envoy. Both Horvath and Felaróf turned toward the gate at the same time but it was Horvath who spoke first.

"My lord a rider approaches the gate."

Éomund smiled at his old friend, "I can see that old man, and perhaps we should see what he wants."

Sure enough a lone rider soon appeared walking his horse up the incline that led to the gate and halted waiting. Felaróf as was his duty challenged the newcomer.

"Halt, who approaches the gate" he called in a loud voice.

The rider cast back his hood revealing a young man who answered in a clear, loud voice.

"Théoden King of the Mark rides this night."

oOoOoOoOo

King Théoden sat at his brother in laws table drinking a cup of mulled wine, with his sister by his side, his new niece Éowyn on his knee. Smiling at the baby he took another sip from his goblet.

"So Éomund my friend you hinted earlier of strange tidings to share with me."

"My King let me show you something" he lifted his shirt showing a large healed scar on the left side of his chest "I lay dying this morning."

"I…but how?" Théoden reached out a hand running it along the wound "It looks like an old wound."

Théodwyn turned with a sad smile on her face laying a hand on the king's arm.

"Brother it is a tale worthy of a bard, and you will hear all and meet our resident mystery but first we have some ill news that is far more important for you to hear."

Théodwyn and Éomund went on to detail the happenings of the last three days. Starting with the massacre at the farm and ending with the battle and Éomund's miraculous healing. Théoden sat silently throughout the story his face thoughtful.

As the tale ended he looked down at the baby he still held and then turned to his sister's husband.

"Éomund your brother was a strong stubborn man and I share your grief, but the rest sounds almost unbelievable, you say he's a sorcerer, healer and warrior and a shape-changer no less. Then there's this mysterious ghost 'Luna' who sprouts warning and omens."

"My King he saved my life and that of my kin for that alone I am in his debt."

Théoden kissed Éowyn and then handed the baby over to her mother and yawned.

"You have given me a great deal to consider, in the morning we'll try to get to the bottom of these events and consider what we need to do."

oOoOoOoOo

Harry Potter bounced out of bed as soon as he was awake, before realising that it was still dark outside his small window. Cursing and feeling a bit foolish he went to the bench and splashed water on his face. After a quick cleaning charm on his clothes he decided a walk would help pass the time. Harry noted that the halls were remarkably busy considering the time. He passed several servants going about their duties and spotted several guards oft as not receiving a nod of recognition. A growing reminder intruded on his walk and he heeded the call of nature made his way to the latrines.

As he buttoned his trousers he heard others talking, he was about to greet them when he caught a few words.

"…the kings here, he's a… quarry than the wolf… wizard will pay handsomely...we must act quickly…."

Harry quickly cast both disillusionment and silencing charms on himself and moved to see if he could spot whoever was speaking but found the area empty. Cursing he moved quickly making his way to the hall seeking Horvath or Éomund, his luck seemed determined to stay foul and he found no one of authority in the hall. He turned to walk out when he nearly collided with Ayrica.

"Good morn Harry Potter you seem rushed this fine day." she smiled as she spoke but it quickly faded as she saw the look on Harry's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Ayrica where's your uncle?"

"My Uncle and Aunt are breaking their fast alone with the King, why?"

"The king…when did the king get here?" the fact that the king was here seemed to add more weight to the overheard conversation.

"Last night, you were sound asleep, but Harry what's happened?" When Ayrica noticed Harry's worried face she grew more concerned.

"Show me where your uncle and the king are and I'll tell all but I think we need to hurry."

Ayrica simply took his hand and ran with him towards her uncles rooms. She was out of breath by the time they reached her uncles room, pulling Harry to a stop she paused to get enough breath back to talk.

'Harry we can't just burst in! Let me go in and get my uncle we can talk to him about seeing the King, just wait here."

Ayrica straightened her dress and knocked on the door, one of her uncles servants answered looking unhappy, he glanced briefly at Harry and sneering before ushering her in. Harry stood nervously outside the family's rooms waiting for her to return as he waited he kept looking around, half expecting to see armed men coming down the corridor.

After several minutes Ayrica had not returned and he began to pace outside the door, more minutes passed and he thought about knocking on the door himself but didn't want to cause trouble especially after seeing how put out the servant had been. Trying to stop from pacing the corridor Harry leant against the wall, thinking about how he would explain, when he heard a scream and a thump which made the wall shudder.

"Shit"

He tried the door which was apparently barred from within. Harry pointed at the door and cast "Alohomora" the unlocking charm, Harry kicked at the door and darted in to the room. Lord Éomund lay slumped against the wall, and two men held both Ayrica and Lady Théodwyn at knife point, another armed man stood with his sword pointed at another man that Harry didn't know but assumed to be the king.

Before anyone could move he cast "Expelliarmus" blasting the swordsman off his feet and smashing him in to the far wall with bone breaking force. He then span raising both hands and cast "Stupefy" the red light hitting one man and sending him to the floor unconscious but the second spell missed as the man crumpled having been kicked in the groin by Ayrica. Once the man was on the floor Ayrica pushed her aunt back toward her brother the King and kicked the man once more before running to her where Harry was kneeling by her uncle.

Harry winced as Ayrica dealt with her assailant and moved to kneel by Lord Éomund, checking him for wounds by the look of things he'd been struck hard across the face with something heavy. Harry felt Ayrica kneel next to him as he concentrated preparing to cast one of the few healing spells he knew.

"Watch out" a male voice called as Harry heard movement behind him he half turned to see the man Ayrica had felled rise from the floor knife in hand and lunge at the King.

As Harry raised his hand preparing to cast a spell a familiar voice beat him to it "Petrificus Totalu_s_" the man froze in place and slowly fell backwards. Harry turned to see Luna standing wand still pointed at the unmoving man on the floor.

"Hullo Harry, I must say you do seem to get in to trouble when I'm not around"

oOoOoOoOo

King Théoden stood at the head of the table and raised his hand for silence.

"Strange things are afoot in Rohan we have seen raids and killings, treachery, burning and theft. We must be vigilant for this can not be allowed to continue. I shall be ordering patrols along our borders and we shall see what we can root out and expose to the light of day."

As the King finished speaking many of the riders rose to the feet applauding and screaming out their approval of the Kings plans. In the back of the room Harry sat with one arm around Luna, the other clutched his new staff as they observed the proceedings. Eventually the hall grew quiet again and the King continued.

"This very morn a traitor and his thugs tried their hand, in this very stronghold, rest assured we shall get answers from these traitors, we shall know who holds the reins and then we shall meet out justice. Captains prepare your éoreds to ride; I want patrols out within the hour."

The hall soon emptied as the Captains gave their orders and men dispersed to prepare. As soon as most had departed, Éomund motioned for Harry and Luna to come to the Kings table. As they walked toward the far end of the hall Harry could feel the Kings eyes appraising him. When they reached the table Harry and Luna both knelt before the King.

"Rise"

"Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood I have heard about and seen you both defending Rohan and her people, for these acts of bravery I thank you and name you both friends of Rohan. You are forever free to travel the lands of the Riddermark."

Both thanked the King and as Harry was about to make their farewells Luna suddenly stepped forward.

"Théoden King I bring you a message from the Valar and the gift of foreknowledge. Lord Oromë the Hunter, whom you know as Béma has asked me to deliver this message to you. Beware of traitors, trust your kin for your salvation lies with the blood of the House of Eorl and it is given into your hands to mould the future of your people."

The King was looking wide eyed at the young woman standing before him; a silvery light seemed to shine around her body.

"As for my other gift Théoden King, know that we have averted disaster through Harry's interference. Your kin been spared, his arrival sparked changes; the blood of your house was not spilt, your sisters son and daughter are not orphans to be and your son will see a house renewed, the House of Eorl will be renowned but for this to happen you must open your eyes to the world outside the Riddermark, seek out the white council in Rivendell."

Luna looked in to the Kings eyes as she finished speaking and saw intelligence and wisdom smiling to him she curtsied and turned to Harry.

"Now we can leave Harry."

King Théoden sat quietly absorbing what had been said, he had many questions but two seemed more important than the others.

"Luna how do you know, who are you really?"

"I am a seer Théoden King and a messenger of the Valar, as is Harry. I am the lamp and he is the shield." Luna's voice had an almost singsong cadence to it as she spoke.

"We shall return soon but we have other messages to deliver and not all will be well received."

Luna turned to Harry and in the blink of an eye she was gone and a white owl flapped its wings alighting on Harry's shoulder. He simply smiled and waved before raising his staff as both disappeared with a thundering crack.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Dark Fortress**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Caras Galadhon -Lothlorien**

Galadriel's eyes were bright as she studied the message sent by trusted messenger to her by Círdan the Shipwright, Lord of the Havens. She passed the parchment to her husband as she turned her attention to the messenger.

"Lord Círdan mentions a messenger arrived with this warning from the Valar, yet this name "Harry Potter" is strange of what kindred was he?"

The elf bowed "My Lady, Harry Potter was of the Edain."

Galadriel half rose from her throne in shock before sitting back and catching her husbands gaze.

"My vision becomes clearer this wanderer I scryed must be this messenger, but why an Edain." she mused. .

oOoOoOoOo

**Near the edge of the Mirkwood Forest**

Harry once more in his animagus wolf form sat on his haunches, tongue lolling out as he watched the sky awaiting Luna's reappearance. Travelling as animals meant they could cover a great deal of ground Luna especially; it also made her a great scout. He had to admit that their time travelling together was a hell of a lot better than the lone traveller routine of his first few weeks in Middle Earth. Luna was loyal, loving, intelligent, unpredictable and some times frustratingly vague companion but every day he saw another dimension to why he loved her and the many facets of her personality that made her Luna.

A white speck appeared above the tree line and soon he recognised Luna as she winged her way toward him, she landed and swiftly transformed.

"Two riders, both are armed oh and by the way Harry you stink of 'wolfeness' so before you greet them you may want to transform and freshen up a bit."

"Wolfeness?" Harry asked as he transformed.

Luna smiled happily at him before casting a cleaning charm on her clothes. Sighing Harry did the same.

"Just why do I need to 'meet' these particular travellers Luna? For the last two weeks we've avoided everyone else we ran in to."

Luna extended her hand to shake Harry's.

"Luna Lovegood, seer pleased to meet you."

"Alright I get it, but seriously why?"

Luna held up two fingers, her facial expression told Harry that she was going in to what he called her Ravenclaw persona.

"Reason number one Mister Potter is that one is an elf, a very important elf that we need to meet. Reason number two is the elf's companion he's not so important right now but he will be of prime importance a bit down the timeline. Third reason…."

Harry interrupted "Hang on you held up two fingers."

"Woman's prerogative to change her mind, the THIRD reason is that I want to see if they have some decent food, I am sick of bloody rodents eaten raw thanks very much."

Harry was trying to look offended but the smile ruined the effect somewhat.

"Oh and Harry I think you may need your staff for this introduction, we need to make a good and lasting first impression" seeing Harry was about to ask a question she sighed and added a caveat "Because it will make our lives easier further down the line."

Harry laughed and caught Luna's arm pulling her in for a quick kiss that deepened for several moments. Harry and Luna's romantic relationship was moving slowly forward, Harry was treading carefully terrified of both driving her away and of losing her while Luna tried to not go too fast and scare him off.

A few cleaning charms later and they both sat on a small grassy mound watching as two riders approached, both appeared cautious but non-threatening Harry noted that both were armed but had yet to ready any weapons. The elven rider was dressed in simple travelling attire and a long green cloak, a bow and quiver of arrows were visible on his back. The human however looked far less polished; he was unshaven and his heavy leather vest has stained and patched, a sword was strapped to his saddle. As they drew near the elf rained his mount in while the man rode a bit closer before raising his hand in greeting.

"Well met, you are a long way from more travelled roads are you in need of assistance?" While rough looking the man voice was a smooth and melodious.

"Well met strangers" responded Harry leaning on his staff and smiling at the horseman as Luna stood quietly behind him "My thanks for your kind offer but we are fine thank you."

The mounted man looked puzzled glancing at Luna and Harry before his gaze swept over the surrounding area.

"If you don't mind me asking where are your horses, and the rest of your party? These lands can be dangerous to small parties of travellers."

Harry noted the sound of genuine concern in the man's voice, even as Luna answered his question.

"Good sir my thanks for your concern, my friend and I travel north, and we are tasked with delivering a very important message as well as a number of other duties. As to the danger Harry and I are well able to defend our selves if such things come to pass."

The man glanced at Harry's staff and the hilt of the sword showing under Harry's cloak before he turned to his companion calling out in the language of the Sindrian elves.

"Legolas if these two are truly alone we may need to convince them to allow us to guide them to your people or to turn them back to Rohan." Turning back to the two youths he was surprised to see the young woman smiling at him.

Luna cocked her head as she stood looking up at the rider before responding in perfectly pronounced Sindrian.

"I am sorry but our duty must forestall a visit to the woodland realm and we have completed our task in the lands of the Riddermark, now pray join us in seeking some refreshment, Harry if you would do the honours."

Harry gestured with his staff and a large tartan rug appeared along with several cushions and a large wicker basket. He then transfigured a pebble in to a large stone urn before filling it with water.

"Ohh very nice Harry, you were always good at transfiguration. So gentlemen would you prefer fresh water or mint tea?"

The elf gasped and his eyes suddenly focused on Harry's staff while the human rider looked almost like he would faint before he pulled himself together.

"What sorcery is this?" the man demanded, as his hand went to his sword hilt.

"So not Tea then" asked Luna sadly.

Speaking just loud enough to be heard Harry suddenly locked eyes with the elf who was reaching for his bow.

"Master Elf I would hate to have to knock you off your horse but threaten us with violence and I will." Harry's voice was cold and the human rider began to draw his sword.

"Aragorn son of Arathorn leave your sword in it sheath, Legolas Greenleaf stay your arrow we mean you no harm. Indeed our task concerns you both as much as any of the others."

"Who are you? What task do you speak of?" asked Aragorn.

"Whom do you serve?" was Legolas's question.

"My Name is Luna Lovegood and my companion is named Harry Potter, I'll let Harry explain the rest while I get the tea started." Luna cast a warming charm on the stone urn before casting a large handful of mint leaves in.

"Luna and I have several tasks to complete the first is to deliver a warning to the White council."

Aragorn and Legolas were shocked that the two strangers even knew the term 'White Council' as the council was more the providence of rulers and sages.

"How do you know of the council sorcerer?" demanded Aragorn his hand once more on his sword hilt.

"I was told to deliver a message to all those on the white council, Curunir or as you know him Saruman is a traitor and moves to thwart both Sauron and the White Council. He like too many others has fallen and now seeks only power and dominion over others. Already Círdan spreads the word to the council for we also delivered a warning from the Valar. Sauron's has risen again and is using the darkest sorcery imaginable all must band together for without unity you will be defeated."

As Harry spoke; Legolas and Aragorn looked on with growing awe as an aura of power coursed around the young man leaving both of them gaping and speechless.

Legolas recovered first "How do you know this? What are you?"

Luna stepped forward, her eyes glowed with a pure white light and her voice hinted at the power contained in her young body.

"I am the lamp that illuminates the futures, the many paths of possibility; he is the shield the foe of evil sorcery the Valar's weapon against Sauron." Luna shuddered and took a deep breath.

"It is becoming rather exhausting going through that every time I meet people, anyway I know you both have many questions but little trust so to you I say journey on to Rivendell to seek your answers there oh and do try the mint tea it is rather good."

Luna stepped back in to Harry's arms and whispered in to his ear, Harry nodded and winked at Aragorn and Legolas before both disappeared with a loud cracking noise.

Aragorn was speechless as he recovered his wits his eyes swept over the area seeing nothing. Legolas guided his mount forward to stand beside his friends.

"Aragorn I think we need to ride on to Rivendell, if what they say is true dark times await us."

"What were they Legolas spirits, illusions they just disappeared!"

"My friend if I am right and my eyes did not deceive me the young man held a staff and I am not entirely sure that either of those two was even human. So again we had best make all haste to Rivendell."

Aragorn sniffed as a sudden scent of mint wafted up.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry and Luna appeared in a small clearing; several miles away from the path.

"What the hell was that about Luna? We scared the pants off those two!"

"I saw that meeting two nights ago we achieved the outcome I wanted AND as I said you meet two people who will very important down the line. I wanted them a bit shocked and frightened as that will motivate them to seek out the council. Now Mister Potter we had best make haste to Dol Guldur."

"What else have you seen Luna?"

"Nothing, just blackness whatever is there is warded against my vision just as I was told it would be."

Harry sighed and transformed in to a wolf, even as Luna assumed her owl form and took flight winging her way toward a fortress almost as feared as Mordor, far below a wolf sped through the trees.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry and Luna stood in the shadows of the trees gazing at Amon Lanc and the dark, brooding fortress known as Dol Guldur that stood on the heights of the rocky, bare hill. Even from here they could feel a sense of wrongness about the fortress. While it looked deserted they knew that was far from the truth.

"So any ideas on how we get in?" asked Harry.

"I would suggest simply apparating in but….well who knows what traps have been set for unwanted visitors, I think we need to scout it out and realistically I am the best equipped for that."

"No bloody way are you going in there alone Luna."

"I'm not planning on entering, just doing a quick flyover and maybe a bit of check of the walls and gates. I'll be careful Harry, don't do anything too Gryffindor while I'm gone."

Before Harry could protest further Luna transformed and flew toward the fortress. Cursing Harry watched as Luna circled the fortress several times before diving down to land on one of the towers. Fuming Harry stood wondering what the bloody hell Luna was playing at, nearly an hour passed before Harry saw her take flight and wing her way back to their meager campsite.

Luna landed and transformed holding up a hand to forestall the up coming outburst from a red faced Harry.

'Harry let me talk, I don't know exactly what is in there but the whole fortress reeks of evil, I could see hundreds of orc's, goblins and even trolls within, there are slaves, prisoners and Merlin knows what else but that wasn't the source of what I felt."

"Is it Sauron?"

"No…yes….I' don't know Harry but the fortress is a lot more active than we had anticipated. The Valar feared that Sauron wanted to turn this place in to a threat to stop the elves of Lothlorien and Mirkwood from sending aid to Gondor but it looks like he is building an army here."

Harry stood looking up at the fortress thinking through his mission and his options. His primary goal had been to destroy or at least cripple the fortress so that Sauron or whatever lieutenant he left in charge could no longer threaten the two Elvin realms. The Valar had warned them that unless Dol Guldur was removed as a threat many innocents would die.

Initially Harry had planned to sneak in and find some weakness to exploit to defeat his enemy. That plan now looked doomed to fail, he knew he was powerful and that he and Luna wielded powers unheard of in Middle Earth but they couldn't really take on an entire army nor did he have an army. That left guile and trickery, time to consult his inner Slytherin.

oOoOoOoOo

Far above the imposing gates of Dol Guldur a dark figure stood in the shadows atop the central tower, Khamûl, sorcerer, king of men now a ringwraith and slave of his master Sauron peered out in to the forest, his more than human eyes pierced the darkness and shadows as he searched for the intruders he could feel but not find.

Something was not right; he could sense them in the forest nearby, something, not a man nor a cursed elf. No the nature of these spies eluded him. Suddenly a bright white light illuminated the forest for a few moments; he could almost smell the sorcery from here. Now he mused I must take action, lest his master's most important secret be exposed before the appointed time. Summoning his power Khamûl gestured and a pale sword appeared in his hand.

oOoOoOoOo

There was an almost physical sense of evil surrounding the cloaked rider that rode almost invisible to human eyes through the shadowed gate and down the long ramp to the woods below however an owl perched on the tower seemed to take note before taking flight toward the courtyard below.

Harry paced in the clearing, he'd rigged a simple ward in a rough circle around the small clearing and he'd cast a simple disillusionment charm on himself and then waited to see if the plan would work.

A bell sounded three times in Harry's mind, his ward had been crossed. Harry stood silently staff in hand as he scanned the clearing for movement, and there it was a hooded figure armed with a sword. Harry watched as the figure dismounted, sniffed the air and drifted closer, coldness and a nameless dread seemed to seep from the dark figure. If it wasn't for the sword it held Harry would have thought it some sort of dementor, actually that gave him a great idea.

"I know you are here, your little spell failed to stop me, you cannot hide from me, and you cannot escape the Nazgûl fool." The creature's voice was sibilant and had a strange almost echoing quality.

Harry shrugged and released his disillusionment before answering "I wasn't hiding from you to escape, just watching till it was time to deal with you."

Harry raised his staff pointing it at the Nazgûl, summoned up the memory of kissing Luna and cast the Patronus Charm.

"Expecto Patronum"

Prongs the stag leapt from the staff, the huge silver buck lowered its head and charged the Nazgûl catching it with its horns, the Nazgûl screamed and staggered before it stabbed at the patronus with its sword, striking it which dissipated the spell. While not a dementor the Nazgûl was obviously pained by the spell.

Screaming the Nazgûl surged forward sword raised Harry simply parried the blade with his staff and cast the blasting curse.

"Reducto"

The blast threw the dark creature in to a tree which left the Nazgûl off balance.

"Expelliarmus"

The Nazgûl's sword was torn from its grasp as it was slammed in to the tree again, staggered it rose and began to chant, Harry didn't let it finish as he cast the explosive curse directly at the creatures pointing hand.

"Expulso"

The Nazgûl's right hand, gauntlet and all was pulverized, it screamed again and gestured throwing a ball of black energy at Harry. It struck Harry in the shoulder, he screamed out in pain as it felt like a localised Cruciatus curse.

Harry and Khamûl the Nazgûl circled each other before both acted at the same time. Harry cast a shield and the Nazgûl threw another ball of energy, this time his shield simply absorbed it.

Harry quickly cast another blasting curse, this time at the creatures head.

"Reducto"

The Nazgûl ducked away from the spell and darted forward with a bone white knife held in its left hand, stabbing at Harry, who barely managed to sway away from the thrust. Harry responded by stabbing his staff in to its chest and casting the Patronus charm.

"Expecto Patronum"

This time Harry's patronus stag burst out of the Nazgûl who gave a shrill wail and then exploded in to dust leaving a shredded cloak and armour.

Harry was leaning against a tree when Luna found him, after a quick hug and a wan smile Luna's face turned serious.

"Harry they have a dragon."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Unexpected Allies**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Luna busied herself conjuring Harry a good strong cup of tea while he cleaned and repaired his clothes, and ranted.

"Great another bloody dragon, that's just excellent, I was lucky last time now something tells me that this time luck won't cut it." Harry knew he was being juvenile but right at that moment didn't really care.

Luna sipped her tea and watched without commenting as Harry wound down.

"Are you going to drink your tea? It's mint." She inquired in a mild conversational tone while holding the cup out.

Turning to face Luna he took the tea and sat down on the ground.

"What else is bothering you?"

"Other than the dragon?"

"Yes, other than the dragon."

"It was too easy, I shouldn't have beaten one that easily and a Patronus shouldn't have destroyed it at all."

"And?" Luna prodded calmly.

"And so it's now off reporting and gathering it's friends, I can't face all nine at once Luna, even the two of us couldn't handle all nine at once and oh yes I almost forgot they've got a dragon in their heavily manned fortress which I'm tasked with neutralising."

"Ok so that's the picture, what's our cunning plan 'O' masterful one?" asked Luna as she assumed an expression of vapid infatuation including batting her eyelashes.

"Luna stop that."

"Make me" she responded with a smug look.

Harry stood up and stalked over physically picking Luna up and kissing her before pulling her down in to his lap as he sat again.

"We need a plan Luna, if nothing else we need to get in and at least scout out the place."

Luna looked thoughtful for a few moments before responding. "What if we simply walk in, that is you walk in and I'll fly in."

"I don't think they'll open the gate for me somehow."

"They will for their master" stated Luna as she pointed to the pile of belongings left by the disembodied wraith.

"It's a bit risky, I mean what if there is a password or something."

"Harry he's an undead sorcerer bent on world domination, somehow I don't think he'd allow his troops to question him."

Harry ran over everything that could go wrong it was a long list however the simple fact was that they both needed to get in and bar risking a notice me not charm or something similar he couldn't think of a viable alternate.

"Ok lets do it, but if things go all pear shaped I want you to apparate away."

As Harry turned away he missed the strange expression that briefly appeared on Luna's face, a mixture of resolution and fear.

oOoOoOoOo

A lone rider ascended the ramp, its features hidden by a black hooded cloak. As it approached the gates they swung slowly open, allowing the rider to enter before swinging closed with a heavy boom, nobody heard the blacked cloaked rider exhale in relief. Reaching his destination the rider dismounted and walked toward the shadowed door in to the inner fortress.

As soon as Harry entered the shadows of the doorway he cast a wandless notice me not charm and faded in to the background. 'Well part one has been a success' he thought on to part two.

Moving as quietly as he could Harry made his way to the courtyard Luna assured him was directly ahead. He quietly explored the small litter filled courtyard. Finding only a single set of wooden doors he found a shady spot leant against the moss covered stone. When Luna appeared she flew unerringly to Harry, landing on the ground and transforming.

"Ready Luna?"

"All good."

"Right, well let's get moving before anyone starts asking awkward questions."

Touching the lock with his staff Harry whispered a silencing charm and then the unlocking spell "Alohomora."

As the door silently opened both ducked inside, Harry with both his sword and staff in hand and Luna clutching her wand. It appeared that Luna's scouting had been excellent as the floor almost immediately gave way to a set of stairs descending down in to the blackness, a single door on the right led, if Luna was again correct, to the main courtyard where she had seen the fortress's monstrous defenders.

"Out or down?" asked Harry quietly.

"Down, I'll show you the dungeon" Luna whispered back.

Harry cast 'Lumos' lighting the passage as they descended, indeed they walked for almost half an hour. As they descended Harry and Luna could both feel the passage begin to warm up, eventually they both realised that it was becoming brighter, flickering orange hued light. Extinguishing his light spell Harry signalled Luna and both cast notice me not and silencing charms before continuing on. As they turned the final bend they beheld a terrifying sight. A great winged dragon lay atop a pile of what appeared to be riches in a huge cavern.

Harry was just about to lay a hand on Luna indicating that she stop when the dragons great head swung up, eyes open and looked directly at them.

"Well, it appears that I have visitors, the first such other than my jailor." The dragons voice was strange sounding but it spoke very passable common and Harry got the impression it was female "Or perhaps it's a meal arriving?"

Harry slowly edged forward, staff raised as he prepared for an attack. Even without turning he could feel Luna moving in the opposite direction. Deciding that he needed to distract the dragon, and so keep its attention away from Luna he quickly wordlessly cast a fire shield, and then began drawing in his power as he took a few more steps forward you could almost see his magic warping the air around him.

"Flee this place dragon, I don't want to have to kill you." Harry was watching the dragon as it began to move toward him looking up, he meet it's gaze and froze as he felt an alien presence in his mind,. He quickly tried to push the presence out of his mind, but it was too late. Harry almost dropped his staff as pain rippled through him.

"What boy, not so brave now? You are right to fear me I'm no Tom Riddle to be beaten by chance."

The dragon was slowly moving forward, advancing on Harry.

"Where are your friends Harry, where are Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks, the powerful friends who fight your battles and die for you?"

Harry fell to his knees clutching his head; his staff fell to the floor as the dragon crept closer to him.

"You are weak boy, you have failed your uncaring Valar masters and now you must die" the dragon reared back and opened its mouth breathing flame.

"Protego Flameri" screamed Luna as an ice blue shield appeared around Harry, diverting the flames.

The dragon whipped its tail around smashing Luna in to the wall where she slumped to the ground, sniffing at her motionless body before turning back to Harry.

Harry felt the dragons grip on his mind momentarily lessen giving him the opportunity to break free from the dragons hold. Using his staff he rose to his feet looking for Luna and spotted her slumped, unmoving against the wall.

Harry's desperate cry of "Luna" was answered by the dragon mocking voice.

"What is this, yet another sacrifice for the great boy-who-lived?"

Harry started moving even as the Dragon reared back, pointing with his staff he poured power in to his spell "Sectumsempra_._"

The spell opened a large cut in the dragons' torso, but didn't seem to really slow it down much, cursing Harry had to leap aside; somehow he managed to cast "Protego Flameri" just as the dragon breathed a stream of fire at him.

Harry's aura was almost incandescent as he pushed power into his shield, after several seconds the dragon's fire died out giving him his chance, pointing with his staff Harry cast his spell aimed at the cut in the dragon's torso.

"EXPLODA"

The explosive curse went off like the muggle bomb it was based on, the dragon while some what impervious to fire had no protection from being literally torn apart by an internal explosion. Most of the immense carcass ended up at the far end of the cavern where it had destroyed most of the far wall but most of its head and neck lay at his feet. Harry himself was covered in the beasts black blood and as he ran to Luna he found himself sliding and slipping across the stone floor.

Luna still lay slumped against the wall in a small but growing pool of blood. Harry dropped to his knees, calling her name. When she didn't respond he gently cupped her face and tilted it up, her face was untouched but he could see the blood staining her lips she didn't appear to be breathing. Harry gently laid her down cradling her head in his lap.

"Episky" The healing spell had no effect.

"EPISKY" Harry poured his magic in to the spell, the blood stopped flowing but she remained still and lifeless, her eyes open and unseeing.

"No"

"Episky, Episky, Episky"

"Please not Luna" Harry was stroking her hair as he cast the healing spell over and over.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't even acknowledge its presence.

"EPISKY, EPISKY"

"Friend I am Harmen of Westfold you must come, the beasts' death would have alerted the orcs' the cowardly scum will soon investigate."

"I'm not leaving her; I can save her, EPISKY."

A face appeared before him, it was filthy and bruised but it was human. Harry glanced around nearly a dozen people stood near him. All were dirty and many were injured, seeing his gaze the man kneeling before him tried again.

"The beasts fall destroyed the dungeons wall and killed the guards but more will come soon, we must flee to even have a chance of escape, that and pray that the Nazgûl are not in the fortress."

"Go then," mumbled Harry as his gaze returned to Luna.

"Too late" moaned the man as he shuffled back away from Harry.

A cold feeling washed through Harry as he felt a dark presence behind him, he knew that feeling dementors radiated it as did Nazgûl.

"Did you think Khamûl's defeat would go unnoticed?" Hissed an inhuman voice, a voice where malice was the only emotion.

The second Nazgûl continued on, "Fool we felt your wizardry and followed your taint. Your little victory here will not avail you for it has been decreed that you, like your woman shall die this day."

As around him the people either stood terrified or tried to back away to escape; Harry gently laid Luna on the ground and turned to see two Nazgûl blocking the stairs. He motioned and his staff flew in to his left hand even as he drew his sword.

"Come then creature of darkness let's see how you fair against a wizard trained by the Valar."

As Harry spoke he moved toward the first of the Nazgûl, the wraith held a pale sword and moved quickly to engage Harry, seeing this Harry cast his patronus.

"Expecto Patronum"

Prongs burst from his wand and charged the wraith, it swung it's sword in a powerful arc but it past harmlessly through the silvery stag, which lowered it's antlers and gored the wraith, literally pinning the wraith to the wall, where it screamed and evaporated disembodied by the positive energy of the patronus.

With a scream the other wraith charged toward Harry sword raised, having no time to cast another patronus he blocked the swing with his staff as he struck out with sword slicing the wraith across the chest and with that the duel was on. The fight between Harry and the Nazgûl raged across the cavern floor as Harry tried to gain room and the wraith sought to deny him the chance to use magic.

Just as Harry began to force the Nazgûl back away from the stairs an arrow struck the stone floor, risking a glance up the stairs he saw orc's pouring down the stairs. Knowing that time was of the essence, Harry stepped up his attacks against the wraith but it was fast and had seen its brother's fall so it kept at Harry to stop him using his magic in their contest.

Harry's chance came when the wraith next stepped in thrusting at him he stepped in to almost touch the wraith and cast "Reducto" blasting it back twenty feet allowing him cast his Patronus which as before effectively disembodied the Nazgûl.

Feeling light headed from the Nazgûls evil aura Harry turned toward the stairs only to feel a powerful blow to his chest the knocked him to the floor and in to blackness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Awakenings**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Harry awoke to pain, simple uncomplicated pain, his back felt like somebody had been using him for bludger practice. Then his mind refocused a little and he panicked and immediately tried to sit up and was rewarded with a new level of agony and almost blacked out before slumping back down, out of breath. A dirty, bloody face appeared in his line of sight.

"I see you are awake, I would suggest that you don't try that again, I've just pulled two arrows out of your back." The stranger sounded irate.

"Luna?" Harry managed to gasp out.

"Your friend is alive, I don't know how but she is hanging on for now. You should lay back and rest now your wounds are serious and we don't have the ability to tend to them properly. Now rest I have others to see to your friend among them."

Harry breathed an internal sigh of relief, she was alive. Alive meant that his hopes were still alive, but now he needed to move. He tried to focus amidst the pain; building his power slowly he focused it and with a silent command released the energy back in to his body calling on his magic to repair his battered body, to numb the pain. Eventually the pain receded, it wasn't gone but it was at a manageable level. Moving slowly Harry rose up and stood, calling his staff to him he used it for support as he looked around trying to get his bearings. He was in a small stone walled room, underground and most likely still in the fortress. Unsure of where Luna was located he simply raised his staff and cast the locater charm.

"Point me Luna Lovegood" Harry's staff tilted in his hand pointing left and he walked slowly toward the opening in that direction. He had only taken half dozen steps before the man he spoke to before entered.

"What are you doing up? How are you up?" the person from before limped over and went to grasp Harry's arm to steady him in case he fell.

"I'm fine but please take me to my friend, she needs me" Harry kept his voice even and calm.

The healer fixed him with a weighing look as he obviously tried to decide what to do with Harry.

"Very well I'll take you but take it slowly I don't want your wound to reopen." He took Harry's arm and walked slowly with him to another small alcove where a battered and pale Luna lay on a blood stained cloak.

"She still alive but you should prepare yourself for the worst, I've no idea how she has hung on this long"

His voice trailed off as he watched Harry slowly kneel and gently place a hand on the young woman's face. As his hand touched her cold face he knew with absolute certainty what he needed to do, what he must do. He could feel the bright sparks of his magic flowing repairing his injuries he could feel the changes made by his connection to the staff, he could sense the ties he had with Middle Earth the unbreakable link forged when he took up the Istari's staff.

"She is waiting for me" Harry's voice had a strange resonance to it akin to an echo and his eyes were beginning to glow.

At the sound of Harry's voice Luna's eyes opened and as he touched her face her eyes locked on to his.

"I understand now Luna, both the gift and the curse I am bound while you are free. Soon you will travel to the halls of rest my love I set you free." Tears ran down his face falling to the ground, mingling with the dirt and blood.

"No" the word was more air than sound but Harry heard it.

"Luna, do not make the same choice I have unwittingly made but made nevertheless and as I understand the choice I don't regret it but it's a bitter gift to watch all pass till the end, you can have rest."

"Stay" Luna's voice was weak as she faded her eyes diming but still focused on Harry.

"So be it" intoned Harry sadly as Luna's and Harry's magic mixed bringing forth a brilliant white light that filled the room.

oOoOoOoOo

**Caras Galadhon –Lothlorien**

Galadriel stumbled back from her mirror. Normally her scrying showed visions of what might happen and were often difficult to decipher but this vision was different. She had tried for years to see the deathless realm, to see Valinor once more. She had hoped for just one elusive glimpse and had failed, the road was bent and only by making the journey did one see the blessed realm. Yet often and of late more frequently had her memory turned to her own days on the blessed isle, visions of her old home in fair of Tirion upon Túna.

So she had tried once more and this time to her shock she succeeded and saw once more the city of the Noldor, her vision carried her to the top of Taniquetil to the very throne room of Manwë and Varda. There she saw Varda rise up and speak to those assembled.

"Hope for the future has arisen in the outer lands, our messengers have found their strength and so a shield shall rise and a lamp shall be lit anew even as the darkness rises for our Maiar have returned to Middle Earth to build magic anew."

Varda turned to look directly at Galadriel "Their eyes shall mark them".

Galadriel leant against an earthen wall headless of her customary white robe. The Valar had sent envoys to the middle lands; she couldn't comprehend what had happened, did Varda mean that there were now Maiar in the middle lands doing the Valar's bidding and opposing Sauron? What of this messenger the Edain Harry Potter?

She needed to talk with what was left of the white council as soon as possible.

oOoOoOoOo

**Rivendell – House of Elrond**

Lord Elrond could sense that time was growing short for the free peoples of Middle Earth, evil was growing apace and the Elves were weakening and departing for the undying lands never to return. The houses of the Edain once the glorious pinnacle of man were all but gone save in some dwindling bloodlines and the Dwarves had all but removed themselves from the lands to hide in their remaining strongholds.

Then came another bitter blow. Curunir the Istari known to men as Saruman had fallen to evil, betraying the White council and doing untold damage to their cause. Of the original Istari two, Alatar and Pallando still dwelt in the east and south working among those conquered lands and Aiwendil was lost to the forests caring for his beloved plants and animals. Only Olórin known as Gandalf still worked to thwart the enemy.

It was Gandalf that suspected early on that the Necromancer of Dol Guldur was not a Nazgûl but Sauron himself. He went to Dol Guldur to discover the truth, but Sauron withdrew before him. Then when Sauron returned to Dol Guldur with greater force it was Gandalf who returned and confirmed that the Necromancer was indeed Sauron returned and told the White Council so only to have his warning played down by Saruman. Now Elrond knew Saruman was a traitor and he feared what plans the traitor had had made to destroy Middle Earth while feigning friendship to all.

Yet amid all the ill news, there had been a glimmer of hope. Círdan the shipwright's message spoke of the arrival of an agent of the Valar and now for the past two nights he had dreamed a vision of smoke rising above Dol Guldur and felt anew that glimmer of hope.

oOoOoOoOo

**The dungeons of Dol Guldur**

Luna opened her eyes and smiled up at Harry who still knelt over her gently cradling her face, tears still trailing down his face.

'I'm so sorry Luna" Harry's voice was heartbroken his face anguished "I've taken something from you that was precious."

Luna knew that this was THE pivotal moment; the one that Lord Lorien had warned her would come if she followed Harry to Middle Earth the moment that Harry Potter realised that in taking up the Valar's cause he had tied himself to the Fate of Arda and was now something both more and less than a man and by saving Luna he had accepted that link and had drawn from it unbinding his magic and essentially giving up his mortality.

"Harry you saved me you have done nothing wrong, you saved me."

"Luna you don't understand I…." he was cut off by Luna's finger on his lips.

"My love, Lord Lorien knew this moment would come from the moment when Aulë made your staff. By taking it up you had the potential to unlock your powers, your magic or to cast it aside and remain Harry." Luna paused and took Harry's face in both her hands looking him in the eye.

"Harry you chose, and in unbinding my magic you gave me exactly what I would have begged you for, the chance of forever."

Harry swept Luna in to a tight embrace before kissing her and then standing while pulling her gently to her feet. Behind them Aduial the elf looked on from where he had fallen to his knees in shocked reverence. Turning to face the kneeling elf; Luna raised him to his feet.

"Thank you for your care my friend, may I know your name?"

"Aduial of the Woodland realm, my Lady" the elf seemed dazed.

"Just Luna friend Aduial, I need you to round up the prisoners, we are getting you out before we deal with the fortress. Tell the others to be ready to move shortly."

The elf nodded and left the room and Harry and Luna began to plan.

As Aduial rounded up the survivors from the dungeons he spread the story of the miraculous healing and of the servants of the Valar. Soon almost three score former prisoners huddled around Harry and Luna. Of the gathered men and elves most were wounded; many were sick and weak from long confinement. Yet as Harry & Luna spoke of their plan to free the prisoners and destroy the keep many began to feel the first stirrings of hope.

Harry crept forward protected by both powerful notice me not's and silencing spells while Luna conjured a shield blocking physical objects from passing thus protecting the prisoners gathered behind her. As Harry crept forward he sighted the first of the orc's guarding the dungeon exit, a group of nearly twenty armed with bows standing near the entrance, where they had a crude barricade blocking the stairs. Harry pointed his staff at the barricade and cast the explosive hex.

"Expulso"

The barricade exploded hurling the Orc's back from the entrance, killing many and wounding the rest. Harry ran forward moving toward the door that led to the courtyard. Reaching the heavy wooden door he scanned the courtyard and walls then cast a simple bluebell flame spell conjuring a small and harmless blue globe of flame, pausing to concentrate he directed it back down the stairs. Within a few minutes the former prisoners had ascended the stairs and were stripping the dead and stunned Orc's of weapons. Once the group was armed Luna cast 'Alohomora' unlocking the door and Harry turned to the group.

"Now Luna and I will go through and get the gates open and hold them, your job is to get everyone out and down to the forest. Once there stick together and head west toward the river, now go my friends and good luck."

"Expulso"

Once more the door exploded outward and Harry ducked through followed by Luna.

Harry aimed his staff at a huge Orcish warrior who seemed to be giving orders to the confused and frightened Orc's.

"Reducto" his spell struck the base of the Orcs neck snapping it and hurling the Orc backwards in to its comrades.

"Incendio Maximus" beside him Luna swung her wand as liquid fire doused dozens of Orcs sending them to the ground.

Harry pooled magic then gestured with his staff and released it at the gate.

"EXPULSO"

The ancient gates rocked as his spell blew a large section apart leaving enough room for them to flee.

"Go" he ordered the prisoners. He could hear Luna casting behind him protecting his back.

"Expelliarmus" he saw an armoured Orc fly past and smash in to the wall with bone breaking force.

The Orcs that remained were backing away from Luna and Harry giving the pair fear filled glances. Signalling for Luna to go she transformed in to an Owl and flew after the prisoners. Harry glanced around the courtyard already the Orc were being reinforced by reserves from the keep and while Harry was powerful he had limits he needed to finish this and soon raising a shield he paused and considered his spell repertoire even as Orc's and two trolls began to beat on his shield. There was one that may work but Harry was loathe to try it as it was considered a borderline dark spell, remembering Hermione's lecture about it he quickly began considering the parameters he should set for the spell.

Eventually Harry began to gather his will laying defensive wards against fire around the fortress. That done he began again, this time picturing a dragon in his mind before releasing his spell.

"Fiendfyre"

In the courtyard a ball of fire grew until Harry could barely stand the heat regardless of his wards, as it grew it began to take on shape until an enormous dragon made of fire stood before him.

"Raise the keep and kill every dark creature within then you are to disperse" Harry ordered.

The fire dragon lowered its great head in acquiescence and turned to the keep and breathing liquid fire at the tower. Harry took two steps and staggered as the pull from the spells he had cast sapped his energy. He needed to get free of the keep before it was consumed by fire. Focusing on the clearing they had used he apparated away leaving behind the already burning fortress and its doomed defenders.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – The Forest**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Last Time**_

_The fire dragon lowered its great head in acquiescence and turned to the keep and breathing liquid fire at the tower. Harry took two steps and staggered as the pull from the spells he had cast sapped his energy. He needed to get free of the keep before it was consumed by fire. Focusing on the clearing they had used he apparated away leaving behind the already burning fortress and its doomed defenders._

Harry apparated in to the clearing he had chosen and staggered forward to steps before leaning heavily on his staff and drawing several deep breaths. The apparition had felt like walking through water and Harry knew that it was a sign of magical exhaustion so he sat on the wet ground and simply rested while he waited for Luna.

He did not even realise that he had fallen asleep until he received a sharp rap on the top of his head and felt a familiar presence. Opening one eye, he glared up at a smiling Luna.

"I was resting my eyes," he protested.

"Harry that is possibly the most clichéd thing you have ever said and besides you were snoring."

Luna watched as Harry used his staff to lever himself to his feet she could see how exhausted he was.

"What happened? I know you started a fire but you look bloody exhausted."

Harry frowned at the memory before answering. "I set up anti-fire wards and then used the Fiendfyre curse and set it to burn the keep to the ground."

Luna placed one hand on his arm to stop him turning away and waited until he met her gaze. "Harry you did what you had to, what we came to do and we saved the prisoners. It was a victory and each victory saves lives."

She paused while Harry considered what she had said.

"We need to talk my love, about what happened in the dungeon I have a great deal to tell you but firstly we need to help the prisoners get away from this place because Merlin knows what's living in this forest."

"Maybe even horny Snorkacks?" Harry commented and grinned.

Luna sniffed and began walking away, deeper in to the surrounding woods, without turning around or stopping to see if Harry was following.

"It's Crumple Horned Snorkacks thank you very much mister smarty pants Potter."

**oOoOoOo**

**Lothlórien**

Celeborn husband of Galadriel and co-ruler of Lothlórien; was growing more concerned as the hours passed. First were reports of smoke to the east, near Amon Lanc and the accursed fortress; then reports of a giant pillar of fire. Celeborn was no fool and since his childhood in Doriath he had watched the world torn apart by war and hatred and he knew well the powers wielded by Morgroth and his successor Sauron. Did these reports mean some dark sorcery was being conducted in Dol Guldur or was there some other explanation? He quickly summoned a guard and requested that his wife be found and asked to join him, perhaps she may have seen something to guide his actions.

"My husband?" Celeborn turned to see his wife standing tall and pale in the sunlight.

"My Lady, are you still unwell?" he asked for indeed his wife looked pale and exhausted as she had for the last day.

"I am fine husband but I fear that change is now upon us, my vision of yester eve seems to be unfolding far sooner than I expected."

Celeborn poured his wife a cup of wine and handed it to her as he led her to a chair. "Do you speak of your vision of the Maiar walking Middle Earth? I still cannot believe it, the Valar have left us who dwell here to our own devices."

"Dol Guldur burns as we speak, its prisoners led by the two Maia approach our woods seeking succor."

"By Varda! What of the enemy that dwelt therein?"

"Burnt to ash"

Celeborn was quite a few moments as he tried to summon coherent thought, Dol Guldur, Maiar in Middle Earth it was almost overwhelming to see victory after so many defeats.

"My Lady what should we do?"

"Send runners to the river, we need to assist the wounded prisoners and then we must summon what is left of the white council."

oOoOoOo

**Western Mirkwood**

Fifty-seven men and elves, former prisoners of the enemy were travelling slowly through the dark and damp woods of Mirkwood. The tightly packed fir trees let little light through and were sometimes so closely placed together that the prisoners had to take long detours.

However the group was in good spirits, the two sorcerers or as the elves among the prisoners called them 'Istari' had conjured bread and water and had seen to their many wounds and injuries as best they could. It was only as night fell on the first night that the dangers of the wood had become evident.

An exhausted Harry walked quietly, he needed to rest and would love to call a halt but something was cautioning him to be wary, so he had asked Luna to scout ahead and kept the group moving. It was getting dark and while Luna and Harry had no problems in their animagus forms and the elves had excellent night vision the humans among the former prisoners would soon be struggling. A rush of wings and the mental touch of Luna's magic announced her return and soon Harry spotted her sitting on a fallen tree once more in human form she was picking at some sort of white goo that coated her arms and legs.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry as he walked over to help.

"Fine Harry although we had best stop everyone blundering around in the dark I've just found that we have some rather unpleasant neighbours nearby and I'm not sure how big a problem it's going to be."

"Orc's?" asked Harry.

"No spiders, really big spiders" Luna shuddered.

"Is that spider web Luna? How big are we talking here?"

"Dog sized, at least the few I saw were." Luna was still picking the web off her clothes.

"Great, the forbidden forest part two, I still have nightmares about Aragog."

"It will be alright Harry we will just have to navigate around them. It might be a good idea to ask Aduial and the other elves if they know anything else about the forest that might be a problem."

Harry nodded and walked off to call a halt and talk to the dozen elves in the group.

Two hours later Harry sat with his back to a tree and Luna lying in his lap. After speaking to Aduial and his kin it was decided that they were better to travel by day rather than risk wandering in to the spider's territory. The best they could do was set guards and light several fires as the elves assured Harry that the spiders would keep clear of the light. So Harry tried to rest while Luna moved around trying to get comfortable in his lap. He didn't know what to think when it came to Luna, he loved her and she had told him several times that she loved him and her actions had always shown her support and concern. It was just that he hadn't really had much experience with girls much less women and what experience he had…..well to be honest it was not what you would call successful. It all boiled down to the fact that he didn't know how to move the relationship forward. He wanted to move forward, no he needed to, yearned to move forward but his fears held him back, fear of rejection, of hurting Luna. As he looked at her sleeping in his lap, with her dirty face and blood stained clothes her simple beauty captivated him he wanted to kiss her and hold her tight but he didn't he simply watched her as she slept.

Luna lay half awake, she could sense Harry's discomfort and on the inside she smiled, soon he would conquer his fears and then he would be hers. Till that glorious day she was content to snuggle against him and see what interesting biological reactions she could coax out of him. Maybe after their long awaited 'talk' he would need some comforting, yes that was something she needed to plan for.

oOoOoOo

**The Tower Orthanc, Isengard**

Saruman looked out over Fangorn forest his face twisted in anger. Below in his audience chamber fearful servants were removing the smoking remains of his spy, well now former spy in Rohan. His spy network was destroyed, his plan to assassinate the King had failed setting back his plans by years and now he received some fabricated story of a sorcerer protecting Rohan. Was there a new force arising in Middle Earth, or was this the work of Sauron or that interfering fool Gandalf?

Saruman needed to know if he was to succeed in his grand plan. Maybe it was time to compose a message and reconvene the council, yes his spies had failed but perhaps he would not need their services, even after the failure of some of his plans he was not without resources.

oOoOoOo

**Western Mirkwood**

Harry awoke as someone firmly shook him by the shoulder, it was pitch black and before he could speak a hand was placed over his mouth.

"Quiet now" whispered Aduial "We have some unwelcome guests nearby."

"Spiders?" asked Harry.

"Yrch" the Elf hissed and indicated the wood to his right.

Harry noticed that Luna was not in his lap and looked at Aduial who smiled and pointed upwards. Ok so Luna was scouting she must have transformed when she was awoken. Harry slowly and quietly drew his sword and picked up his staff and moving with as much stealth as he could, followed the elf.

He found the party in a large circle with the humans and two elfmaids in the middle and the elves on the perimeter, a smart move by Aduial as it meant the first line of defense could see any approaching enemies. Harry joined the elves and turned to watch the forest. Time passed slowly as Harry awaited Luna's return and the appearance of the enemy.

When Luna winged her way back in to the clearing she did so without her usual circling about she simply flew straight at Harry and transformed while in the air dropping to her feet and immediately drew her wand.

"Morning Harry my love" said Luna with a sunny smile.

"How many Luna?" asked Harry unaware of the smiles on the faces of the few elves in ear shot.

"Well Mister manners it appears that we have some eighty-four Orc's moving through the forest to our south and they are moving in this direction."

"Can we move out of their way, avoid them somehow?" asked Harry in a worried voice, the survivors were not in a position to fight off such a large force.

"Not easily, the forest is pretty thick around here and we don't want to risk wandering in to the spiders in the dark."

Harry cursed and looked around the ragged poorly armed group.

"Anyone got any suggestions or ideas?" Harry asked.

Aduial spoke first "We could send out a decoy runner to lead the yrch away from us, I should be able to outrun them and lead them on a merry chase through the woods."

"And what if your caught friend Aduial?" asked Luna "No you must lead the others to the river."

"Luna and I will lead them away, and then we can simply transform and escape as animals." Harry laid a hand on the elf's shoulder "We will see you in all in Lothlórien."

Aduial smiled sadly as he nodded saying only "Be careful my friends" before he turned to the others and began explaining the plan.

Harry and Luna moved away talking quietly. They decided that they would draw the Orc's in the opposite direction by allowing themselves to be seen, transforming and moving and then being seen again. They would do this several times drawing the enemy away from the group before transforming and making for the river. If they were separated they would make for the river and Lothlórien. Before Luna could move Harry pulled her in to an embrace and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Luna so be bloody careful alright."

"I will, you do the same and watch out for Nargles."

Luna transformed and flew up and in to the trees.

Harry rolled his eyes "Nargles," and transformed before running in to the undergrowth.

At first the plan had worked remarkably well Harry allowed the Orc's to see him then he had taken off, pausing ant transforming to be seen again and again as he drew the Orc's away from the river. Harry wasn't as convinced about the plan two hours later as he hid beneath a fallen tree in wolf form; an arrow embedded in his right front leg. He couldn't run with it in his leg and he needed to transform to pull it out. He hadn't seen Luna since the split up but he was hoping that she was already on her way to the river.

"Arkk it can't have made it this far, me dart struck well, you've led us too far you slug" A rough voice speaking the goblin tongue seemed to be standing right above him.

"Quiet cur, I can smell blood it's around ere, hiding aren't ya" Harry heard movement and new he would be found at any moment. Cursing Harry transformed biting back a scream as the arrow shifted in his arm, as soon as he transformed he pulled the arrow out and cast the healing spell "Episky"

"What was that eh? It's ere I tell ya fresh meat for us"

"I don't smell wolf I smell man flesh." There was the sound of metal scrapping as the Orc drew a long serrated knife.

Ignoring the pain Harry slowly pulled out his staff and returned it to the correct size before rolling clear of the fallen trees.

"Well whats we ave ere Gurgan a little manling for us to play with" the Orc was speaking common now.

The second Orc moved forward knife in hand, the other reached for the staff Harry held.

"Give us your toy boy and we might let you live." The other Orc laughed.

"I think not" responded Harry calmly before exploding in to motion; his staff shot forward striking the Orc in the face dropping it to the ground, He then spun and faced the second Orc. Just in time as it threw itself at him. He spun on the spot as the Orc flew past him falling to the ground.

"Stupify" Harry struck the Orc as it was trying to get back to its feet at nearly point blank range with a stunner dropping it to the ground. Drawing his sword he dispatched both Orc's before checking his arm. Harry cast another healing spell and then shrunk the staff again, transformed and made for the river.

Meanwhile Luna was having her own problems trying to keep Aduial and a half dozen of the survivors from going back to look for Harry.

"Look Aduial, Harry is a powerful magic user, a decent swordsman, superb huntsman and a shape shifter what else can you do to help him right now?"

"Harry has little familiarity with these lands he may have become turned around in the forest, you two saved us all, we all owe him."

"Then repay him by surviving we need to cross the river, use those woodland skills and build a raft or something."

With that Luna turned away to see to the elf maid Nellas who had suffered greatly at the hands of the Nazgûl and had wounds that wouldn't close.

It wasn't until nearly three hours later that Harry in his wolf form trotted in to the clearing, transforming he looked around and spotted Luna quickly made his way over. Luna was sitting on the ground watching him as he approached as he got closer she frowned at the bloodstains that marked his clothes.

"Are you hurt Harry?"

'I'm alright," he answered automatically.

Luna continued to stare at his arm before looking in to his eyes and raising an eyebrow.

"Alright I took an arrow through the front leg, hurt like hell when I transformed back."

"Ouch, let me see" Luna ran her hands over Harry's arm and then gently rolled up his sleeve revealing a barely healed angry red scar. She raised her wand and cast a healing spell.

"Curatio Maxima"

Harry felt a tingling along his arm; when he looked, he could only see a faint white scar.

"Better?"

"Much, so how was your little excursion in the forest?"

"Worked like a charm, I led are large group astray and then flew straight here."

"Luna?" she looked in to his eyes and was stunned to see the naked emotion there.

"I love you. I know I don't say it enough; I've wanted to say it many times …..but I haven't." He took her hand and pulled her in to his arms.

"Harry I know you do and I love you and I will forever."

Harry embraced Luna tightly and then bent down and kissed her, she melted in to his embrace as he deepened the kiss, his hand stroking her back. As Harry broke off the kiss, Luna sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked his voice husky.

"Now we settle down and get married," Luna joked.

"Is that a proposal Miss Lovegood?"

"I'm ready if you are." Luna was looking in to Harry's faintly glowing eyes and for the first time she saw Harry the lover looking back at her. Perhaps she speculated she would not need to wait that long after all.

Luna turned her head and looked out over the river, toward the forest on the other side.

"Aduial and the elves are building some sort of raft to cross the river but I don't think it will be needed now. What a pity, I was looking forward to seeing if they worked. It looked like fun."

Harry must have looked a bit lost so Luna pointed and Harry turned to see two white canoes crossing from the other side of the river.

When the elves had arrived they had were greeted by the elves amongst the former prisoners. As Harry and Luna made their way to the riverbank, they saw Aduial gesture in their direction, the newcomers turned to look at them and in wonder. The taller newcomer gestured to the other three elves and then walked toward Harry and Luna.

"I am Lormin Marchwarden of Lothlórien and I bear a message from Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel, They bid you welcome and offer you sanctuary in Lothlórien." The Elf spoke in common but Harry answered in the Sindrian tongue.

"My thanks I am Harry Potter and this is Luna Lovegood, Lormin I am grateful for their trust, does your invite include the others here?"

"My Lord has offered all sanctuary in our forest if they so wish it."

"That's all very well, but what of the injured?" asked Luna

"My Lady healers are on their way here as are more of my kinsmen."

"Very well" responded Luna who glanced at Harry who nodded "Once all are safely away we shall accompany you to Lothlórien."

Two large barges crossed the river, pulled across by rope and pulleys each held more elves with supplies. While the elves were tending to the injured, exhausted people Harry and Luna cleaned themselves up with cleaning and freshening charms, Luna was particularly good at household charms and soon had their clothing looking presentable, although Harry had to put his foot down when Luna started experimenting with colour charms.

In a remarkably short period of time the Elves had moved everyone aboard the barges and were ferrying them across the river. Harry pointed out four elves left behind and asked Lormin why they were staying.

"They are not, once we cross to shallower water we can pole the barges and they will disassemble the pulleys so no enemy can use them."

Slowly the barges approached the far shore. Harry leaned against the side with Luna next to him.

"Well we are committed to the course now" Harry spoke quietly and Luna wasn't sure if Harry was speaking to her or himself.

Luna's strange silver eyes were glowing as she turned to Harry.

"My love we were committed the moment we began our training in Valinor, Oh Harry I have so much to tell you, I've seen so many things, we are going to bring hope Harry, hope and healing. But right now we can begin our true mission and then we will make our lives here in Middle Earth."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – City of Trees**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Last Time**_

"_My love we were committed the moment we began our training in Valinor, Oh Harry I have so much to tell you, I've seen so many things, we are going to bring hope Harry, hope and healing. But right now we can begin our true mission and then we will make our lives here in Middle Earth." _

Luna dressed in a thin night gown leant against the balcony railing and watched the lights of Caras Galadhon. The city was beautiful, a blending of architecture and nature that she had never seen before. The city was located in the narrowest portion of the Naith, as the Elves called it, where two rivers came together. With a final look at the twinkling lights she turned away from the beautiful view and went to see if Harry was awake; he was supposed to be resting ere meeting the Lord and Lady in the morning. He was in fact lying on the bed watching Luna.

"How long have you been awake? Did you get any sleep at all?"

Harry smiled at her before answering "about five minutes and yes I did."

"So you just lay there watching me?"

"You're beautiful and besides that dress is almost see through." Harry's voice was soft and sincere but he was smiling.

"You're a pervert Potter." Luna sounded stern but she too was smiling as she lay on the bed next to Harry.

"I love you Luna, I need you, I don't think that I could have done all this without you and I'm not sure that I would want to go on if you are not with me." Harry took her hand and held it tightly.

Luna knew that the time had come for discussion that had started in the dungeons of Dol Guldur. She knew that Harry was intelligent and had already deduced much of what she was going to say but they had not discussed it and in her heart of hearts Luna was afraid of what might happen when he knew it all.

"Harry we need to talk about what has happened to us." At Harry's nod she smiled and continued.

"When we arrived in the Undying lands we were magical humans, but here magic is the providence of the Ainur and to a much lesser extent the Elves. My studies with Lord Lorien were as much about the nature of magic in Arda as they were mastering my seer abilities. When we arrived the Valar needed to decide what to do with us as our very presence broke their self imposed laws." Luna paused for a moment gathering her thoughts.

"You must understand Harry that the Valar and their servants the Maiar have removed themselves in all but a few ways from the conflict for a very good reason. The last time the Valar confronted a threat directly a third of the continent was destroyed in the battle that followed. Since then they work through others like the Istari that men here call wizards, the Istari are Maia who have limited themselves and taken human form to fight against Sauron. But with Human form comes freewill and some of the Istari have lost their way either falling to the dark like Saruman or losing interest and disappearing in to history, Alright so far Harry?"

Harry nodded and Luna continued.

"So the Istari are failing in their task, they are too few and at least one of their number has turned to evil, Sauron is teaching his servants his own twisted and foul magic's and the Valar have begun to understand that by withdrawing they have opened the door to disaster. Sauron can't win Harry; in the end he can't win but then the question is just how much of the world he destroys before he is ended. That's where we come in; your task is to oppose Saruman and Sauron mine is to bring knowledge and hope together we are the messengers of the Valar, I am the lamp and you are the shield. It was my task to deliver your staff and help you make your choice, the choice we began choosing in Valinor." Luna paused again looking in to Harry's eyes.

"Luna" began Harry his tone thoughtful "when you were injured I could feel a link between my staff and the earth and I felt myself change…I can't really describe it but I knew I was different and I passed that on to you."

"Harry you felt yourself channeling magic and essentially you finished your transformation from man to Maia. When you healed me you gave me the choice of passing on or embracing my magic; and it was a choice Harry. I choose you and now we have forever."

"I didn't want immortality" whispered Harry.

"I know my beloved but you made your choice, the choice the Valar hoped you would make and now we can begin our work. We will bring back magic Harry magic and wonder. Can you feel our magic pulling us together Harry? That is part of what we are doing; our magic is alive, not sentient perhaps but alive and it is working hard to pull us together."

Harry pulled back a bit from Luna so he could look her in the eyes.

"Does that mean we don't have a choice? I do love you but it sounds like your saying that this is, I don't know…being forced on you, on us."

"Harry magic can't force love, nor replace emotion" Luna looked at her hands which were twisting in her lap "since my second year I've been watching you, seeing flashes, premonitions of you at home, with the Weasley's, sleeping in you dorm. Even then I was attracted to you as a person."

"Luna I…" Harry started to speak but stopped when Luna laid her hand on his arm.

"Let me finish Harry, I want you to understand."

"Okay, sorry."

"I went with you to the ministry Harry because it was the right thing to do and because I couldn't, I wouldn't allow you to be hurt. Then after the fall of Voldermort I watched as your friends became jealous, and fearful of you. It broke my heart, Harry I have loved you as a friend for years and now I find myself in love with you, if our Magic is helping that along a bit well personally I don't care all that much, it may even mean that I get to make squishy a bit earlier than I had originally foreseen."

"Make squishy?" enquired Harry.

Luna looked in to Harry's eyes; he was watching her but with a strange expression. Then he pulled her too him and kissed her; as he deepened the kiss Luna's hands wrapped around his neck as his hands wrapped around her waist. Luna squealed in surprise as Harry pulled her on to the bed. As they lay kissing and caressing Harry's hand slid down her back, then her thigh, then he began to slide it up Luna's thigh pulling her night gown with it. She moaned and writhed as his warm hand stroked her hip her own hands began to explore, pulling at Harry's clothes and running her hands up, under his shirt and across his chest.

"Luna stop" gasped Harry.

"Why?" moaned Luna as she tried to climb on top of Harry even as he tried to pull away.

"Because we are getting a bit, well…steamy."

"Harry I'm okay with steamy, I'd prefer damp and sticky." Luna's voice was husky as she moved her hand slightly south of it position on his stomach.

"I….what..Luna…um…what are you…..oh Merlin" Harry's voice trailed off for a few seconds.

'We should…stop…Luna…I…..Gods…." Harry had no idea where this Luna had come from but if he didn't stop her soon they would be stepping over a big red line, the trouble was he didn't want her to stop.

"You listen to me Harry Potter, we have been dancing around this for weeks and I've been patient but right now I am pretty damn horny and unless you have been stuffing nibblers down your pants so are you so less chit chat and more love making because I've seen what's coming, no pun intended and you and I will need lot's of practice before we can make it happen."

"What the hell is com….is going to happen" gasped out Harry as Luna hand continued its southerly exploration.

"Our wedding of course and more importantly the wedding night and let me say you are going to be bloody impressive that night so I'm training you now so that future takes place. Now get your gear off."

Several hours later Harry lay awake staring in wonder at Luna as she slept naked beside him. It had been a revelation, Luna had been amazing, and Harry awkward but it didn't seem to matter now as he watched her sleep. He realised that she was even more beautiful as she lay sleeping a small smile on her face than when she had seduced him rather shockingly, even for Luna but she was right they had needed it, he had needed it. Too much had happened and his feelings for Luna were the only anchor he had left. Before he drifted off to sleep his last act was to pull the thin covers up over her sleeping form.

Elsewhere in the elven city Galadriel and her best healers moved among the injured, exhausted survivors of the dungeons of Dol Guldur. The story they all told was the same, This Harry Potter, the shape shifter had destroyed the Nazgûl who held Sauron's Lordship in that terrible place, vanquished the other Wraiths and astonishingly bested and slain a dragon that had dwelt in the dungeons of the fortress. She had been staggered on hearing of the dragon, a single dragon could have destroyed Lothlórien and every Elven stronghold remaining before it could be overwhelmed and slain; if that feat was even possible. Yet a mere youth had achieved it and much more. Not to mention that her one brief sight of this man from a distance had been a near disaster; she had tried to see in to his mind but he had shields, impressive shields for a mortal man and for a moment she had feared that he had detected her when he glanced her way but he did nothing and walked on speaking to the girl travelling with him.

Hunting for information she had at first believed that the stories had been enlarged on in the retelling as is the nature of stories but then she spoke to the surviving Elven prisoners including one of her trusted messengers who was taken some months previous. He spoke of the boy as an Istari as was his female companion. The Elf's story was less fanciful that some she had heard but the facts were the same. Where had these new Istari, if Istari they were come from? Was this Harry Potter a true messenger of the Valar or was it a deceit of Sauron's? Troubled and weary from her labour Galadriel sought rest in her bed chamber. Her husband was absent no doubt seeing to the scouts being sent to Dol Guldur and the multitude of messages being dispatched. As she lay back on her bed her thoughts were still on the mysterious duo no doubt asleep in the city below, she must speak of her fears to her husband and soon, before these potential spies saw too much.

oOoOoOoOo

**Near Rivendell – Bank of the River **

Gandalf the Grey as he was known was also puzzled and indeed worried as he sat resting and smoking his pipe beside the swift running river Bruinen. Several days ago on the path to Rivendell he had felt a wave of power pass through him. Even now he shuddered at the thought, whatever was behind that burst of power was very powerful and he knew of few beings in Middle Earth capable of such.

At first his fear told him that Sauron had arisen more powerful than before but the power had felt different to the darkness of Sauron it had reminded him of his life before Middle Earth, it spoke of Valinor.

Perhaps the missive he had received from his Elven allies who had confirmed his worst fears about Saruman had also been right in their mention of a messenger from the Valar or perhaps one of his remaining Istari brothers had been forced in to some display of power. Knowing that Lord Elrond might have more information available he stood, tightened his belt and hurried on, he still had two days walk ahead of him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Rivendell**

Lord Elrond also sought answers; he knew that something had occurred near Lothlórien but not what; this along with the missive weeks earlier from the Lord of the Havens had thrown the venerable lord in to doubt. What he needed was more information and behold a message has arrived but from a strange and unexpected source the King of Rohan.

Elrond studied the seal again before breaking open the message tube and removing the message. The message it self was long, several pages long and as Elrond read it his face grew concerned and grave. Dol Guldur, why that accursed place? Was this shape changing messenger all that he seemed and what of this human girl who claimed to be a seer, it all seemed so unlikely and yet events seem to support their claims. Perhaps it was time to speak to his allies.

Standing the Lord of Rivendell looked absently out his window down toward the Valley floor. Two riders had just entered the courtyard far below. His sharp eyes picked out Aragorn and Legolas son of his old friend Thanduril. Both appeared travel worn and in haste, with a sigh Elrond turned away from the window wondering what problems these new arrivals were bringing.

oOoOoOoOo

**Greenwood the Great **

King Thanduril rejoiced in the return of his people from captivity, the message, newly arrived via swift flying messenger birds spoke of several Elves and many men rescued from Dol Guldur. That someone had bested the darkness the dwelt in the forsaken place was a great victory.

But the messengers from Lothlórien gave little detail only that there was a victory and that his people were sheltering in the Golden Wood, who had led the attack? What armies had been used? Thanduril had seen the smoke and felt the strange presence of power several times recently, all near his realm and then the smoke and flames had told their own story. But who had done it and how? King Thanduril needed to know and the first step was to communicate with his kin across the river.

Perhaps his wayward son might learn more from Lord Elrond in Rivendell but for now he must await more news.

oOoOoOoOo

**Lothlórien**

Harry awoke to a gentle knocking sound, raining his head he spotted an Elfmaid knocking on the open door her eyes averted.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked Harry politely but didn't sit up as his state of undress was pretty obvious, even from where the Elven woman stood.

"My Lord the Lord Celeborn has asked for your attendance in the great hall to break your fast and to officially welcome you to Lothlórien."

"Perhaps if you could let him know that we shall be down after we make ourselves presentable say perhaps twenty minutes?"

"That should be fine My Lord I say tell Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel, do you need anything else?" enquired the Elfmaid.

"I'm sorry I don't know your name"

"Lauriena, My Lord."

"Nice to meet you Lauriena, please call me Harry I'm not a lord or anything, if you could show me where to find a basin and some clean water."

"I will bring some up for you My Lo…..Harry"

"Thank you Lauriena"

Just under twenty minutes later Harry and Luna were following Lauriena toward the Great Hall. Both had transfigured their clothes to be a bit more presentable, Luna's dress was pale blue with silver embroidery on the neck and cuffs and Harry had transfigures his travel clothes into a dark pair of trousers, and dark green shirt at the insistence of Luna he wore his mithril mail, his sword and the two rings given to him by the Valar, he also bore his staff clasped in his right hand.

The looks they both received ranged between friendly, awe struck and decidedly cold. There had been a awkward moment when two elves had blocked their way demanding in Elven that they give up their weapons before approaching the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien. Harry had simply turned to a worried looking Lauriena and asked her in perfect Sindrian to give her apologies to her Lord and Lady and then turned to walk back to their room. They had only taken three steps when a voice called for them to hold a moment. A third elf richly dressed in white stood with the two elves, he did not look all that impressed.

"My Pardon Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter, it appears that some of my people are overzealous in their duties, Rumil and Orophin you are dismissed." The two Elven guards vacated the corridor immediately.

"I am Celeborn Lord of Lothlórien, and again I extend my invitation to join us."

Harry bowed and Luna dipped in to an elaborate curtsey, Celeborn smiled.

"Luna and you Harry please forgive my guards, they see so few men in these halls that they have grown untrusting and fearful."

"I think I understand Lord Celeborn, it's probably a good thing that they are protective" answered Harry in a diplomatic tone.

Luna however was staring in to the eyes of Lord Celeborn, her eyes silver tinged eyes were again lit from within with luminescent glow, he found it difficult to pull his gaze away from the young woman and when she spoke her words were again touched by a strange echo.

"As Harry said Lord Celeborn there are good reasons to be protective however I foresee a time in the near future when those of the golden wood must welcome those of good intentions lest you court your own ruin." As she finished speaking she blinked and her eyes returned to normal.

Celeborn shivered and gestured for Lauriena to leave, before he continued walking, gesturing for Harry and Luna to walk with him. The Elven Lord studied the two youth that were walking beside him, the looked barely more than children to his eyes and yet he could feel the power radiating from them both, Harry was radiating an aura of power and control and Luna serenity.

As one of the firstborn Celeborn new that he was in his own way a power, albeit less so than his well known and gifted wife but his elven senses were telling him that here walked two powerful beings, he had never met them before yet he felt a familiarity so as he walked he considered and for a few moments he was lost in memories of ages past, when realization came it was shocking. Luna and Harry both felt like his kinsman's Thingol Greymantle's wife and she had been Queen Melian the Maia.

So two Maia walked Middle Earth or were they something else? Celeborn knew his wife's fears yet he was having trouble reconciling their appearance and their apparent power and the possible danger they represented. He would wait and see, gathering more information before he acted.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Prophetic Words**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Last Time**_

_As one of the firstborn Celeborn new that he was in his own way a power, albeit less so than his well known and gifted wife but his elven senses were telling him that here walked two powerful beings, he had never met them before yet he felt a familiarity so as he walked he considered and for a few moments he was lost in memories of ages past, when realization came it was shocking. Luna and Harry both felt like his kinsman's Thingol Greymantle's wife and she had been Queen Melian the Maia. _

_So two Maia walked Middle Earth or were they something else? Celeborn knew his wife's fears yet he was having trouble reconciling their appearance and their apparent power and the possible danger they represented. He would wait and see, gathering more information before he acted._

The chamber of the sun was aptly named, sunlight beamed in to the room it was certainly a beautiful sight. When Harry and Luna had first entered with Lord Celeborn they had paused on the threshold taking in the view before allowing a white clad servant to direct them to their place at the table; Lord Celeborn joined a beautiful Elven woman at the head of the table. Glancing around Harry noticed that some of the survivors of Dol Guldur were present but most of those in the room were white clad Elves. Luna nudged him and he looked back to the head table quickly, in time to see Lord Celeborn gesture apparently to indicate that they were to take their seats.

When all the guests were seated Lord Celeborn looked at them again.

"Here amongst us are some guests whom I hope may prove to be good friends, "he said. "A few days ago Dol Guldur was destroyed and many of its forces slain or scattered to the winds: Then from the darkness beneath that fell place the prisoners of the dark were led in to the light."

He held up a hand to forestall any outcry.

"But before you celebrate this unforseen victory let me introduce its architects, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood."

Knowing what was expected of them Harry and Luna stood, Harry bowing and Luna curtseying to the Elf Lord.

Lord Celeborn inclined his head at them and continued "Of late the darkness gathers once more, all this year the shadows have grown longer yet we see now a flicker of the light of hope."

"Indeed we should rejoice at this victory," said the Lady Galadriel speaking for the first time. Her voice was clear and musical. "Perhaps after we break our fast we may hear more of the story from the source." Her voice held an unspoken challenge.

Before Harry could respond Luna raised her voice and spoke loudly enough for all nearby to hear "Perhaps Lady Galadriel."

As servants began to deliver the food and the guests began to eat Harry turned to Luna "What just happened?"

"I don't think the Lady Galadriel is quite ready to accept us at the moment. Don't worry Harry that's why you are playing dress up, we will deal with her later, ohh this bread is excellent try some."

The bread was excellent.

After they had eaten Harry and Luna joined the other guests as they circulated around the room talking. Many of those present seemed to want to talk to Harry and Luna but they both got the impression that not many of them were actually listening to what either of them said. Eventually they found themselves standing before the Lady Galadriel as she spoke to a number of richly dressed Elves. As Luna listened with every indication of enjoyment; Harry's attention was drawn to a group of people he recognised standing apart from the crowd on the other side of the room. Harry touched Luna's hand and whispered in to her ear that he would be back in a moment.

"Aduial" Harry clasped the Elf hand in greeting.

"Harry you look well rested, and rather more formally dressed than when I last saw you" Aduial's eyes were dancing as he watched Harry's face redden.

"And you I am glad to say look well my friend."

Aduial's face grew serious as he shrugged and glanced at his two companions who took the hint and moved a few steps away.

"Harry, I and many others owe you our lives and because of that I am going to give you a word of advice. Something that my people are loath to do as few can see the future clearly and advice given in friendship can still run awry." Aduial voice was low and none nearby could overhear.

"Beware my friend some seek to discredit you and Luna, I know not if they mean you harm but whispers have begun to circulate and I find myself asking who among the mighty would wish to question your motives."

"My thanks for your words, I will be careful."

"Well enough Harry but I think you should look to Luna she seems to be looking for something."

Harry glanced at Luna who was looking in his direction and caught the message in her eyes, show time. Harry straightened his clothes and moved toward where Luna stood by the Lady Galadriel.

"My apologies I was catching up with a friend" Harry took Luna's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Lady Galadriel turned away from two courtiers and faced Harry and Luna.

"Harry Potter I am glad to meet you after hearing so much about you. Those you rescued have nothing but praise for you and your valorous acts, but perhaps I might hear the story from your perspective."

"My Lady it would be my pleasure to, but first let me introduce Luna Lovegood my long time companion and my closest advisor."

Lady Galadriel didn't even acknowledge that Harry had spoken instead she was trying to see in to Harry's mind, her eyes were locked on his as she gathered her power and focused on the young mans thoughts, she must know who he was and what power he had ere he bought danger to her people.

Harry felt a presence intruding on his thoughts and snapped his Occulmancy shields in place before he looked from Luna to Lady Galadriel. He could feel her frustration and fear as she tried to force entry to his mind.

"My thoughts Galadriel are my own and I'll thank you to stay out of my mind." Harry's voice was polite but cold.

"You are a danger to my people and I will know whom you serve." Galadriel didn't let up in her attempts to enter his mind. Harry concentrated on his mental shielding and didn't see Luna move until she stepped in front of him.

"_Harry is a servant of the Valar and was named by Manwe and Varda as their messenger look to his right hand and you will see the sigil of Manwe look to his left and you see the work of Feanor greatest of the Noldor, in Harry Potter you see the shield that will hold back the darkness, and I shall be the lamp that shines showing the path ahead." _

Luna's eyes were solid silver and her voice had taken on the strange echo that signified that she was accessing her power as a seer; slowly an unseen force raised Luna off the ground, her arms outstretched till she floated serenely several feet overhead of those in the room. Two guards fearing an attack drew swords but froze in place when Harry raised his staff.

"_Let all Heed the warning of the Valar, Sauron has broken times veil, sorcery has been freed and his servants multiply. Hope lies with the Shield and the Lamp whom shall be made one that they may quest to gather the chosen of the Valar. Time grows short and soon both the first and secondborn shall need to stand against the rising darkness lest all be swept away and hope die. Let the messengers seek first among the starlight and the dark amongst the trees."_

As Luna finished speaking she slowly descended to the ground and slumped unconscious in to Harry's arms.

For several moments no one spoke, no one moved until Lord Celeborn stood and ordered for healers to be summoned. Harry gently held Luna and carried her to the small bed chamber before stepping back and letting the Elven healers work. For several minutes he stood and watched apprehensively until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to see Lord Celeborn with concern clearly showing in his expression, the Elf Lord indicated to the corridor and Harry nodded following the Elf out.

"Harry is she well?"

"The healers haven't told me anything yet but I would guess she is simply exhausted."

"Yet you seem concerned."

"I am no healer Lord Celeborn, so yes I am a little concerned and will be till they give me their prognosis."

"Harry I would like, if you are willing for you to meet with my Lady privately, I have spoken with her and she fears that her actions may have driven a wedge between two potential allies."

"Lord Celeborn I would be happy to meet with Lady Galadriel and any advisors she wishes to include as soon as I have seen to Luna's wellbeing. I heard Luna's message as you did and I would not wish to risk all over a…shall we say misunderstanding."

"Thank you Harry, I will see to it, now I will let you get back to your young lady."

Harry thanked him absently and ducked back inside Luna's room where a healer waited for him.

"She is resting now; I would surmise that she is simply exhausted. A rest and some good wholesome food should see her right in a day or two."

Harry thanked the healers and when they had departed he sat by Luna's bed, held her hand and watched her sleep. Less than an hour later Luna opened her eyes and looked in to Harry's smiling face.

"Well that was an interesting experience" announced Luna.

"I think you scared the wits out of most of those in the room." Harry observed with a wry smile.

"What happened while I was napping?"

Harry helped Luna sit up before answering.

"Lord Celeborn came and saw me and asked for a private meeting, no doubt to discus your ah 'announcement' and what it means."

"I'm sure the destruction of Dol Guldur, our status and where to from now are still on the agenda as well" supplied Luna.

"Probably"

"Should I write down what I remember you saying when you spoke?"

"Why?"

"Well Dumbledore had a pensive with the prophecy in it because Trelawney couldn't remember anything she said afterwards."

"That's because she was a pretty crap seer Harry, I remember everything I said and really it was only half prophecy the rest was a message from the Valar about what we need to do now."

"So it is true" said a quite voice from outside the door.

Harry turned and spotted Lady Galadriel standing outside the room.

Before Harry could speak Luna gestured for the Elven woman to enter.

"Harry, close the door please."

Lady Galadriel hesitated a moment before entering.

"Luna Lovegood, I just wanted to see if you are feeling better?"

"Yes my Lady, just a bit tired, how are you feeling?"

Lady Galadriel sighed and lowered herself in to the chair that Harry had been sitting on. She paused for a few moments before she finally spoke.

"I fear I have behaved foolishly, it had been my fear that you both meant trouble for my people but it appears that my fearful actions may have caused ill trust between us messengers of the Valar."

"My Lady you every reason to worry about your people and in your position I would have questioned our appearance as well. We must move past this moment if we wish to work to the greater good." Harry spoke sincerely and looked directly in to Lady Galadriel's eyes.

"Perhaps" suggested Luna "We should have a more formal meeting once I've rested, say in an hour?"

Lady Galadriel agreed to a meeting including her husband and some advisors in an hour's time before rising and departing.

oOoOoOo

**Caras**** Galadhon – Council Chambers**

Lord Celeborn gestured for Luna to speak as he sat after welcoming the small group of elves and men present.

"I am not going to make a speech or propose agendas, for what I have to say is simple. Sauron the Dark Lord has arisen and in his rise he has broken one of the cardinal laws of the Ainur a law that Eru Ilúvatar made and not even Melkor dared to break. Those here that have opposed Sauron in the past know that he has been called a sorcerer and he taught his greatest servants dark rituals to spread terror and grow his own power in the aftermath of the War of Wrath when Melkor was defeated Sauron was stripped of much of his power, when Númenor fell he lost more of his power. When he made the Ring of Power he did so partly to lock his powers in a physical object so any further defeats would not decrease his remaining power and so when the ring was taken from him he was further reduced yet that power still resides in Middle Earth. Still for many years Sauron had but a tithe of his remaining power."

Luna paused to take a sip of watered wine before continuing.

"Now he has broken that unbreakable law and opened a door in time, I'll not say how, and only for a moment did he hold that door open yet ere it closed he managed to somehow obtain much of his powers of old. This means that Sauron is now at the height of his power once more and stands to be more powerful if he manages to once more obtain the ring of power."

Luna's face was serious, grave even as she stopped and looked to Harry who continued.

"Luna has told you what has occurred and I am sure you can see why the Valar are concerned. Both Luna and I have been given the task of delivering this message to those who will have to unite to resist Sauron. The second part of our task is to oppose Sauron's sorcery with our own brand of magic."

Luna stood again and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder before talking once more to those in the room.

"Earlier you heard the Valar's message to the free peoples of Middle Earth; 'Let all Heed the warning of the Valar, Sauron has broken times veil, sorcery has been freed and his servants multiply. Hope lies with the Shield and the Lamp whom shall be made one that they may quest to gather the chosen of the Valar. Time grows short and soon both the first and secondborn shall need to stand against the rising darkness lest all be swept away and hope die. Let the messengers seek first among the starlight and the dark amongst the trees.' What we are seeking is your wisdom as to what the Valar's message may mean."

Silence followed before a murmur of voices could be heard as those present discussed what they had heard. After a few minutes had passed Lady Galadriel stood and called for silence. She called for a recess till after the evening meal, to give everyone time to consider the Valar's message before any further discussion. As the meeting broke up Lady Galadriel asked for Harry and Luna to remain behind.

"Harry, Luna I may be able to shed some light on the last lines in the Valar's message 'Let the messengers seek first among the starlight and the dark amongst the trees' I believe that these lines refer to the Laiquendi they were for the most part a simple, peaceful, and reclusive clan of Elves that we believed to have merged with other clans of the Nandor and the Sindar elves during the wars Beleriand. For hundreds of years I have heard rumours of sightings and encounters but most have been dismissed, now I wonder. If you wish I can scry and perhaps find where to start looking."

"I would appreciate any help you can provide Lady Galadriel for my own gift is still somewhat erratic and unreliable" Luna admitted with a small smile.

"Perhaps you would like to accompany me the evening to see the mirror of Galadriel at work?"

"Actually I would, if you don't mind Harry?"

"Go I'm sure you will enjoy it."

Lady Galadriel smiled slightly as she considered the two young people before her. However it soon faded, she had one more insight to share and was not at all sure how it would be received especially considering the rocky start to their relationship.

"There was another part that I believe may refer specifically to you both, hope lies with the Shield and the Lamp whom shall be made one."

Luna smiled as he watched Harry work his way through the words, apparently he had not yet realised their meaning. Looking to Lady Galadriel she raised a finger to her lips and inclined her head toward Harry.

"Well Luna has been referred to as the Lamp in a couple of her visions, same with me as the Shield, maybe the two shall become one is a reference to some spell we cast together."

"Perhaps love although those words are oft used in describing and very often during a particularly well known ritual. Would you like to have a stab at which one?"

"I don't know all that much about ritual magic we didn't cover it at Hogwarts and well despite my training we didn't talk much about Elven rituals."

"One word Harry, w-e-d-d-i-n-g."

"What?"

"Two shall become one, it's talking about getting married Harry, well that or sex."

"How….why?"

Luna's smile was wide and her eyes were twinkling.

"I have on very good evidence you know how as to why, well it's traditional for a couple to take undertake certain formalities before baby comes along to avoid uncomfortable questions about parentage."

"Dear Merlin are you pregnant Luna?"

"Not yet" she replied with a smug expression on her face "I told you we needed to practice more."

Harry lowered his head on to the table with a thump.

"You're not winding me up are you?" came out slightly muffled but understandable "last night you were being serious you have foreseen our wedding night."

"Beloved we have already crossed this bridge we are destined for each other, already we share love and our magic binds us more tightly with each hour that passes our final step is a formality, as far as I am concerned we are already one."

Lady Galadriel watched and listened as Luna and Harry discussed their relationship but Luna's last comment required her to clarify something for the two lovers.

"Luna I hate to interrupt especially as I know so little of your past but among the elves we believe marriage to be a sacred ritual that is for life, this belief comes from the Valar. Perhaps there is some need we cannot see for you to be married."

"I am Harry's anchor and his shield from the horrors of his past, Lord Lorien warned me before I left Valinor that without me, without my love Harry would fall to despair and anger and all would be lost. In the dungeon of Dol Guldur Harry saved my life and embraced the power of the Maia unlocking his gift and my own. I love Harry and he loves me but he fears we are being forced."

Harry looked up at Luna seeing the love in her eyes and his reservations and fears faded away, she was right, without her he would never have willingly given up his mortality nor embraced the power of the Maia. He did love her and perhaps their magic helped push them together but at the end of the day love was what mattered.

"Luna I do love you and nothing would make me happier than having the opportunity to wake up next to you each morning for the rest of eternity."

Harry dropped to one knee in front of the two smiling women.

"Will you marry me Luna Lovegood?"

"Of course my beloved."

Harry stood and embraced Luna kissing her as he gathered her in to his arms. They stood in a tight embrace for several moments before they separated and looked to Lady Galadriel.

"How do we organise this, I don't even have any money, or a ring, you don't even have a dress."

"I would be honoured to help you organise your ceremony, although traditionally we observe a year of being handfasted prior to the actual wedding I think that we can overlook that tradition in this case." Lady Galadriel offered with a smile "Although you still need to decide on a time and place."

Luna looked to Harry, who nodded before replying.

"Lady Galadriel, both Harry and I would be honoured and grateful for your assistance and I would be very happy to be married here in Lothlórien."

"As would I" echoed Harry.

"Now I fear we must turn to more serious matters again" began Lady Galadriel.

"I am unsure of how much of our history you know for much of what we need to discuss has its roots in the past."

"Lord Oromë instructed me in the history of Middle Earth but I wouldn't claim to be a historian" answered Harry honestly which brought a smile to Luna's face before she answered.

"Lord Lorien gave me what I hope is a good understanding of the History of Middle Earth"

"Then you understand the uniqueness of your position? You are for all intents and purposes Maia, you wield powerful magic's and it is my understanding that you do so without the constraints placed on the Istari. This news will spread like wildfire amongst the elves a process already begun I might add with your victory in Dol Guldur and the events that followed. Many amongst those who hear will flock to see you both, even those men who still reverie the Valar will wish to see you and speak with you for you represent the powers of Arda, powers unseen since the war of wrath unless you were so unlucky as to be brought before Sauron."

"Great I'm a bloody celebrity again" complained Harry under his breath.

"You both know some of our history, well then you are aware that since the Fall of Gil-Galad Last High King of the Noldor in exile there has been no cohesiveness between the Elven people and those men we allied with. Each has gone their own way, there are many reasons this has happened and many of those are tied to the history of the Elves and men in Middle Earth, betrayals, old hatreds and fear have all driven wedges between the one time allies. I tell you this because one line in the message troubles me. 'Time grows short and soon both the first and secondborn shall need to stand against the rising darkness lest all be swept away and hope die'. Right now I do not know how we can bring together old allies that have grown apart."

"What of the White Council?" asked Luna.

"The Council has achieved little save procrastination thanks to the traitor Saruman."

"Perhaps we need to broaden the council scope and membership; Harry has a superb relationship with the leadership of Rohan after his brief stay there. Mayhap we could invite a more varied membership it may help us form alliances" mused Luna.

Luna looked up at Harry who sat quietly at the table watching the Luna and Galadriel discuss options.

"You are being quiet beloved."

"To be honest Luna, Lady Galadriel I am feeling out of my depth."

"Harry you have experience fighting and surviving the darkness your opinion and insights are as valuable as mine."

"I hate politics, while you were talking I was envisioning Fudge ignoring Voldermort and letting him get a foothold."

"Perhaps we should break for a while and think about what we must put in place, the others are no doubt looking at the Valar's message from every angle and….."

Lady Galadriel trailed off as Harry raised his hand, he then pointed to his ear and then the door. The Elven Lady looked puzzled but Luna acknowledged him with a nod and slowly pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door before she starting speaking again in a calm, even voice.

"Oh I agree a positive study of the records will show…"

As Luna spoke Harry cast a silencing charm and moved slowly toward the door, staff in hand. Slowly Harry raised his staff and reached for the latch then exploded in to action as he threw the door open and cast a stunner at the figure standing in the hall, who spun out of the way and threw what looked like a handful of sand at Harry who cast a shield and threw himself to the right. The 'sand' sizzled against his shield as it impacted, Harry quickly cast another stunner which was avoided, then apparated to appear directly behind his foe who barely had time to move before being struck point blank with a stunning spell.

Less than twenty minutes later Luna, Galadriel and Celeborn watched as Harry was about to revive the stunned Elf who had been searched and was now tied to a sturdy wooden chair. Lord Celeborn was stunned that one of his servants would be spying on a guest. Gilean was a trusted scribe and messenger and Lord Celeborn was determined to get to the truth of the matter. Luna however was frowning at the Elf and touched Harry's hand before he cast the spell.

"Harry cast a Finite for me. I believe that he has some sort of glamour spell hiding his identity."

Harry nodded and cast "Finite Incantatem."

The Elf suddenly shimmered and was replaced by a pale and dark haired human male, tall and strong featured. Harry looked to Lord Celeborn who nodded and Harry cast the spell to awaken the apparent imposter.

"Ennervate"

"Who are you and where is Gilean the elf you are impersonating?"

"You will get nothing from me elf" replied the man with a sneer.

"Escape is impossible a dozen archers stand watch outside that door with orders to kill any who leave without the signal." Lord Celeborn spoke in a calm voice, his eyes locked on the man.

"My master will kill you all, your fate is sealed."

Harry stepped forward leaning on his staff, he studied the man for a moment before turning to the others.

"If I didn't know better I would suspect that there is an evil minion manual out there somewhere, my master will revenge me blah blah blah. You know what? I know all about Dark Lords and on the whole they are not great people to work for I can guarantee you that he's already forgotten all about you."

"My Lord has promised me.."

"Sheesh" interrupted Harry "He's an evil Dark Lord bent on world domination are you so stupid that you believed anything he said? Now where is the Elf you were impersonating?"

The man made no answer save to glare at Harry.

"You know you don't have a lot of friends in this room perhaps you need to have a think about your prospects?"

The silent glare continued however the man's left cheek twitched.

"Let's try another question then what was your mission?"

Silence, another larger twitch, his features seemed to shift and flow.

"Harry something is happening, watch him" warned Luna.

In a flash the man was gone and a raven flapped its wings and leapt in to flight toward the small window only to be hit by Luna's stunner. Unfortunately the raven was too close to the window and its momentum carried it outside.

Luna transformed in to her owl form and took flight to the window, where her larger form squeezed out of the bars before disappearing. Meanwhile in the room Lord Celeborn stood open mouthed and unmoving as he stared at Harry, Lady Galadriel looked stunned for a moment before smiling and taking a seat.

"Well it seems that story was true."

Before Harry could reply Luna the owl reappeared and squeezed in through the window before transforming.

"Did he escape?" asked Lord Celeborn.

"No I found his body at the base of the tree, after Harry stunned him he fell nearly fifty feet, his neck is broken."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – A New Order**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Let all Heed the warning of the Valar, Sauron has broken times veil, sorcery has been freed and his servants multiply. Hope lies with the Shield and the Lamp whom shall be made one that they may quest to gather the chosen of the Valar. Time grows short and soon both the first and secondborn shall need to stand against the rising darkness lest all be swept away and hope die. Let the messengers seek first among the starlight and the dark amongst the trees._

Harry leaned against the massive tree and relaxed, Luna was leaning back against him her head on his chest as they watched the forest. With one spy revealed the elves were taking no chances, guards now patrolled the city and the marchwardens were increasing their patrols along the borders. The fact that the spy was a human sorcerer had shocked the elves and while Harry and Luna had stressed that the powers the spy had shown were relatively rudimentary it still highlighted the importance of the Valar's message and the roles of Harry and Luna. It had been decided that the council would still meet after the evening meal to discuss the Valar's message and the repercussions of the spy's capture. Harry had sat brooding over his next step until Luna had demanded that they take a walk and relax for an hour or two before the meeting. The end result was a scenic walk culminating in a cuddle by an ancient Mallorn tree.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm"

"We should be getting back soon."

"Huh?"

"I said we should head back soon, or we are going to end up being late."

"Okay keep your knickers on"

"What knickers?"

There was a contemplative silence from Harry before he responded.

"Really?"

"No I just wanted your attention; we really need to get going."

"It's not nice to tease Luna"

Luna's laughter could be heard through the trees as the young couple walked back to the city.

oOoOoOoOo

**Caras**** Galadhon – Council Chambers**

"We believe the message is from the Valar, but I must disagree with that interpretation, it says nothing of forming armies '_both the first and secondborn shall need to stand against the rising darkness' _I believe this refers to a political alliance to raise an army would just provoke the enemy to war."

The arguments had been underway for nigh on two hours and no consensus had been reached. Each group seemed to have its own agenda and thus its own take on the Valar's warning. Harry was beginning to feel frustrated and soon began to tune out the conversation. He glanced at Luna who, ever the Ravenclaw was taking notes and gave every indication of being caught up in the discussions. Harry heard his name and tried to refocus on the speaker.

"….as many here know I am Eldain a scholar of history and the writings of seers and I fear that we are becoming caught up in the wording and missing the message. My colleagues and I have looked at the verse line by line; Let all heed the warning of the Valar, speaks of the importance of the warning.

Sauron has broken times veil, Sorcery has been freed and his servants multiply; implies that Sauron has begun to train others in his sorcery, a fact proven by the sorcery wielding spy caught earlier today.

Hope lies with the Shield and the Lamp whom shall be made one that they may quest to gather the chosen of the Valar; this appears to refer to Harry and Luna, and may I offer my congratulations on your upcoming wedding. The second meaning is unclear to me but it implies that the Valar have selected people to oppose Sauron and I believe it is one of the tasks of Harry and Luna to find these chosen people.

Time grows short and soon both the first and secondborn shall need to stand against the rising darkness lest all be swept away and hope die, if we accept that Sauron is not defeated and will rise again then this is a simple warning to renew and grown our alliance against him.

Let the messengers seek first among the starlight and the dark amongst the trees, this line at least seems clear at least in its intent, the first step of their quest is to begin to seek out the chosen ones and I believe that it provides a clue on where to look."

The elf sat back down and for a few moments silence reined as those present considered his words. After a few minutes Lord Celeborn rose and spoke.

"Thank you all for your wisdom, I will ask once more that you not repeat anything that you have heard."

As those present gathered notes, scrolls and books and began to leave Harry and Luna stayed seated waiting to speak to the Lord and Lady. Once the last of the councilors ha departed Harry cast a silencing spell on the door.

"So what did you think Harry, Luna?" asked Celeborn.

"I was a bit surprised at some of the agenda's to be honest but the more serious ones seem to have interpreted it along the same lines as us especially that last one" answered Harry.

"Luna?"

Luna glanced at her notes before replying "Eldain was very close to my interpretation. I still think we need to look at a new White Council that involves all the foes of Sauron and the more I think about your suggestion of the Laiquendi being referred to the more I'm convinced your right."

Celeborn looked thoughtful for a few moments before offering his opinion "I think we need to establish a new council as our first step as unity will help with all our other plans."

"Well how then do we proceed?" asked Luna.

Galadriel stood and walked to a window that overlooked the forest, for several minutes she stood silently looking toward the mountains. When she spoke her voice was quiet and calm.

"If we wish to propose a new White Council it will delay your quest as you will need to speak with some of the original council if we are to convince them this move is needed. I think we need Lord Elrond on our side for many among elves and men respect his opinion."

Harry looked to Luna, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel all seemed to be awaiting his opinion, his judgment. He looked back to Luna who nodded sadly.

"It will delay the wedding" Harry said quietly.

"True my love but it can't be helped this is important."

"Let's do it."

oOoOoOoOo

**Entwash River**

Harry reined in his horse and waited for Luna to join him. Harry and Luna accompanied by Lord Celeborn, Aduial, several of the now healed human survivors of Dol Guldur and eight Elven warriors had been riding hard toward Rohan. They had skirted Fanghorn Forest and passed quickly through the Wold, now they had reached the Entwash River.

The decision to stop and see Lord Éomund and his family was both political and personal. Lady Galadriel had sent swift riding messengers to King Théoden in Edoras outlining the idea for a council of leaders. He was reasonably sure the King would react favourably but Luna had thought it wise to enlist Lord Éomund as an advocate of the idea. It was a two day detour and delayed their journey to Rivendell but Harry agreed that it was an excellent idea.

Now, as he waited for his companions to catch up he studied the open, rolling green grassland on the other side of the river, only the odd stretch of woodland or low hill broke up the landscape. It was very different to the lightly wooded terrain they had been riding through; he could even see a herd of cattle grazing off to the west.

"Very green isn't it?" offered Luna.

Harry turned in his saddle to face Luna.

"It reminds me of some of the farmland we used to see on the express."

Luna shuddered and looked around; Harry concerned nudged his mount toward her as she drew her wand.

"We need to be careful beloved I feel a dark presence close by, ones that means us harm" Luna continued to look around the immediate area.

"Lord Celeborn" called Harry as he drew his staff from its saddle holder.

Alerted by Harry and Luna's actions most of the company began to ready weapons.

"What is it?" asked Celeborn who now had a slim elven sword in his right hand.

"Luna senses something unfriendly in the vicinity; perhaps we should draw everyone together."

"To me" called Celeborn.

As he spoke a storm of arrows erupted from the trees on their right, Harry quickly raised his staff and tried to shield the group but several of the party fell outside the protective shimmer. A cry of pain indicated someone had been hit. Harry felt Luna casting a spell and he saw a flash of pink light before a scream came from the trees. The elven bowmen were returning fire now and Harry lowered his shield to cast the Reducto spell, followed by another in to trees where the enemy archers seemed to be and was rewarded by twin explosions of dirt, wood and leaves. Soon there were no more arrows coming from the woods.

"Luna head for Éomund's fort, I'm going to find out who the bloody hell is attacking us." Harry ordered as he dismounted.

"Not without me" Luna countered as she sheathed her wand and dismounted.

"I need you to see them safe to Éomund's lands, Luna please."

"Listen you twit you need me to scout them out" Luna turned to two of the men of Rohan amongst the party "Can you lead everyone to Lord Éomund's fort?"

"Yes, but don't you..." he was cut off by Luna.

"Both of us will be fine" answered Luna.

Harry turned to Lord Celeborn "Lead everyone across the river we will prevent a pursuit and rejoin you soon."

Not waiting for an answer Harry quickly transformed in to his wolf form and leapt toward the trees; Luna ran two steps and took to the sky in her owl form. Running in a random pattern Harry reached the trees and caught the sound of movement in the undergrowth and lay flat trying to catch sight of his foes, his nose twitched as he caught the scent of man as the breeze shifted, there was also the scent of blood. Then his sharp eyes caught a flash of white among the tree tops, as Luna landed high in the trees, her return meant that there were no other enemies visible nearby, right then show time.

Still in his wolf form Harry worked his way toward where he had scented the enemy but it was slow going. There thought Harry as he spied movement among the trees and slowly moved in that direction; trying to get a clear look at the enemy. Ahead a white robed man with a large black staff stood speaking with two dozen scruffy, bearded men who seemed to be in the process of mounting horses, several appeared to be wounded. Deciding to take the risk he shuffled forward a bit more trying to catch what was being said.

"….sprung your trap too early but we can still be victorious, remember these are the people stealing your land, using spells to ensnare your women. It is your day, seize it and….well, well, well we have a visitor won't you join us?" The man speaking has a kind, calm voice.

Harry didn't move but prepared to run.

"Perhaps you need some encouragement" the white clad figure raised it staff and pointed it in Harry's direction.

"Agarski Nur Gnash"

Tree next to Harry burst in to flame, forcing him to move, giving away his position and any advantage his wolf form held. Harry quickly transformed and cast a concealment spell to help him blend in to the trees. Moving slowly he could see the White cloaked sorcerer scanning the trees; it was risky being such a long way but Harry raised his staff and cast a stunning spell hoping to distract his enemy as he ran forward closing the distance between them.

Watching from the tree tops Luna saw Harry cast a stunner and dash forward staff in hand, unfortunately the white cloaked figure raised his staff and blocked the spell, then pointed his staff at the running form of Harry. Luna watched as a ball of flame flew toward him forcing Harry to cast a hasty shield spell; the explosion was huge and threw Harry back almost twenty feet where he lay unmoving. She watched horrified as the white cloaked man stalked toward Harry staff crackling with power and did the only thing she could in her owl form she launched herself from the tree and dove at the mans face claws outstretched.

Harry's shield had protected him from the heat but not the concussive force of the blast and now he was on the ground disorientated and in pain, trying to get to his feet but he couldn't seem to get his body to comply, twisting his head he saw the white cloaked figure moving toward him intercepted by a flash of white.

Luna's owl form was of a swift, silent predator and as such had large sharp talons that were strong enough to break bones and she raked all of them across the face of the white cloaked man knocking him backward, unfortunately she wasn't able to avoid the mans staff as he raised it reflexively to protect his face.

Harry dragged himself to his feet using his staff as he watched Luna tumble to the ground injured, she had however extracted a painful toll the white cloaked mans face was scored by bloody gashes and one eye was a bleeding hole. Raising his staff Harry pointed it and was about to disarm the injured man when he felt a sharp blow to his head and knew no more.

Ignoring the pain from her neck and shoulder Luna raised her head once more; even with the pain she had somehow she had managed to transform herself in to human form. She could see the man in white lying on the ground screaming as his hands went to his ruined face. At least two dozen men were still in the clearing mostly mounted and several were approaching the injured man. Painfully she moved to look for Harry and spotted him laying motionless some distance away. Luna tried to shift her left arm but it wouldn't move, so she gritted her teeth and slowly reached with her right hand toward the wand sheathed on her left forearm, snippets of the men talking could be heard but Luna felt like her brain was wrapped in cotton wool. She closed her eyes for a moment and then struggled to open them, her head felt heavy and she was so tired. She blinked again and heard voices but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Desperately she stretched her fingers reaching for her wand just as a boot kicked her in the stomach.

"Ere I told you the shape shifter was a woman, an she's still breathin"

"Sharky wants them taken prisoner undamaged like" warned the second man.

"Old man ain't in no position to complain is he, sides he's gone already back to 'is tower bitch ere tore Sharky's face up real good" the first said as he kicked the writhing Luna again.

Luna was in agony each kick moved her closer to unconsciousness and her wand was now out of reach again. Then she felt rough hands tearing at her blouse and pulling up her skirt, rough hands were pinching her breasts and forcing her legs apart. Luna screamed but a blow to her face stunned her. Tears of pain and fear ran down her face as she felt hands fondle her and a heavy weight on her stomach.

Harry slowly regained his wits he felt like he had been hit by a hammer and reached up to feel his head finding a hard knot that was oozing blood. Then he heard a female scream, Luna!

Harry climbed to his feet staff in hand, fighting pain and dizziness and looked around for Luna; to his horror he spotted her writhing weakly on the ground as two men….god no. Pointing his staff Harry cast the most powerful cutting spell he knew.

"Sectumsempra"

The man on Luna made a strange noise, like a gasp as his head was severed his body fell a few moments later lying atop Luna. The second man looked down at his friends headless body then up at Harry just in time to take a Reducto curse to the face blasting his headless body back over fifty feet where it ended up impaled on a tree branch.

Harry was incandescent with rage, his eyes were a glowing luminous green as he advanced on the men standing open mouthed and shocked in the clearing. Several fled in to the trees only to be dragged back in to the clearing and blown apart. Others fired arrows that turned to ash mid-flight. Nothing slowed the young man, another gesture and one luckless mans bones exploded showering those nearby with flesh and bone fragments.

Soon Harry stood alone in the bloody clearing, his rage ebbing as he gained control of his power. He looked around in shock at the carnage seemingly unsure as to how he came to be there. Then came realisation, Harry threw his staff to the ground and ran heedless of all else to where Luna lay unmoving underneath her assailant.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Lessons Learned **

Lord Celeborn signalled for his men to check the clearing before knelt next to Harry who still sat cradling Luna's head casting wandless healing charms on her.

"What happened?"

Harry took a deep breath trying to remain calm "Short version I was an arrogant idiot so I disregarded my training and charged straight in and got stomped, Luna saved me."

"Is she badly hurt?" asked Lord Celeborn.

"No I don't think so but she could have been" whispered Harry.

"But she isn't, but come let us get moving this is not the place to have this discussion." Lord Celeborn squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"Harry?" murmured Luna as her eye lids fluttered.

"I'm here"

"I thought they were…." Luna began with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Luna, this is my fault." Harry pulled Luna in to a gentle embrace.

"Ohhh watch my arm Harry"

"Oh Merlin sorry, I'm still not much good with healing spells" apologised Harry.

"If you both are well enough to travel we should get moving. We still have a long way to travel."

The ride to Lord Éomund's fort was slow but untroubled by any further incidents. Lord Celeborn led the party and Harry rode double with Luna sitting and often sleeping as he held her. While Luna slept Harry brooded; he was incredibly angry with what he saw as his failure to protect Luna. He had disregarded his training and acted with unforgiveable rashness and may well have perished had Luna not been in a position to save him, he had underestimated an unknown enemy and nearly lost everything because of his foolishness.

"No more" swore Harry under his breath "no more." It was time to grow up and he knew a couple of people that may be able to help.

**Éomund's Fort**

They arrived at dusk on the second day. Luna was whisked away for bed rest by Lady Théodwyn and Ayrica. Lord Éomund and Lord Celeborn were exchanging pleasantries by the fire so Harry took the opportunity to seek out Horvath.

"Young Harry, Come join me in a mug!" greeted the veteran Rider.

"Horvath do you have a few moments?" asked Harry.

Horvath studied Harry's serious expression and nodded "Walk with me Harry."

The two of them walked outside to the torch lit courtyard silently as Harry pondered what to say.

"Horvath I nearly got Luna and myself killed, I need…I need to learn to think and not just rush in. I'm trained to fight, to hunt and use magic but when it comes to it I bloody rush in and this time it nearly cost me everything."

Horvath was silent for a few more steps "Harry when I was first given command of other men I led a raid on the hiding place of some bandits. They had been raiding farms and herds and my Lord wanted them dealt with. I rode straight in to an ambush, leading my men with me. I survived because one of my friends put me on a horse and then led the lads out of the fight. Half of us were dead and most of the rest wounded." Horvath paused for a moment lost in his memories.

"Harry I went to Lord Éomund's father and begged him to appoint my friend to command, I told him how I had failed, of my arrogance and stupidity and stood there waiting for him to dismiss me from service."

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"He told me what I am about to tell you, learn from your mistakes, if you learn from them they have value."

"But Luna could have died, when I got my wits back they were about to……to rape her."

"She didn't die Harry, she lived and you lived. Did you make the bastards pay?"

"They are dead, so yes I made them pay."

"Then move on Harry, but first tell me what you learned?"

"I should have scouted and observed, I up and left my allies behind and attacked when I knew nothing about my enemy I just assumed I was more powerful, more skilled."

"Harry from what you have told me about your skills you are a powerful individual but you have seen that it doesn't mean you are indestructible. If you want my advice" Harry nodded "Then I suggest that you get yourself equipped correctly, wear your blade, carry your bow and practice your skills. A warrior never stops learning and never stops honing their skills."

The two of them walked the length of the courtyard before Harry spoke again.

"Thank you Horvath, at least I have another perspective. I think it will be a while before I forgive myself but I think you may be right."

Lord Celeborn watched as Harry left with Lord Éomund's Captain Horvath. He hoped that the veteran could help the young man see past his near disaster. After a short time the two returned and he was relieved to see that Harry looked less tense and brooding. The Elven Lord turned back to his human host and was unsurprised to see him also watching Harry.

Harry cursed and shook his right hand trying to take some of the sting out of it as he bent down to pick up the blunted practice blade. This was the third time Horvath had disarmed or defeated him in the last 15 minutes. Initially Harry had used his training in Valinor and his natural reflexes to good advantage pushing the skilled warrior in to defending himself. Then Horvath countered and used his greater strength to drive Harry backwards before he caught Harry's sword hand. The second time Harry was more cautious but still ended up with the point of Horvath's blunted blade at his throat. The third saw Horvath smashing his blade across Harry's sword hand.

"Bloody Hell Horvath that last one hurt."

"Then stop mucking about and come at me."

"I'm not mucking about!"

"Harry the last time I saw you fight you were vicious, quick and deadly now you are barely half as fast, why?"

"I don't know"

"You need to release your power Harry" Luna instructed from where she stood near the training yard.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry grumpily, still shaking his hand.

"Harry we are for all intents and purposes Maia in human form that means that we can draw on that strength and use it to add power to your spells, strength and speed to your sword play. You have done it already in Dol Guldur but you haven't been practicing on doing it at will."

"I don't know how" responded Harry.

"Concentrate and feel your powers lying dormant within intertwined with your magic now open that door, release it Harry allow it to flow through you."

Harry closed his eyes and envisioned his magic coiling around him. After a few moments he could see what Luna meant, white strands flowed through him but didn't interact with his magic something was keeping them separate. Harry was now using Occlumency as he tried to blend his two magic's by finding the 'door' Luna spoke of. Following his magic Harry reached his magical core, the manifestation of his power and found the white strands frayed and disconnected the way forward blocked by something that he could only describe as 'not Harry', slowly Harry reached out pushing the otherness away and pulled the strands together.

Luna watched as Harry's body began to glow with a pale white light, then his eyes began to glow a burning emerald green. She could see power coursing around his body and then pure white light burst from his physical form causing Luna to blink and look away. When she finished blinking she saw Harry standing surrounded by an aura of white light.

Harry turned, his glowing eyes locked on Luna and winked before raising his sword to salute Horvath as he resumed his position opposite the veteran. Horvath strode forward bringing his blade around in a whistling arc only to have Harry effortlessly block and step inside his blade held to Horvath's neck. What was truly shocking for Horvath was the fact that the block and step inside was almost too fast to follow. Horvath stepped back and lowered his sword.

Horvath leant on his blade and stared at his young opponent "What was that? I could barely see you move."

"That Captain Horvath" answered Luna as she walked toward the two men "was Harry using his powers in the way they were intended, blending the magic and the Maia."

Luna walked straight to Harry and embraced him before kissing him.

"You are healed" it was not a question; Harry could sense that Luna had recovered from her injuries.

"We need to speak Harry, but first clean yourself up, you smell. I'll meet you for some breakfast afterwards." Luna ordered as she walked back to the main building.

"Harry" called Horvath "Come and see me later in the Armoury, Lord Celeborn asked that I look in to finding you some armour and perhaps a bow."

"I will" promised Harry as he made his way inside.

**Rivendell – House of Elrond**

"Mithrandir, welcome once more to Rivendell, I am sorry for the late summons, I know that you have but recently arrived but I needed to speak with you most urgently" Elrond gestured for the Istari to sit.

"I too seek your wisdom Lord Elrond for there has been a number of events of late that I fear may bode ill for the free people as well as some unexpected victories."

"You speak of the traitor Saruman no doubt, but what victories have we seen?'

"Dol Guldur has fallen" stated Mithrandir simply.

Elrond sat back stunned; he had seen smoke and felt great powers at work but Sauron's fortress of Dol Guldur was almost unassailable.

"How do you know?"

"Ah that old friend is the work of my comrade Radagast who sent his swift flying messengers to me this morning. I fear Radagast has done more talking and as he calls it interfering these past few days than he has for many a year. He also sent word from the Elves he is friendly with it would appear that Lord Celeborn rides to Rivendell along with two messengers or perhaps a better word is envoys of the Valar"

"Harry Potter" whispered Elrond

"My Lord Elrond?" questioned the Istari.

"In a moment, what else does our friend say?"

"It would seem that these envoys left Dol Guldur a smoking, lifeless ruin after they spirited away the prisoners and he spoke of the bones of some fell beast amongst the blackened stones although it was so blasted that he could not identify it." Mithrandir paused a moment before he asked "You spoke a name?"

"When Círdan sent the message naming Saruman a traitor he spoke of a messenger of the Valar who brought him those tidings a man named Harry Potter, although with this new wisdom I wonder if we have miscalled him."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing yet" cautioned Elrond "but I fear Celeborn will bring us tidings that will shatter our current strategies"

**Éomund's Fort**

Harry spotted Anduial sitting with Luna as he entered Éomund's hall and made his way to sit with his fiancé and his Elven friend. The elf went to stand and excuse himself but Harry wave him back down.

"Please stay my friend, and my thanks for keeping Luna company."

"It was a pleasure" responded the Elf.

"Anduial was telling me more of the history of the Laiquendi, they are fascinating Harry."

"Oh how so?" asked Harry as he sat wishing for a cup of tea.

"They were known as great healers and herbalists and lived their lives as hunter gatherers in the vast forests of Middle Earth" explained Luna.

"Indeed" continued Anduial "They were masters of camouflage, it is said that they could disappear from sight by blending in to the woods and while many of us woodland folk have some of that skill it was said that the Laiquendi ability bordered on magical."

Harry looked across at Luna who looked intrigued and considered Anduial's tale perhaps the Laiquendi had some skill or trick the others attributed to magic but maybe they did have abilities worth investigating. Perhaps this was why the Valar pushed their messengers to investigate.

"On another note Harry; Luna tells me you are honing your abilities perhaps you would like to spar and practice your archery as we travel?"

"Thanks I'll take you up on that I need to get back in to training."

"I understand Harry, and before I go to get ready a word of advice; should you decide to seek out any Laiquendi that still walk beneath the trees I would respectfully suggest you take elves with you. For many of the small Elven communities have oft proven distrustful of men."

"Well whatever else we plan I fear will have to wait until on our return from Rivendell" commented Luna.

"Indeed" agreed the voice of Celeborn "for now that Luna is well I would be off to Rivendell, for needs dictate that we soon speak to Lord Elrond."

Lord Éomund looked to Harry and Luna as he spoke "In fact the need is so clear that Horvath and I will join you on your journey, your deeds my friends have struck a blow for men and elves but now we must take wise council for our next moves are critical. Not the least of these will be how we deal with our troublesome neighbour Saruman."

"Now that he is a known traitor he may not be able to deceive us so simply but he remains a threat although unless I am quiet wrong he may be less of one for a while yet" said Lord Celeborn.

"Why?" asked Harry "Surely he would be angry and that may provoke him to move against you or other amongst our allies"

"Harry did anyone ever describe Saruman to you or to you Luna?" asked Lord Celeborn.

Harry shook his head but Luna looked puzzled by the question for a few moments and then looked sharply at Lord Celeborn.

"Surely not?" she exclaimed

"Harry's description was fairly good although in the future we might need to add that he's now wearing an eye patch and looking a bit worse for wear" answered Lord Éomund.

"You're joking?" said Harry "That was Saruman but Luna nearly tore his face off."

**Isengard - Tower of Orthanc**

One of Saruman's few remaining human servants used a clean cloth and brandy as he tried to clean the wounds on his unconscious master's face, gagging as he did. Claws had torn one eye out and one entire side of his face had been cut till bone was visible. The servant did his best and then took up his needle and thread and began sewing the flaps of skin together as neatly as he could. His master would not be happy when he awoke, not happy at all.

Far above in Saruman's chamber a globe of glass flickered and if anyone had been looking at it they would have seen flames burning in the globe but no one was.

**Rivendell**

Elladan and Elrohir met their foster brother Aragorn and Prince Legolas the son of King Thanduril at the gates after receiving word of their imminent arrival.

"Aragorn" greeted Elladan "it is good to see you safe my brother and welcome to you Legolas it has been too long since you last visited my fathers halls."

Elrohir ducked out of site for a moment as he signalled for a groom to take the horses and then joined the others "Come quickly my Father is in council and wishes you both to attend."

As they walked toward Elrond's halls Aragorn was aware of the usually jovial twin's serious faces, it would appear this council was to address weighty matters. As the four entered Lord Elrond's chambers they were waved to seats, as he sat Aragorn glanced at those around the table Glorfindel, Gandalf, the twins and their father Lord Elrond.

"Prince Legolas Greenleaf it is a pleasure to welcome you once more to Rivendell and Aragorn my foster son it is good to once more see you walking my halls I fear that any ceremony must wait for we have matters of grave importance to discuss." Elrond paused for a moment and picked up a letter from the documents spread out on the table.

"When Lord Círdan sent messages to the members of the White Council naming Saruman a traitor he spoke of a messenger of the Valar who had brought him those tidings. He described this envoy as a man named Harry Potter. This man came with a warning of Saruman's treachery and apparently had been given instructions to oppose the enemy to the best of his ability."

"Harry Potter?" mused Legolas "Aragorn the travelers we met!"

Aragorn inclined his head to his friend before turning to face Lord Elrond.

"Lord Elrond I believe we have met this Harry Potter and his female companion on the road to Dol Guldur, we did try to dissuade them but sadly they ignored our advice and continued on to that fell place."

Elrond sat forward on his chair "Oh they reached Dol Guldur Aragorn and apparently burnt the keep to the ground after slaying some nameless beast and freeing the prisoners."

"But how? No mortal man could enter that citadel of horror and prevail" asked Aragorn

"I have my suspicions, but that is all I will say till we meet with Lord Celeborn's company."

**The Gap of Rohan**

With twenty armed riders now acting as escorts it was a much larger company that rode on through the open grasslands and rolling hills flanked by snow capped mountains that marked the gap of Rohan. Harry could feel Luna's warm arms shift slightly as she adjusted her position and then gave him a reassuring squeeze around the middle. Yes, thought Harry we still have a long way to go but the path seemed a bit brighter right now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Wise Council **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Last Time**_

"_Harry I went to Lord Éomund's father and begged him to appoint my friend to command, I told him how I had failed, of my arrogance and stupidity and stood there waiting for him to dismiss me from service."_

"_What happened?" asked Harry._

"_He told me what I am about to tell you, learn from your mistakes, if you learn from them they have value, it's only if you repeat them that you should be punished."_

**Cirith Ungol**

Khamûl the Nazgûl sat silent and unmoving, as pain coursed through his new physical form. Slowly the pain ebbed and passed leaving him feeling a strange sense of loss. Most physical sensations were, along with emotions lost to him now. Most not all, he still hated and lusted for power even as he laboured under his own dark, eternal servitude. His master had been angry at the loss of Dol Guldur and its host but had been enraged at the loss of his dragon; and he had been punished before being allowed to take physical form once more.

Now that he had recovered physical form he would soon journey once more in to the lands of men to do his masters bidding; and to seek out the sorcerer who had bested him. Soon he promised himself; soon the upstart sorcerer would die but only after begging for death.

oOoOoOo

**Rivendell**

Harry Potter was furious, Elrond had for the third time refused to support the formation of a new white council this time under the pretext of Harry being an unknown quantity, what had Elrond called him, ahh yes that was it a "would be Maia" well this would be Maia was not happy at all. Enough of this must have shown on his face for it discouraged those he stalked past from exchanging greetings or other idle chit chat. Harry exited the main building and walked towards the woods surrounding the Elven enclave, he needed to be a wolf for a while, to hunt and just be as he allowed his anger to cool. He heard someone call his name but didn't turn or acknowledge it he simply let his wolf free as he leapt in to the shadows.

Legolas had seen Harry stride from the building and had called out to the young man. The Elven prince had been about to follow when he halted shocked as the man was replaced by a wolf before disappearing in to the trees. He was not an expert at reading human expressions but had recognised the frustration and anger on Harry's face.

Lord Elrond sighed and stood he knew he risked angering his newest guest when he had questioned Harry in regards to his motives in mobilising the free peoples of Middle Earth. Elrond had what he considered very valid concerns around travelling that road; he didn't want a new tyrant raising his banner against the firstborn. So Elrond had told this 'would be Maia' that till he proved himself Elrond would not raise sword, nor shield nor permit those elves and men swayed by his word to do so. This tactic had proven a poor choice Harry had simply stared coldly at the Elven Lord and stood, bowed slightly and left Elrond's rooms.

Glorfindel had been rendered almost speechless by Lord Elrond's harsh words to Harry Potter. As the young Man/Maia had stalked out of the room he had simply sat looking incredulously at his lord and long time friend.

"What were you hoping to achieve my friend?" he asked in a tone just short of accusatory.

"I must know his mind ere I allow the council he proposes to be formed, we have seen to much intrigue and betrayal of late and I am leery of trusting an unknown with a voice in the leadership of the council."

"With all that Celeborn has reported to us have not his actions have proven his character?" protested Glorfindel.

"Yes ill-conceived actions that may well have provoked our enemies in to targeting my people" snapped Elrond "We should have left these accursed lands, men are weak and our strength is broken we cannot fight following this course is folly."

"Folly Lord Elrond Half-Elven?" came a strange echoing voice that caused both Elves to turn to where Luna Lovegood stood her eyes burning silver as her hair whipped around her in a blond cloud "I have seen the future should you take that course, Rivendell is naught by fire scorched stone, your people weep as they stand in the Havens awaiting ships from the west that shall never come and men are enslaved. Is this the future you seek to see come to pass? You think you are safe as you hide behind fading enchantments and glamour's?"

"I have seen ages roll past child and I'll not follow some jumped up Sorcerer who seems intent on destroying all hope and bringing war down upon the Elves ere we are able to take ship to the west."

"Then you are doomed and you doom those around you in your despair. Or is this about your power, your influence; so in your wisdom you paint Harry as a potential tyrant another seeking power to bend others to his will."

"Enough both of you" said the voice of Gandalf the Grey as he appeared in the doorway and laid a hand on Luna shoulder.

"Perhaps" Glorfindel suggested "we should break for a brief recess while we consider our positions, I fear that we of Rivendell have behaved poorly these last few days."

Elrond looked mortified for a moment before glaring at his old friend. Then he stood to face Gandalf and Luna almost hissing as he spoke "I will not be told how to behave, I hold Lordship over these lands."

Luna shrugged and turned to Gandalf "Olórin see if you can make him see, we do this for all the peoples of Middle Earth, Harry seeks no Lordship or dominion. Now I'm going to find my husband to be before he starts blowing things up."

"Mithrandir who is Olórin?" asked Glorfindel partly to change the topic and partly out of curiosity.

"Olórin" replied Gandalf "was my name in my youth in the West that is forgotten."

"How would a child of men know you by that name?"

"Ah my dear Glorfindel it would appear that the young lass is a Seer of no small talent just as the lad is a powerful Istari and apparently a messenger of the Valar or so Celeborn, Galadriel and Círdan attest. "

"Mithrandir surely you can see the risks in confronting Sauron especially if he is more powerful than before his fall." Elrond asked.

"And surely my Lord Elrond you see the risk inherent in doing nothing? Has doing nothing not been what we have counselled our allies, 'wait and see' well we have waited and now we see. The head of my order is a traitor, the Elves scattered and huddled behind their defences and every day more men fall under the Dark Lords sway. No Lord Elrond I shall stay true to my order and back this new council and stand against the darkness."

"As will I" added Glorfindel.

Elrond looked torn; the accusations that his actions were based on his fear of losing power, of losing his control of the situation had hurt, partly because his innate honesty told him that it was at least partially true. It just rankled to have it pointed out. Oh he was willing to accept that both Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood were gifted with great power and even that they were messengers of the Valar; but he was loath to simply pass the reins of leadership of the council over to them and their allies and he couldn't understand why his Elven allies Glorfindel, Celeborn, Galadriel and Círdan had.

"Very well I will agree to this council if only to act as the voice of reason, but I still have my doubts about the direction of the council."

"At least you will listen" said Gandalf.

Luna scanned the wood she could feel Harry coming closer but hadn't spotted him yet, which wasn't surprising as he blended in quite well when in wolf form. So rather than stand here looking silly Luna conjured a rather comfortable beach chair and sat waiting.

Harry had worked off most of his anger on a rather unfortunate hare that had crossed his path and now was padding his way back the way he had come when he caught the scent of his mate. He increased his pace until he cleared the trees and transformed before his fiancé.

"Is everything okay Luna?"

"Well Lord Elrond may have some harsh words for me next time we meet."

"I told him a few truths and discussed the outcomes of his obstructive behaviour."

"Oh, umm okay so…actually I'm not sure what to say."

"Don't worry about it he'll either get over it or suffer the consequences of his actions. Anyway I'm pretty sure Mithrandir and Glorfindel can turn him around. Well we had better get back we need to catch up with the others before this evening."

The Hall of Fire was nearly full as Men, Elves and even a few Dwarves gathered to discuss the future. Harry was seated between Lord Celeborn and Lord Círdan while for some reason Luna sat next to Lady Arwen daughter of Elrond next to Prince Legolas. After a few minutes Lord Elrond stood and those in the hall quietened as he glanced around.

"We the free peoples of Middle Earth are gathered here today to decide the fate of the White Council and indeed our peoples. Less than an hour ago a messenger arrived from Gondor.

Sauron, the Dark Lord has arisen again; of this there can be no doubt, smoke rises from Mount Doom, the Nazgûl ride the lands once more and the forces of darkness gather. We represent not only our people but countless others many as yet unborn. Now is a time for free speech and decisions. Let any who have purpose step forward and we shall listen."

As Elrond sat Círdan stood his ageless eyes encompassing those gathered "I am Círdan Lord of the Grey Havens. My people guard the havens so that the firstborn may still leave Middle Earth and travel to the undying lands. I was there to meet the first ship to these shores from the west, a ship that brought the Istari to aid our struggles. Now for the second time messengers have come from the undying lands. They have brought tidings of great import it was from them that we heard of Saruman's betrayal, It was they who pulled down Sauron's fortress of Dol Guldur and slew the great dragon held within, for they are the envoys of the Valar and their roles shall be vital in any opposition will build to thwart Sauron. Now some here will doubt their power and their motives and some will even go so far as to obstruct them to them I say remember Dol Guldur, remember Saruman and I encourage you to listen to the words of the Valar."

As Lord Círdan spoke Harry looked to Luna who appeared calm and was paying close attention to what was said. Harry shifted his grip on his staff, he felt ridiculous in the fine robes, sword and jewellery Lord Celeborn had insisted he wear. He understood making a good impression but, well he felt like an actor. With a quite sigh he focused his attention on what was being said.

Lord Celeborn spoke next "Indeed we have seen more action in the last moon than we have in the last hundred years but I fear that we shall see more. The proof is there for those who chose to open their eyes and look. Mithrandir had suspicions that we now know as fact, Sauron had lain in wait in Dol Guldur as he gathered his strength and now once more resides in Barad-dûr in Mordor. The Nazgûl ride once more; yet there is more that is far more sinister. The Valar warn us of Sauron using the darkest sorceries imaginable to grow in power and if unopposed he would soon conquer Middle Earth. This is why the Valar have acted and sent us two messengers whose role it will be to counter this sorcery."

Lord Celeborn's speech was met with silence followed by whispering as those who hadn't been informed of the Valar's message prior to the meeting spoke to their allies and those seated around them. Harry had known this was coming but to be honest he had thought Celeborn would have built up to it a bit. 'Well show time' thought Harry as he stood and walked to stand with Luna. Many of the wise in the room noted that both Harry and Luna carried staves and that both were dressed in Elven attire.

"Lords and Ladies, Luna and I are the messengers Lord Celeborn speaks of. We have come with a message from the Valar."

Luna raised her staff and there was a flash of pure white light that faded leaving many blinking; when those present looked once more many gasped as they watched Luna's eyes turn to liquid silver and her voice took on an echoing quality as she repeated the Valar's message to Middle Earth.

"_Let all Heed the warning of the Valar, Sauron has broken times veil, sorcery has been freed and his servants multiply. Hope lies with the Shield and the Lamp whom shall be made one that they may quest to gather the chosen of the Valar. Time grows short and soon both the first and secondborn shall need to stand against the rising darkness lest all be swept away and hope die. Let the messengers seek first among the starlight and the dark amongst the trees."_

Once more Harry addressed those gathered. "We are the Valar's messengers not your leaders, we seek no realm, nor dominion over any of the free folk of Middle Earth. Luna and I will be working to oppose Sauron but not in open warfare we shall be seeking to blunt his sorcery. The Valar named me their shield and so I shall be for it is my place to counter his sorcery while."

"I" continued Luna "shall offer my counsel to those who would listen while Harry and I seek first among the starlight and the dark amongst the trees. We plan to open a place of learning where the chosen of the Valar shall be taught and where all goodly folk may find refuge and help. Well after our wedding of course, and after some baby practice" Harry was turning pink "and then we'll open our place of learning."

Gandalf was smiling as he stood and bowed to Harry and Luna before addressing the room.

"Gathered here, in this room are many opponents of the Dark Lord and it is the people here that shall have to decide what course we take for if not us who? The Valar warn that we must stand together Elves, Dwarves and Men lest we all fall in to darkness well our first move has been made, Dol Guldur is no more, it's evil broken. Our second move is what must be decided as well as how we proceed in the future. I would like to suggest the formation of a new white council, a council representative of all the free peoples."

After Gandalf's speech the debate began in earnest as those present tried to decide on a course of action. Harry and Luna were supporting a faction spearheaded by Celeborn, Éomund, Círdan and surprisingly Glorfindel that were pushing for new council made up of all the free peoples. The other faction seemed determined to oppose any action against the enemy lest he be attacked and thus be provoked in to war. The dwarves were firmly behind Celeborn and were making it clear that they would oppose any further wait and watch policies.

Harry shook his head as he watched the debate rage around him. Something was wrong here; Celeborn and Círdan had spoken of Elrond as being a wise and well respected by all the races yet since his arrival he had been obstructive and argumentative, in fact Harry often felt the Elven Lord was goading him in to an argument. So he sat half listening as he studied the Elrond who was talking to another elf. Elrond was pale and his hands were limp at his side, a far cry from Celeborn's animated face. No something was defiantly wrong here.

"Are you alright Mister Potter?" asked Gandalf. The ancient looking wizard reminded Harry of Dumbledore and he felt the Istari was trustworthy.

"Is Lord Elrond normally this difficult" asked Harry.

"Difficult? Well no but he does oft have strong opinions may I enquire as to your reason for asking."

"I am getting a bad feeling about something and it's coming from Lord Elrond" answered Harry.

Harry turned at a light touch on his arm, Luna was standing behind him. "Harry look at the Elf in the corner, near the window."

Harry glanced at the elf who was watching Elrond, his lips were moving and he was holding something in his lap. Harry had a flash back to being told about Quirrel cursing his broom and his eyes narrowed. Harry began walking toward the elf not taking his eyes off him. Behind him he could hear Luna casting something and his peripheral vision gave him a glimpse of Gandalf and Celeborn who were following him.

Harry was only a few steps from the muttering elf when he was noticed; the elf looked up and then looked to Gandalf and leapt to his feet and threw his hand out in a pushing motion calling out "Durgash Nar Gnash"

A cone of flames burst from his hand directly at Harry who simply raised a shield that absorbed the flames, he then cast a stunner at the elf who managed, barely to duck out of the way. Harry fired off another stunner and then followed it with a burst of magical force that threw the elf backward in to the wall, hard but he stayed on his feet and produced another cone of fire this time aimed at the horrified spectators many of whom stood dazed as they watched the duel. Harry managed to cast a fire shield in time but in doing so he had to cease his attacks. The Elf smirked and made a gesture with his hand and then stood shocked as nothing happened.

"What have you done?" he screamed at Harry who was now advancing on the Elf.

"Sorry whoever you are under that glamour but I've put up wards to stop all transformations" replied Luna.

"You will never take me alive" hissed the Elf.

"You know what? That's the second most clichéd villain line after 'you'll rue the day' and besides you're making the assumption that I want to capture you alive." Harry's voice was cold.

"Harry" warned Gandalf "you can't just murder an unarmed man."

"Watch me" was Harry's emotionless reply.

The Elf suddenly made as if to run toward the door but was stopped when his feet simply left the ground as Luna levitated him till he was several feet off the floor. Cursing the Elf pulled a hidden dagger but was disarmed by Harry's hasty "Accio Dagger".

Gandalf signaled for Glorfindel and between them they calmed those present and persuaded them to retake their seats as they watched the suspended elf who was now screaming unheard obscenities courtesy of a silencing spell from Luna. Lord Elrond was sitting vacantly staring at a wall while a concerned Glorfindel talked with Gandalf and Celeborn. Harry and Luna were preparing a number of defensive magic's should the need arise.

Soon order was restored and Gandalf stood to address the room "It appears that we have an unwelcome visitor and speaking for myself I would like to uncover exactly who he is and what he was doing in Rivendell."

Harry raised his staff and cast two spells one binding the elf to a summoned chair and the other removing the glamour's disguising their captive. He then stood stony faced and watched the Elf's features blur and shift to that of a human male. Gandalf approached, staff in hand as he considered the bound man.

"I would know your name."

After a pause Gandalf sighed and tried again.

"The only way you are leaving this room is as a prisoner so your co-operation now will certainly benefit you when Lord Elrond considers your case."

"I'll not bandy words with you slave of the Valar."

"That's rich coming from a servant of Sauron, perhaps you should ask him about the fate of his previous servants" commented Harry.

The man simply sneered and then ignored Harry. Gandalf continued asking questions but the captive refused to speak again. After nearly an hour had passed Luna approached the captive before coming to halt before the bound man.

"Greetings Arlimbur it is a long way from the Havens of Umbar and your travels have changed you from a young man seeking power to the murdering servant of the dark sitting before me" Luna turned to Gandalf and Harry "Arlimbur has been spying on the Elves but of late he has been slipping Lord Elrond some sort of potion in his wine that acted like a liquid imperius, that is a mind control potion and was using him to sabotage any hope of the elves joining a league against Sauron. I'm sorry Lord Elrond but he murdered Fallan the elf he was masquerading as. By the end of next week he was to murder as many of your lords as possible before fleeing." Luna shook her head as she stared sorrowfully at the man.

"You bitch, I'll watch as they rape you to death and…." Harry stood back and massaged his knuckles as Arlimbur slumped in the chair.

"Sorry but it was that or something I might regret."

"Perfectly understandable my boy, well it appears that we have a dilemma to face my friends the fact that a spy could be here in Rivendell controlling Lord Elrond is disturbing but even more worrisome is that we don't know how far this conspiracy, this network of spies and saboteurs has spread. I would suggest a short recess to consider these events before we make our plans."

As the Lords and Ladies present got up and made their way out of the room Gandalf joined Harry, Luna and Lord Celeborn as they watched two elven guards drag the unconscious Arlimbur to a secure room.

"Will Lord Elrond recover?" asked Glorfindel.

"I will look in on him but I believe that he shall recover once the potion leaves his system though that may take a few days" replied Gandalf.

Harry glanced around at the others before speaking "I think we need to get the council formed as soon as possible so that we can begin to plan how to fight back effectively."

Lord Celeborn looked around those gathered around him "I believe that Harry is correct, the council is our only way of uniting us against Mordor if we don't then we get picked off one by one so I am going to bespeak our allies, we need action now."

By the next day there existed a new White Council made up of Elves, Dwarves and Men with membership open to any people who chose to fight against the Dark. Harry and Luna were offered seats but both declined citing their duties being incompatible with service but they did agree to attend when they could and pass on any information they came across.

On the fourth day the New White Council had its first meeting. Harry and Luna watched as the members of the council began to build what would become known as the new alliance. It wasn't all easy going; the grievances between the races were oft longstanding and blood had been spilt in ages past but there was now a feeling of solidarity and hope. Soon messages were dispatched to more distant allies informing them of their invitation to join the council and provide their support.

oOoOoOo

**The Old Forest **

Tom Bombadill sat with a slight smile on his face as he watched two figures walking toward him through the evening mists; both were clad in forest green and were armed with longbows. As they drew near Tom sprang to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Lo my friends have returned to visit old Tom, it has been many a long year since your last visit. Goldberry will be pleased to see you once more."

The taller of the two answered "It is good to see you old one but alas our duty requires us to make haste for we must seek out two of your people that now walk Middle Earth."

The second figure threw back its hood revealing long black hair and the delicate features of an elfmaid "Please give our apologies to the river daughter but my father speaks the truth, the decision to fight has been made and our people will have a role to play, as I have foreseen."

oOoOoOo

**Rivendell**

Through all these grand designs Harry and Luna were sequestered in Lord Elrond's vast library researching the Valar's message. Luna was particularly interested in references to the Elves who had stayed in Middle Earth rather than travelling to Valinor. It was among these Elves that she thought she might find those referred to in the message.

Three weeks after they had arrival found Harry was practicing his sword work with several of Lord Elrond's guards when a servant gave him a message summoning him. Harry thanked his training partners and made his way to the main building. He arrived in Lord Elrond's private office and found Luna also waiting along with Lord Elrond, Gandalf and two strangely attired elves.

"Thank you for coming Harry" began Lord Elrond "I think your betrothed was about to curse me if I waited much longer. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood may I present Lord Denethor and the Lady Elia."

Both Elves bowed low.

"Lord and Lady Maia" greeted the Elfmaid "My father and I represent the Cu'Numar Sindar and we would like to offer you our allegiance."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – The road to Bree**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

_Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood may I present Lord Denethor and the Lady Elia."_

_Both Elves bowed low._

"_Lord and Lady Maia" greeted the Elfmaid "My father and I represent the Cu'Numar Sindar and we would like to offer you our allegiance."_

**Rivendell**

Harry and Luna both bowed in return and then looked up at the two Elves. Denethor had the ageless look of Elvenkind but there was something in his features and especially his eyes that told them that here stood an elder. His daughter Elia was truly beautiful, even in comparison to Arwen, Elrond's daughter who was oft considered the most beautiful of her people. Both the newcomers were dressed in dark green almost black hooded cloaks and wore light robes and soft leather half boots, all their clothes were in shades of green and brown.

"I am pleased to meet you both but if you don't mind me asking who are the Cu'Numar Sindar?" asked Harry.

"Lord Maia we are the remnants of the Laiquendi of Ossiriand. We were kin to those that dwelt in King Elu Thingol's realm in Doriath. During the battles of Beleriand we were forced from our lands and nearly destroyed. Many of my people joined with their Sindar and went on to join with that people eventually they became part of the folk that dwell now in Laurelindorenan and the Greenwood. However the Kings family and his kin did escape and fled over the mountains and we have dwelt hidden and unknown, removed from war and strife in the ancient woods on the Baranduin river. We have been unwilling to interfere with the outside world. "

"But?" asked Luna.

Denethor took up the tale "My daughter like her mother has been gifted with the ability to see in to the future and has foreseen that the we must aid the new Maiar that walk among the stone elves" seeing the blank looks he explained "we call the Noldor stone elves."

"What is your name for your people?" asked Luna.

"We are the starlight Elves" replied Elia.

Harry caught the smug look Luna threw him.

Denethor smiled at the interplay between them before he spoke.

"Lord and Lady Maiar we would like to offer you the hospitality of our home. My daughter has foreseen that you will need the services of the lore keeper if you are to succeed in your quest."

"Lore keeper?" enquired Harry.

"The lore keeper is a scholar who has lived among us since the fall of Beleriand, he no longer uses any other name."

Elrond and Gandalf had both been watching the meeting fascinated with the strange elves and with their story. Elrond in particular was now starting to draw some startling conclusions regarding these elves. As a child Elrond had been taught a great deal of the history of Beleriand and the name Denethor was given to the leader of the Laiquendi of Ossiriand. If this Denethor was the same then he was one of the oldest elves still living in Middle Earth. What did it mean?

Gandalf was puzzling over who this 'Lore keeper' could be; perhaps a Noldorian elf of high estate or more likely one of the people of Doraith. He would have to look in to it, who knew what knowledge this mysterious elf had hidden away, knowledge that could be used to fight Sauron.

As the meeting came to a close it was decided that Harry and Luna would travel with the two elves to their hidden village and meet the lore keeper before travelling back to Rivendell and then Lothlorien. Denethor and Elia had accepted the offer of a room for a night and said their farewells with a promise from Harry and Luna that they would be ready to travel early.

oOoOoOo

**Lothlorien**

The Lady Galadriel swayed back from her scrying pool; she was staggered by what she had seen. She had been watching a meeting in Rivendell when Harry and Luna were introduced to an elf named Denethor who had pulled back his hood exposing a face out of her past so much did he resemble his kinsman Elu Thingol but then the vision shifted to a village of like construction to Lothlorien but simpler an elf stood singing softly as he looked in to the forest. Then the elf stiffened and his voice faltered before he turned to look at her, which was of itself shocking but it was the face that looked back at her that shook her to the core for he was long thought dead, her cousin and once her friend.

oOoOoOo

**Rivendell**

Aragorn and Legolas sat talking in the herb gardens of Rivendell, Aragorn smoking his pipe as his Elven friend sipped from a cup of wine. They had both been elevated to the council as members and the last week had seen both wondering at the changes Harry and Luna had been the harbingers of. Both had been puzzled by the youth of the couple and by the apparent power both wielded. When the spy was exposed it was clear that the Fall of Dol Guldur was no one off victory, both had felt the power radiating from Harry Potter.

"Do you think the other kings and leaders will fall in line with the council?" asked Legolas

"Will your father?" countered Aragorn

"They destroyed Dol Guldur and have restored the White Council in a way that will welcome any of the free peoples. Will father fall in line? He would be insane not to."

"Rohan will support anything Harry asks them to, as will Lothlorien."

"What will Gondor do?" asked Legolas quietly, he knew this question was a painful one for Aragorn.

"That is a difficult question as the steward of Gondor has little love for Elves and even less for what he sees as the broken remnants of Arnor, will he support a new council? I think that he will if only to secure allies against Mordor. At least that is my hope."

Aragorn fell silent for several minutes, puffing on his pipe and watching the clouds before turning to Legolas once more.

"What of the two elves Harry and Luna are to travel with, I'd not heard of a Lord Denethor nor of any elves living in the Old Forest."

Legolas smiled at his human friend "Aragorn did you not sit history lessons as a child? Denethor was the name of an elven King in Beleriand he was lord of the Laiquendi of Ossiriand. I would think this Denethor is his descendant" Legolas frowned for a moment "I must tell my father for the Laiquendi intermarried with the Sindar of Doraith much as my forebears did so we would be cousins of a sort."

"But how have they lived so near human and elven lands, not to mention the Shire without being discovered before now?"

The following day most of Lord Elrond's court stood in the cool spring air as four people sat waiting on their mounts. Lord Elrond himself stepped forward to formally farewell his guests.

"I won't make any long speeches of farewell but allow me to once more say that you are all welcome in Rivendell. Lord Denethor, Lady Elia it is good to hear once more from the Laiquendi it lightens my burdens to know your people survived. Lord and Lady Maiar you have brought us hope of victory. Yet your quest has just begun and I feel in my heart that it may be more significant than we can now foresee. I wish you as safe and as fair a journey as can be had in these dark times and my hope that you may you find what you seek."

Luna eased her mount forward "Thank you Lord Elrond and thank you all I would leave you with the words of an old teacher of mine 'constant vigilance' we must all be on our guard for the enemies deceits."

Harry raised his hand in farewell as the four turned their horses and began their westward journey.

oOoOoOo

**Eastern ****Eriador **

Harry was watching Luna as she rode beside him and missed what Denethor had said to him. Luna smirked as she leant forward giving him a better view of her cleavage before gesturing to Denethor who was patiently awaiting an answer.

"I'm sorry Denethor what did you say?"

Two days in to their journey the four had decided to drop the tittles much to Harry and Luna's relief; Harry in particular had been feeling uncomfortable about being called 'Lord Maia'.

"These empty lands are less than safe I was asking if you wished to set up a campsite while we still had some light."

"That sounds like a good idea" agreed Harry.

The four travellers groomed and then staked out the horses as they began setting up the camp site. Luna started a fire and Elia began boiling water and preparing their dried vegetables and meat to make a simple stew. Denethor and Harry had gathered what little wood they could find and were walking back to camp as the light faded around them.

"Perhaps we should set watches" suggested Denethor.

Harry was about to reply when he stopped and glanced about.

"Harry we have company" warned Luna.

"Where?" he asked as he calmly, dumping his firewood by the fire.

"Over the next rise" replied Luna "I caught a glimpse and then heard them."

"I caught their scent, at least a dozen"

"Their scent?" questioned Denethor.

"I have a very good sense of smell and Luna's got great hearing and eyesight" explained Harry.

Luna began to chant under her breath moving her wand in complex patterns; Harry stood and summoned his staff even as Luna ceased her spell casting.

"That's it the missile wards are up" Luna advised Harry.

"Missile wards?" asked Elia.

Luna smiled at the elf maid before responding "It is a spell that will deflect missiles away from our area in case our friends over that rise are bowmen."

Luna stood and walked to Harry's side before signalling for Denethor and Elia to stand behind them with the horses. As the group stood waiting Harry shot a glance at Luna.

"Is it just me or are we attacked every time we hit the open road?"

"It is a good question Harry, perhaps we need to look in to it but right now let's just deal with the hired minions over yon hill so we can eat our stew."

"Hired minions, have you _seen _something I should know about?" asked Harry.

"Don't take that tone with me, but to answer your question no I haven't seen anything."

Harry watched as a dozen arrows arced through the sky, fired by the unseen ambushers. All of which struck an invisible shield before falling to the ground. Another flight of arrows was launched with the same result. Harry glanced at Denethor and Elia who were predictably awed by Luna's display of warding.

Harry was still watching the ridge and was unsurprised to see a dozen scruffy looking men armed with a mix of swords and axes wearing mismatched armour. He gestured for Luna to stay behind and held his staff in his left hand as he summoned his sword. Several of the advancing many faltered as they saw the sword appear but continued their slow advance.

Harry walked a dozen paces forward before he halted and stood watching the men approach for a few moments before calling out to the advancing men.

"You don't want to do this my friends" Harry's voice was pitched to carry but still managed to sound cold.

There was no answer save that the men split in to two groups, seven moved towards Luna and the two elves and five toward Harry. Luna suddenly burst in to motion casting three quick stunning spells and dropping three of the group advancing on her. Harry followed suit firing off an explosive hex that left two men lying bloody and unmoving on the ground. Almost as one the three men approaching Harry began running towards him, perhaps hoping to avoid any further spell work being used against them. As they approached the other four rushed Luna.

Harry found himself facing two swordsmen and an axeman all of whom tried to attack at once, with inhumanly fast reflexes Harry blocked two attacks and ducked under the axe wielders stroke. Harry cast a bone breaker curse at the axeman which struck him in the face shattering his skill and dropping him like a stone. He then used his staff to block a thrust toward his neck and his sword block a backhanded cut at his hamstring. Harry blasted the larger of his assailants backwards with a quick blasting hex before hitting him with a cutter in the throat sending a spray of blood in to the air. This seemed to unnerve his final foe who slashed wildly at Harry's neck before Harry swayed away from the swing and responded with a second bone breaker hex this time shattering the swordsman's neck vertebrae. Harry felt a burst of magic and swung around to where Luna had just cast a spell.

Luna watched Harry explode in to action before facing the four men still advancing on her; Luna quickly cast two more stunners hitting one man but missing the other. Beside her Denethor had drawn his sword and was preparing to defend Luna, Elia had drawn a long bladed knife and then stepped up to Luna's other side; she looked up and sighed, seven more men were on the ridge, all mounted. She stepped forward a single step then raised her wand and hesitated a brief moment, glanced at Harry fighting and with an expression of profound sadness on her face she cast her most destructive spell, one that her mother developed and one Luna had hoped to never cast.

"Implodia"

The three men closest stopped and one fell to his knees another screamed while the third simply dropped his sword his eyes open in terror; then with a strange absence of sound all three seemed to shrink in to themselves before exploding in to a shower of blood. Luna looked up toward the riders on the ridge and even from this distance she could see the looks of horror on the faces as they turned their mounts to flee.

Harry saw the riders trying to escape and decided to help them along, gathering his power he cast an overpowered explosive hex on the ground twenty feet in front of the riders. Unfortunately Harry had chosen a spot currently occupied by a large boulder which exploded sending shards of rock scything through the horseman and their mounts.

"Shit" Harry cursed and line of sight apparated to the ridge line.

It was a mess and within a few seconds he realised that there was no chance of any of the riders still being alive so he apparated over to where Luna was bent over vomiting while Denethor and Elia were beginning to disarm, search and tie up those attackers who were merely unconscious.

As the last of their attackers were roped together Harry left Denethor and Elia guarding the prisoners and walked over to where Luna was standing staring at the spot where she had ended three lives.

"Are you okay Luna?"

"Yes just a bit of an upset stomach, you know Harry I just wish that it didn't have to come down to killing all the time."

"Believe me my love so do I."

"You know Harry your right, how did these characters find us out here? We're two days from Rivendell and not really following a road or a set itinerary so how are they finding us."

"Could it be a tracking charm?" asked Harry

"I don't think they have tracking charms but they may have something similar, let me check"

Luna made a sweeping gesture with her wand and incanted a spell to end tracking charms.

"Ostendo Sum Vestigium"

Then cast another spell to dispel any tracking devices on Harry's person.

"Dispel Semita"

Luna then repeated the spells on herself, except when she chanted "Dispel Semita" there was a large cracking noise and a flash of yellow light as she was illuminated briefly.

"Bugger it was on me" Luna looked a bit surprised as Like Harry she had expected the tracker to be on Harry.

"Still doesn't tell us who though" commented Harry.

"No but whoever it was I bet they have a shocking headache right now" Luna said with a rather feral smile.

oOoOoOo

**The Tower of Orthanc – ****Isengard**

The last of the servants of Saruman fled as he lay screaming and clawing at his face as his tracking spell was dispelled eventually he lay still, breathing shallowly as his body fought to heal both his physical and psychic injuries. By the next morning only a handful of his servants had returned and none knew how to help their master. The master had sent nearly all the Dunlending guards on a mission and now the rest of the warriors had deserted leaving the stronghold of Saruman almost unguarded.

oOoOoOo

**Eastern ****Eriador **

Denethor watched as Harry freed the disarmed and bootless Dunlending warriors instructing them to make their way home. Privately he doubted many would make it but he didn't have a lot of concern for what happened to brigands. Watching Luna and Harry fight had been a revelation; both were powerful and wielded their powers with skill and precision. Obviously the vision his daughter had received had been accurate, very accurate Harry was a very deadly fighter and wielded vast powers; truly he was of the Maia. The surprise had been Luna. Elia had predicted that Harry's companion would be a seer what had not be revealed was that Luna was also a strong Istari and just as brave as her intended.

Elia also was watching Harry. She knew that he was one of those chosen by the Valar to help defeat Gorthaur the Cruel or as he was known now Sauron. She had foreseen his arrival at the Grey Havens and his destruction of Dol Guldur and knew perhaps better than they did just how close they had come to failing before Harry accepted his role fully and she had seen the consequence of his failure a vision of a Middle Earth destroyed by another War of Wrath. That had led to her leaving her home and seeking out the two messengers of the Valar. Elia had vowed to work with Harry and Luna to make sure that her vision of a dark future never came to be.

The four travellers suffered no more attacks as the journeyed across the empty lands of Eriador. Indeed few travellers journeyed in these lands since the fall of the Kingdom of Arnor and its successor states but many animals and birds still made their home there. In truth the plains and rolling hills were wild and beautiful and it was only the occasion ruin that indicated that men had once lived in these lands.

Harry and Luna used the journey to question Denethor and Elia about the day to day life of their people and stories about life in the old forest. Luna in particular was fascinated by the stories of Tom Bombadil and Goldberry. Harry smiled when they told the story of Old Man Willow as it reminded him of his experiences with the whomping willow. Both were surprised to hear tales of Hobbits and the Shire.

"What exactly are Hobbits, I mean are they dwarves?" Harry asked Elia who was telling a story about Bree.

"You know I don't quite have an answer to that, we believe them to be men or at least closely related to men rather than dwarves."

"You live quite close to their borders, have there ever been any problems?" enquired Luna.

"No Hobbits are quite peaceful and content to dwell in their own lands, I heard in Rivendell that Mithrandir has spent time among them but most of what we know comes from Tom."

"Could we visit?" asked Luna

"The Shire?" clarified Elia and received a nod from Luna.

"Tom tells us that they have grown untrusting of men and elves but I understand that there are some hobbits living among the Men of Bree so you will get to meet Hobbits when we arrive there."

Harry glanced at Luna trying to puzzle out whether her interest in Hobbits was academic or had she seen something coming he would have to ask her tonight. Slowly the shadow on the horizon became a forest and the travellers found themselves on a wide paved road which was still in good repair but as Denethor explained now largely unused. The road was known as the Kingsway had once run from Fornost Erain the ancient and ruined capital city of Arnor to Bree where it joined the great East road and then continued for many miles to the southern land of Gondor. They would travel on the road till they reached Bree before stopping the night for the final leg of their journey to the hidden home of Denethor and his people.

oOoOoOo

**Bree – The Prancing Pony**

Harry glanced around the smoky tap room at the growing crowd of men and hobbits; he and Luna had eaten and he was now sipping on a mug of ale and people watching. Denethor and Elia had retired to their room after eating having kept their hood up throughout the entire meal. Harry had to smile at that as the two elves had been blind to the attention their hooded forms had garnered.

Luna was also oblivious to Harry's amusement as she sipped her milk and sampled different foods and asked the barkeep endless questions about the meal, drinks, people and history of Bree. Both Harry and Luna were enjoying the opportunity to relax among the uncomplicated folk of Bree.

Harry and Luna enjoyed their evening although there was one strange incident; a rugged looking unshaven man dressed in road worn clothes was watching Harry and Luna with a strange expression. It wasn't threatening if anything it was a look of puzzlement. Harry simply returned the look; eventually the man shook his head, and finished his drink before getting up and leaving. Harry didn't know what to make of it, he hadn't sensed any hostility so he shrugged it off and went back to listening to Luna trying to describe Butterbeer to the hobbit who was serving drinks.

The next morning Harry was deeply regretting the drinks he had consumed as he was woken by Luna in the early hours of the morning. As usual Luna was obscenely cheerful and Harry was positive she was adding extra 'cheer' this morning, just to annoy him. By the time he had relieved himself, washed up and dressed Luna was sitting on the bed with their packs. As they made their way to the stables Harry glanced around the small inn and with a nod to the innkeeper made his way outside to where their companions were already mounted and holding the reins of Harry and Luna's horses. Harry mounted and without a backward glance rode out of Bree leaving behind, for a time the world of men.

oOoOoOo

**The Barrow Downs**

The four travellers had left the road mid morning and were riding across some rolling green hills toward the forest. The landscape was peaceful but Harry had a feeling of growing unease. There was something nearby, something evil and watchful. Harry found himself looking around and waiting for an attack.

"Harry" said Luna quietly.

"Do you feel it too?" he replied.

"It's the barrows, they are burial mounds and while I don't fear the dead I too can feel their anger" Denethor was looking at the barrows with revulsion.

"They are not human spirits, they are…..something else something dark and spiteful, hating life and the living. We need to be careful they are dangerous Harry very, very dangerous." Luna voice was calm but Harry could hear the underlying steel.

Harry reined in his mount and slid from the saddle; staff in hand he approached the nearest grass covered mound. As he slowly walked around its perimeter he came to a mossy stone door. The feeling of cold and wrongness was strong now and Harry was reminded of the Nazgul and the dementors. Slowly he raised his staff and banished the stone door almost instantly the sense of evil seemed to increase so Harry raised his staff again and called forth his patronus which charged inside. From within the mound there issued a shrill, inhuman wail and then a gust of dusty air and a rumble announce the collapse of something in the mound. Within moments the sense of evil in the mound passed.

"What was it?" asked Elia who had dismounted and watched to watch.

"I don't know but what ever it was it's gone now but I don't think it was alone, I can sense more like it in the other barrows" Harry frowned as he cast out his senses.

"We should clear them out Harry they can not escape but they can lure the unwary and they can still do great evil if we don't deal with them" while Luna spoke she was peering in to the barrow.

One by one Harry and Luna broke open the barrows and cast their patronus clearing out the evil spirits. By early afternoon they were finished and both were feeling tired but satisfied with their work. They were just getting ready to ride on when they became aware of a figure sitting on a large fat donkey watching them.

Denethor wave and the figure nudged its mount and made his way toward the group. Soon Harry and Luna could hear the stranger singing as he rode his donkey.

"Ho my friends t'is Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!" the figure dismounted and all four travelers bowed low; the elves because they knew of Tom Bombadil, Harry and Luna bowed because they could sense Tom's power.

"Come cousins no bows nor curtseys for old Tom, let me look upon you, yes, yes Tom see's it now the mark of the Maia is on you both, Welcome cousins, welcome to my land. Now come we must not keep Goldberry waiting," Tom leapt back on to his mount and trotted off disappearing over the next hill.

After a few moments Tom's voice came drifting over the hill "Come along my new friends the table is laid and there is much talk to be had, away away Fatty Lumpkin, follow my song, come follow along. For Tom Bombadil is a jolly fellow his boots are….."

And follow they did, though their mounts seemed to need no urging. Tom Bombadil's clear voice raised in song could easily be heard as they followed along in his wake silent save for Luna's quiet giggling.

oOoOoOo

**The Old Forest by the ****Withywindle River**

Tom Bombadil's house was a mix of the familiar and the strange and both Luna and Harry were reminded a little of the Burrow. The sound of the river could be heard and all around plants flourished seemingly growing randomly but neatly around the house.

Tom had hustled off with their horses and returned to lead them in to the house where he fussed about arranging and seating the four travellers in comfortable seats near the fireplace. Harry and Luna were a bit flustered as Tom bustled in and out of the room with cushions, drinks and footstools; finally he excused himself to see to the horses admonishing his guests to rest until he returned. Denethor and Elia were smiling as they watched Harry and Luna look around the room.

"What just happened?" asked Harry.

"Welcome Lord Denethor and Lady Elia and welcome to you cousins, Tom told me this morning to expect guests but he didn't say to expect friends old and new. I am Goldberry and you are all welcome in my home."

Harry studied Goldberry, she look like an elf but she had a beautiful voice, full of laughter and light but there was something else there, something old, old and wise. Goldberry looked around at him and their eyes met and he saw the power and wisdom there and he had his answer, she was of the Maia which meant Tom probably was as well, cousins indeed.

"As soon as Tom finishes with the horses we shall eat and then talk. I think we will have much to discuss." Goldberry smiled at her guests and returned to her kitchen.

The meal was superb and the conversation was light hearted and witty. Luna in particular seemed rather taken by Tom's antics and smiled and laughed all through the meal. Much of the conversation though interesting seemed to be about the forest and river and conditions in nearby lands. Tom seemed fully aware of the identities of Denethor and Elia and had a long conversation with the elven lord regarding his journey to Rivendell to speak with 'young Elrond'. As the meal came to a conclusion Tom took Goldberry's hand and led his guests in to the sitting room where they once more took seats in front of the fire.

Tom sat in his large worn chair and smiled as he looked at both Harry and Luna "Well cousins you are something new no doubt but still, Old Tom thanks you for doing his work for him, the dark things in the mounds were growing stronger, heeding their dark masters call no doubt, but your words of power worked as well as my songs."

"It was my pleasure Eldest" responded Luna causing Tom to smile at her.

"Eldest? Well, well, well who have you been talking to young Miss Lovegood?" he asked with a twinkle in his large blue eyes.

"Lord Lorien was my teacher eldest"

"Just Tom Luna, just Tom" he responded in a soft voice as several moments of silent communication passed between Tom and Luna before he turned to Harry.

"So Harry Potter you have asked for young Luna's hand I take?"

"Err Yes?" responded Harry thrown by the change in topic and by Tom's knowledge.

"Well when the time comes I shall stand as her father for no young lass should stand up by herself."

The rest of the evening was spent discussing Harry and Luna's travels and all that they had accomplished, of which Tom seemed to have heard some what though he didn't say how. By the end of the evening all four travellers had exchanged many stories with Tom and Goldberry. When Denethor announced that he was tired and would retire to his rest Tom leapt to his feet and hustled his guests to beds. Luna was whisked away ad Harry realised that Tom was taking his Fatherly duties seriously. As Harry slowly descended off to sleep his thoughts were of Luna and during the night he slipped in to his favourite dream where Luna was singing as she rocked a small black haired boy with silver eyes.

Harry awoke from a deep sleep as he felt a hand touch his shoulder; it was a sober faced Tom who gestured for him to follow. Harry nodded and quietly followed his host in to the sitting room where Luna was sitting with Goldberry.

"Come sit with us Harry" said Goldberry with a sad smile and gestured for him to sit in the chair next to Luna.

As he sat he noticed that Luna looked to have been crying.

"What's the matter Luna, are you okay?" Harry was concerned now and Tom's sober face and Goldberry's sad smile were not helping.

"I'm fine Harry, just a bit off this morning" Luna's voice was soft and she sounded like she was about to cry again.

"My love what's going on?" Harry asked more firmly.

"I'm pregnant"

Harry fainted.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Diverging Paths**

"_My love what's going on?" Harry asked more firmly._

"_I'm pregnant" _

_Harry fainted._

Harry awoke with a damp cloth on his head.

"Harry, you okay?"

Harry recognised Luna's voice and sat bolt upright on the bed he was laying on.

"Luna! What happened?"

"You fainted" a part of Harry noted the flatness of her voice.

"Err so your…ahh…. are pregnant, umm we are having a baby?"

"Yes Harry"

"Okay"

"All you have to say is okay?" Luna's tone of voice and expression was sending a number of unspoken messages to Harry who had the good sense to receive them.

Harry reached over and pulled Luna in to a tight hug and kissed her.

"This is amazing love, a child" Harry fell back on to the bed pulling Luna down to kiss her again and then rested his hand on her stomach.

Nearly an hour later they both walked out hands clasped; in to the garden seeking out the others and found them talking quietly near the stables.

Harry met Tom's gaze and smiled before taking up Luna's hand and facing the others, before turning to look Luna in the eye.

"I Harry plight thee my troth Luna, my uireb melant, my love my soul"

Luna was crying but her voice was clear as she responded.

"I Luna plight thee my troth my beloved and offer myself, mind, magic, heart and soul for all eternity"

There was a flash of pure, white light and those who stood witness could see Luna's eyes glowing pure silver and Harry's an incandescent green, around them appeared a swirling vortex of silver and green flames, magic made visible for all to see.

Tom and Goldberry both joined Harry and Luna each laying a hand on their joined hands and soon all four were enshrouded in flames of green, silver, blue and white. Denethor and Elia watched fascinated as the flames merged and then flickered out.

Harry staggered as he felt the four way connection fade leaving him with a momentary feeling of loss before it faded. He pulled Luna in to a tight embrace before releasing his beloved.

"What was that?" asked Luna as she stepped back from his embrace.

"T'was the binding of your vows cousin" answered Tom who was still standing close by with smile on his face.

"Binding?" asked Luna.

Goldberry placed her hand on Luna's shoulder as she answered "Luna you have both pledged your love and commitment to each other and when your powers merged you reinforced and completed your vows."

Luna smiled but Harry was looking at Goldberry with a puzzled expression on his face "What does that mean Goldberry I thought we were formalising our engagement."

Tom suddenly burst out laughing but seeing Harry's face he held up a hand stopping Harry from speaking.

"Harry your betrothal vow went a bit further than it should have, so I would suggest that you won't need a big wedding anymore."

"Bloody hell…sorry Luna but shit. Sorry… I'm so sorry, we can still have a wedding if you want."

Luna started laughing and soon had Harry looking on with concern.

"Oh Harry do you honestly think I care about a big wedding, if you had ever been to a magical wedding you would have seen that effect before it's often call the nuptialis flamma, or the wedding flame it only happens when a couples magic is compatible."

"So no special powers or anything?" joked Harry.

"No just a nice light show and of course knowing that we and our magic are compatible"

"There was a similar ceremony among the Maiar of Valinor, it was considered a blessing from the Valar and a sign they approved the bonding if flames appeared when the vow was spoken" offered Tom.

Harry and Luna embraced and for a moment their eyes were alight with silver and green flames.

That night was their last in Tom's home and as they sat back talking and relaxing after a splendid meal Goldberry stood and begged the other stay seated as poured each a glass of wine. Then Tom rose and toasted his guests.

"A toast to old friends, Lord Denethor and Lady Elia may you soon return and grace our house with your presence. To Harry and Luna our cousins from afar, may your journey together be long and joyful and please visit us when your child is born for it is rare that those of the Maiar bear children and each has a special destiny."

Luna laid a hand on her belly and laughed "If we are able Tom we shall visit every time we pass through."

The next morning the four travellers set out on foot as riding was impractical in the old forest Tom did offer Luna a pony but she was happy to walk or indeed fly if she needed to.

They followed the rough walking trail by the river for several hours and then after a brief meal and rest they turned away from the path and headed northward deeper in to the old forest. It was just approaching nightfall when they reached a small clearing among the trees and Denethor called a halt.

"We will need to camp here for this evening as we won't reach Gil Imrad until tomorrow"

Harry nodded and began to set up his and Luna's tent when he felt a faint presence behind him, a familiar malign presence. He quickly summoned his staff even as he threw up a protective ward and spun to face the darkening forest. Behind him stood Khamûl the Nazgûl, clad in a tattered black hooded cloak. Harry studied the figure for a moment before leaning on his staff and inclining his head in acknowledgement.

"Khamûl, nice projection, very solid looking illusion"

"I am hunting you sorcerer and when we next meet you shall beg for death."

"You know what Nazgûl, I've been threatened by all manner on enemies so you will have to come up with something more original than I'll have to beg for death."

"I sense your fear" hissed Khamûl.

"Really? I mean I feel more boredom and annoyance than fear right now to be honest. Perhaps you should fine tune the old long distance senses" Harry replied even as he cast out his senses trying to locate where the Nazgûl was truly located.

"Soon I will glean the knowledge of where you hide and I shall find you human."

"Really Nazgûl, we you had better hurry because I know where you are, cowering in your masters fortress."

The image of Khamûl flickered.

"Harry" Luna called from behind him. He could hear her as she walked up behind him "Well, well, well what have we here? Is that rather poorly done image your best work Nazgûl?"

"Silence whore of the Valar" thundered Khamûl.

"How rude, anyway Harry your dinners ready" Luna turned her back on the image of Khamûl.

"Sorry Khamûl but you heard her" Harry quickly cast his patronus and it immediately charged through the Nazgûl's image which flickered and disappeared. His patronus lingered a few moments before dissipating in to motes of silver light.

"What an ass" commented Harry.

"Did you get a trace? Where is he?" asked Luna

"Somewhere in the south, I got a feeling of overwhelming evil so I'll take a shot at Mordor"

Denethor had his sword in hand when he reached them.

"What was that?" he asked his quick eyes scanning the surrounding forest, Elia was several paces away, her bow strung and an arrow already drawn back.

"That was Khamûl and while I am positive he can't reach us here I think I had better get Luna to lay some wards on the clearing" Harry shut his eyes as he finished speaking concentrating, trying to sense Khamûl's presence and finding nothing.

"He's gone for now. Luna can you place some wards around the clearing to keep him out?"

"I can I'm not sure they will keep him out but they will warn us if he makes another appearance or tries any sorcery" replied Luna who was already using her wand to draw a rune on to a rock in the clearing.

The night passed without any other incidents and after disassembling their camp they were soon on the road again, heading ever deeper in to the old forest.

**Old Forest - Gil Imrad**

The first view Harry had of the Elven haven of Gil Imrad, the Starlit Vale. It many ways it was reminiscent of Caras Galadhon but unlike Gil Imrad looked a part of the forest where as Caras Galadhon looked like an addition a beautiful, inspiring addition but still something built, this looked as if it had been grown.

"Welcome to our home Lord and Lady Maia" Denethor bowed and gestured for Luna and Harry to precede him.

For Harry and Luna the next few hours passed in a whirlwind of introductions as the Cu'Numar Sindar flocked around them. Many of the elves seemed awed by Harry and Luna and as they walked close by many of the elves reached out a gently touched them. Eventually Elia led them to a large wooden building near the centre of the settlement. Within they found six elves standing by a large wooden table; each was dressed in what Harry was thinking of as the almost uniform of the starlight elves, trousers and tunic of simple but fine make. The centre pair stepped forward and bowed deeply to Harry and Luna.

"Welcome Lord and Lady Maia, your presence is a blessing to our people" began the Elf before launching in to an obviously prepared speech. Soon Harry and Luna were being introduced to the ruling council of the Cu'Numar Sindar who advised Lord Denethor.

Harry was trying to memorise names and faces but Luna was watching an elf standing quietly and talking to Lord Denethor and Elia. He seemed different from the others in the room both in his choice of dress but his eyes were very different they reminded her of the lady Galadriel. The elf she was watching suddenly smiled and nodded at her before turning once more to answer Lord Denethor.

"…Luna?"

Luna looked around at Harry "Sorry Harry what was it?"

"We have been offered sanctuary while we work out why the Valar's prophecy led us here" replied Harry with a slight smile at her inattention.

"Excellent: but if you would excuse me for a moment, Harry; Lord Nanoriel?" Luna called out to one of the elders.

"Yes Lady Maia?"

"Who is the elf talking to Lord Denethor and the Lady Elia?"

"Our Lore master"

"Ahh he's not one of your people is he?" asked Luna

The elf looked at something behind Luna and smiled.

"Perhaps" responded someone standing behind Luna who turned around in surprise "I should tell you my tale Lady Maia."

Less than an hour later a small group had gathered in the private rooms of Lord Denethor. Harry and Luna watched as Denethor and Elia greeted the lore master and ushered him to a comfortable seat by the window.

"Perhaps you should all sit for I believe that we have much to discuss" the lore master said in his musical voice.

The lore master of the Cu'Numar Sindar sat silent looking at Harry and then Luna for a few long moments before he spoke.

"You both look just as you did in my visions" he said quietly smiling at their surprised expressions "You are surprised? I have been a seer for a long time, indeed for most of my long exile, but that is a part of my story that we will discuss later" the Lore Master sighed and looked at Denethor and Elia for a moment "I thank you both my Lord and you my student you have done as I have foreseen and brought the messengers of the Valar to me so that they can begin their search".

Harry and Luna exchanged a look that didn't go unnoticed by the lore master.

"Again you look surprised, perhaps these words will help. _'Harry is a servant of the Valar and was named by Manwe and Varda as their messenger look to his right hand and you will see the sigil of Manwe look to his left and you see the work of Feanor greatest of the Noldor, in Harry Potter you see the shield that will hold back the darkness, and I shall be the lamp that shines showing the path ahead_." said the lore master "I have heard your message from the Valar and I have also heard your other message from the Valar"

'_Let all Heed the warning of the Valar, Sauron has broken times veil, sorcery has been freed and his servants multiply. Hope lies with the Shield and the Lamp whom shall be made one that they may quest to gather the chosen of the Valar. Time grows short and soon both the first and secondborn shall need to stand against the rising darkness lest all be swept away and hope die. Let the messengers seek first among the starlight and the dark amongst the trees._'

"Yes Lady Maia I heard and have spent days pondering what they could mean to me, what my role was to be in this" the lore master paused his eyes downcast then gave a long sigh before looking up at Harry and Luna.

"When I first came to dwell with Lord Denethor and his people I was…..grieving and ashamed and sought repentance so I ceased to use my old name and simply became in their eyes Môr or Dark after my dark eyes and hair."

Elia smiled at the lore master "My master was named after his black moods more than his hair colour."

The lore master laughed and nodded to Elia "True but as time went by I began to see that I had a great deal to offer my kin. They too were suffering and I leant them my humble skills as we fled seeking a new home far from strife. When we reached this place we met Iarwain Ben-adar and well I received the first of my visions."

"Who is Iarwain Ben-adar?" asked Harry.

"He now goes by Tom Bombadil" answered Denethor.

"Iarwain helped us and soon we had established what would become Gil Imrad. Denethor and his people began to prosper once more and I began to consider the vision sent to me by the Valar. They had shown me gathering and nurturing the lore of my people lest it be lost to future generations. I was once more being cast in the role of lore master as I had been in…..my past." her paused for a moment as he walked in his memories "So much had been lost or destroyed in the wars, few tomes or scrolls remained and what was let was incomplete. So I began gathering what I could, travelling, trading and collecting what I could as I tried to preserve the knowledge of my people."

Denethor smiled and gestured to the lore master "The lore master has over the ages built a massive collection of knowledge and it has remained here hidden and protected."

"Awaiting those I had foreseen to take it and use the knowledge" the lore master gestured to Elia "Elia is my apprentice and her task has been to help with the categorising as much as it has been to train her in the use of her gifts. I am a master lore singer a scholar but Elia has skills that I cannot hone for my own skills are lacking. You must continue her training for I have foreseen that she will be the first of your pupils."

"I am no teacher" replied Harry even as Luna gasped, alarmed Harry turned to see Luna stand her eyes silver, her aura rippling around her.

"_Only with the aid of the messengers shall the tower of the traitor fall. Then shall the lamp, the shield and the lore master gather the chosen to them and the two dispossessed lords shall walk among them gathering the scattered and raising their banners. The path changes and a death will mark new life_."

Luna slumped and was caught by Harry as she fell. The lore master quickly knelt by him as Luna's eyes flickered open.

"I would welcome you back Prince of the Noldor but Harry and I are needed in Isenguard"

Luna grasped Harry's hand and both disappeared in flash of white with a loud popping noise.

**Gates of Isenguard**

He had watched the single gate for almost a day now, watching and waiting trying to determine what was happening within Isenguard; and still the gate sat open. The area deserted, no guard or servant stood ready to defend it or contest his entry.

Slowly the Istari rode forward, staff in hand approaching the tower of Orthanc. Gandalf paused as he caught sight of the tower. Something was wrong here he could sense it; he reined in his mount and slowly surveyed the area between the gate and the tower, nothing was moving among the tree or on the tree lined paths yet he couldn't shake off the sense of approaching peril.

Far above in mighty Orthanc Saruman watched his one time comrade approach straining his one good eye. Every movement showed that Gandalf was wary of him still.

"Fool, I may be wounded and abandoned but I am not without resources" he turned to a cloth covered pedestal and carelessly tossed the heavy cloth to the floor uncovering a flawless crystal sphere. He slowly reached forth a hand and gathered his will and sent his thoughts to his 'allies'.

"The grey fool is here now approaching Orthanc as we speak" the sphere slowly turned black.

Saruman nodded and answered "I will hold him till you arrive" Saruman then turned back to the window to watch Gandalf's slow approach as a cruel smile grew on his scared face.

Eventually Gandalf reached the tower and looked up at the tower. He knew that what he was about to do was dangerous but unfortunately it must be done even though there was little chance of redeeming Saruman.

Taking a deep breath he called out to the invisible watcher he could feel in the tower "Saruman I call you forth"

"What do you want Gandalf? Are you here to mock me? To slay me perhaps?" came the reply as a scar faced figure appeared on the balcony high above.

"Your treachery has been exposed and your plans ruined, come Saruman surely you can see where the path you are on leads?"

"Do not deem to lecture me you ignorant fool, it was not by chance that I was appointed head of our order. I have foreseen the downfall of all your precious plots and this is but a small setback for me" hissed Saruman.

"Saruman you are but a hairsbreadth from your doom, yet you can be saved" answered Gandalf calmly.

"Saved? I don't need saving even now my allies approach"

"Do not make me do this Saruman, think of the good we could still achieve, come to me and let go your evil."

"And spend my days begging for scraps from your table? I think not. You should never have come here Gandalf the grey fool, for it is not my doom approaching it is yours" Saruman gloated as he pointed behind Gandalf.

From behind him came the sound of harsh, cruel laughter. He reacted quickly as he raised his staff and spun to face the enemies behind him. Gandalf's shoulders slumped slightly as he saw the five black cloaked figures arrayed in a semi-circle. Still he raised his staff up and began to gather his will preparing to defend himself even as the sound of Saruman's mad laughter drifted down from the tower.

"Long have you been a thorn in my masters side master Gandalf and now you shall pay for that interference" hissed the central figure as it gestured the others to advance the feel of fell, dark magic began to grow, even as the shadows seemed to lengthen as the sun grew dim.

Gandalf new his time was short and his chances of victory slim but he would not give up "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor, your dark sorcery will not avail you, servant of Sauron."

He raised his staff and a flash of pure white light filled the area driving back the shadows and halting the encroaching darkness for a few heartbeats before it began to creep forward again. He raised his staff again preparing to summon a burst of fire when a loud crack sounded in the clearing.

"It would appear that we are right on time Harry" commented a familiar voice from behind him.

"It would indeed Luna, well who have we here? Ah yes some of the 'old' crowd I see Khamûl has decided not to join us today, nor the Witch-king himself so just second rate minions then?" came the second familiar voice.

"You!" hissed the lead Nazgûl.

"Me, Expecto Patronum!" A silvery beast leapt past Gandalf and charged the Nazgûl followed by another as a woman's voice joined the males.

Gandalf strode forward clutching his staff in one hand as he drew his sword with the other. He stabbed at one of the cowering hooded figures even as he watched one being gored by spectral horns.

"Reducto"

Another Nazgûl was wailing as it was ripped apart when its breastplate exploded in to razor sharp shards. Gandalf struck the one in front of him across the face with his staff knocking it back as he conjured a shaft of pure white light at it causing the creature to smoke and scream before it crumbled to black dust. The remaining two slowly backed away as Gandalf and his two companions advanced.

"You will suffer everlasting pain as your spirit is torn apart, my master will see your…arrrggggg aieeeee…" the Nazgûl writhed as a silvery antler impaled it from behind before collapsing in to dust leaving nothing but it's weapons and clothes.

"You cannot stop us we are immortal our master shall give us new forms and…." Gandalf watched as Luna calmly blew the remaining Nazgûl apart as she summoned forth her silvery patronus inside where the Nazgûl was standing.

"Well that was easy" commented Harry.

"For now my love, they'll work out a defense sooner or later" replied Luna.

Gandalf leaned on his staff and watched the two Maia as they turned to face him "My thanks my Lady, my Lord…. I thank you for your aid. It would seem that we have much to discuss but first I have some business to conclude."

"Saruman I command you to come forth!" Gandalf called out in a loud voice.

And he did, not happily, not willingly but he came back out drawn from his tower by Gandalf's words.

"You have only delayed your death grey fool, the Lord of Mordor is not so easily defeated. You have but delayed his servants"

"Surrender yourself Saruman, give up this evil insanity and you can be redeemed it is your only chance of surviving the war" Gandalf argued.

Saruman sneered at Gandalf "How? By throwing myself to the feet of those who would kill me? Get the hence from my door fool I still have my wits and enough wisdom to see your true motives."

"My true motives? I merely offer you a chance to survive the exposure of your treacherous deeds."

"Very well since you will not leave my abode I shall merely say…die" Saruman suddenly produced his staff and a burst of black flames flew toward Gandalf.

The words "Protego Maxima" came almost instantly from two sources as a translucent dome of energy appeared around Gandalf. The black flames curled around the dome a winked out.

Gandalf sighed he had known it would come to this Saruman was two far gone down the path of evil to turn back. Slowly he raised his staff when he heard Luna call out a strange word.

"Accio Staff"

It seemed as if Saruman simply leapt of the balcony staff first before plummeting over two hundred feet to land in a bloody heap by Gandalf's feet. To Gandalf's horror a mist arose from the body. Although soundless the mist seemed to be screaming in silent agony before it blew away. Gandalf slowly reached out and picked up the pieces of Saruman's staff which had broken in two when he fell.

"That was not necessary, he might still have repented" Gandalf was surprised that he wasn't angry rather he felt a hollow sadness.

"Well maybe he shall, when he reaches the halls of Mandos" was Luna's soft reply as she reached out to take Harry's hand.

"I know that we have much to discuss Gandalf but firstly let me ask, who would I need to speak to about the current ownership of Orthanc?"

**Principality of Dol Amroth**

"Will he be alright?" Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth asked the healer in attendance.

"He will live my prince but I fear that he may be a guest here for some days yet as I would guess his arm is broken, quite badly broken I might add and the blow to the head, well we shall have to wait and see." the healer was used to dealing with important patients and the one laying on the bed was the hero of the hour.

"He saved my life yester eve, I was unarmed when the assassins of Umbar struck overpowering my guards had this stranger not been there, well I fear I may have been killed".

"Perhaps you should rest my prince, but first let me just check my stitching" the healer carefully checked the princes shoulder before giving him instructions to mind his wound and to get some sleep.

"Did we uncover his name?" asked the healer.

"Not yet Master healer those in the market say he is a newcomer to the castle, seeking work or some such, gossip most likely. No our mystery hero remains so." The prince didn't mention the strange powers the man demonstrated when he attacked the princes assassins. No that was something he hadn't told anyone. He looked down at the raven haired man.

"Who are you my friend?"

**Minas Ithil in the Morgul Vale**

Khamûl was almost incandescent with rage. His scrying had been foiled by the human sorcerer before he could determine where he hid. Then this; he would punish the fools for this failure. How could they fail? Five of his fellows against the meddling grey fool. How dare they fail! Now he would have to carry word of this to Sauron and bear his masters wroth; and he would be wrathful especially after the assassins of Umbar failed to complete the second mission he had planned and orchestrated. Three plans, three failures; Sauron didn't like failure.

No, he knew there would be terrible brutal punishments but he would survive and then he would have his revenge.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – The Lost Prince**

**Principality of Dol Amroth**

**Two months earlier **

"And Tirith how are you feeling?" asked the chief healer.

"Well I think, but you're the healer," answered Tirith.

Tirith was the Elven word for guard. It had started as a nickname amongst the guards. But soon the healers and many of the servants had adopted the name. By the weeks end the stranger was almost universally known as Tirith.

"Your colour is better and that arm appears to be healing remarkably well. Hmmm no signs of infection, well I believe that you are well enough to leave our care," said the healer with a smile.

"My thanks master healer, I think I will take you up on that offer," Tirith replied.

The elderly healer walked off chuckling leaving the dark haired young man sitting on his bed. It was Imrahil that found him still sitting there several hours later.

"Tirith! I had thought to find you in the ale house my friend not still at the mercy of the healers," said Imrahil in a jocular voice.

"My Prince I am…..It's only that I have just realised; I have nowhere to go" Tirith answered as he looked out the window.

"The offer is still there my friend. The guard would welcome you, they already consider you an honorary member," the Prince had already made this offer many times.

Seeing that Tirith was undecided he offered another option "Tirith I must leave for Rivendell in the North. There is an important meeting taking place and I am to represent my people. I would like to offer you a position as a, shall we say advisor until you decide what you wish to do. I won't let you simply walk away my friend, you saved my life."

"Advisor? I don't even know my own name," replied Tirith.

"Tirith you can't remember your past and claim you don't know how you did your…..trick that day, and I accept that. Perhaps in Rivendell the Elves or the wizard Gandalf will know how to help you remember."

Tirith looked at the Prince for several moments as if assessing his reasons before smiling and answering "If you mean it then yes I'll ride with you."

Imrahil smiled in return and gestured with his head toward the door "Come my friend we have a sea voyage on our swiftest ships to the legendary Elf havens then a hard ride if we are to be on time."

**Meduseld – Rohan**

King Théoden watched with a great deal of satisfaction as Ayrica disarmed her instructor. The young woman was remarkable and had made quiet a name for her self in his court. Being Intelligent and brave as well as a relative by marriage to the royal family had meant that the young woman was immediately noticed and her good will was being sought by many of the factions in the court. She had approached him and asked his advice on receiving further training and he had recommended that she study under his guard captain.

Now a month later and he was seeing a great deal of improvement. Indeed she was quite skilled. He watched as her instructor picked up his blade and immediately attacked again. Ayrica blocked his attack and swiftly countered obviously catching him unaware as he barely blocked. The next attack he made however caught her by surprise throwing off her block and her training partner's blade sank deep in to her shoulder.

Théoden leapt to his feet even as she fell to her knees. The trainer was wadding his tunic to bind her wound even as another guard reached them. Ayrica was clutching her shoulder fighting off their hands when she made a pushing motion with her free hand that sent the two men tumbling across the training yard before she fell face first in to the dirt.

Ayrica had slept through the night had awoken the next day with no idea how she had 'pushed' the guards away. The King had heard of something similar from his sister's husband and so he had sent a letter with a swift riding courier to Rivendell.

**Gil Imrad**

Maglor son of Feanor sat staring blankly at the scrolls and books that made up his library. It was a vast collection of elven lore and his personal redemption. Well he had thought of it as his redemption for the evil he had done, he wasn't sure that he could be redeemed.

He looked down at his right hand. He could still see the mark, the burn the Silmaril had left when it had rejected his right of ownership. If he closed his eyes he could still clearly see the jewel burning brightly as he reached in to the iron coffer, no he wouldn't dwell on the past. He couldn't change it nor undo his mistakes.

"Lore master?" called his apprentice quietly from the doorway.

"Come in, please."

"Master what is wrong? You left the room so abruptly."

"I was simply surprised as I believe were you and your father."

"Lore master we have always known that you were of the Noldor and likely of high estate given your skills and knowledge." Elia took care to make sure her voice was calm and non-accusing.

"Elia my name should have stayed lost; no good can come of me being 'found'. I am no lost prince. I left my heritage behind in shame. Blood is on my hands, blood and horror and death. Your people's blood is on my hands."

Elia looked with pity at the distraught elf for a long moment before placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"Knowing my history I would guess that you are Prince Maglor." Elia's voice was soft and she didn't remove her hand.

"My people spoke of you being a master harpist and a mighty singer. Even in those dark times you were known as the most honourable of the sons of Feanor."

"Honourable? I was driven by my oath as much as my brothers." Maglor paused before looking in to Elia's eyes. "Your people allowed me a refuge from my grief and my anger and for that I will be eternally grateful. However no matter how much I have done since I cannot erase the memory of my deeds."

Maglor had sat silent and downcast and after a short while Elia had gently squeezed his hand and quietly left the room.

"You should be proud Maglor."

Maglor turned in his chair at the sound of the deep resonant voice. The tall being standing to his left was very familiar.

"Lord Manwë" He quickly dropped out of his chair to his knees.

"You should be proud Maglor son of Feanor. Your journey has been long. You have caused suffering and in turn suffered. Yet you sought redemption and in seeking you found it. Your kin shall welcome you home, in honour. Only one task shall I lay upon you Prince of the Noldor, I ask you to seek my envoys, find them and gather your people for the dispossessed will be the protector of magic's children."

Maglor had tears running down his face as the image of Manwë laid a hand on his head in silent benediction before fading away.

**Lothlórien**

The Lady Galadriel stepped back from her mirror shaken with tears falling freely. The vision of Lord Manwë had shaken her to the core. It would appear that Harry and Luna were indeed the chosen envoys of the Valar. Galadriel smiled it also appeared that history was about to be rewritten. She was truly shocked that her kinsman Maglor was alive. He was a good leader, a scholar and a superb musician. He was also a Prince of the Noldor and could claim the High Kingship if he wished. 'Oh no' she thought this was one White Council meeting she was not going to miss.

As she walked from the small forest glade she touched the small necklace she wore. The small white jewel that adorned it pulsed once. Her message sent, she continued along the familiar forest path. She smiled a small private smile. She had a family reunion of soughts to organise.

**The Tower of Orthanc – Isengard**

"And so we find ourselves once more in both your debts." Gandalf smiled.

"There is no debt" replied Harry "we were in a position to help and Luna tells me that the outcome here was vital."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow in enquiry.

Luna smiled as she replied "I had a vision of you fighting Saruman and then the Nazgûl and knew that you needed our help. We can't afford to lose you now Olórin you have a vital role still to play ere you may seek release from your task."

"Do you know our roles in this? Are you able to share your visions?" asked Gandalf hiding his surprise at being called Olórin.

"Sauron has in his folly begun a chain of events that could destroy Arda. The Valar have had to take action and through agents such as Harry and I they work on protecting and defending the world against his madness."

Harry stepped forward leaning on his staff "My mission is to oppose Sauron's use of sorcery and to start the free peoples organising and working together. Then Luna and I have to establish a very special school."

"A school" began Luna "for those with the gift of magic. Elves, men it doesn't matter. All those who can be taught will be welcome."

"A school for magic, how would you even start such an enterprise? There are virtually no mortals who have the strength of character to use sorcery and not be corrupted." Gandalf responded a frown on his face.

"No" explained Luna "we don't speak of sorcery but of true magic. A skill lost to those on Arda since the first age."

"Surely not everyone will be able to be taught to use magic?"

"No, I wouldn't think so. In our homeland it was literally one chance in thousands that one would have the gift unless both parents had it."

"Do you believe this school is truly possible?" asked Gandalf.

"Yes" was Harry's simple answer.

"Perhaps we should move inside, I suspect that our discussion may be a long one" Luna gestured at the tower.

"Alas unless Saruman has they key on his person then we shall have to seek ropes or some such for I fear the towers defences may be nigh on…" Gandalf's voice faded away as he watched Luna's tall form shrink and change till an owl stood in her place. The owl took flight and after a few moments flew on to the balcony far above.

Several minutes later Luna simply opened the impenetrable stone door.

"Hurry up you two we have much to discuss and little time. The first of our students to be are already discovering their powers" Luna chivvied Gandalf and Harry in to the tower.

Gandalf was stunned as Harry and Luna relayed their plans. If they could succeed then Sauron's sorcerers could be countered as a threat. But that still left Sauron and while Harry and Luna were powerful Gandalf was not sure they were a match for the Dark Lord of Mordor. He could see now why they had pushed the need for the expanded White Council, the free peoples needed to band together if they were to survive the coming war.

"How long do we have before the war begins?" he asked Luna.

"That is the question my friend, there are many paths from this point and all have their risks. We need time but how do we gain that? The one ring is still hidden from Sauron and he won't move without it. Lord Lorien has foreseen its being found as the first sign that war has come. I believe that we shall see more of his sorcerers' and more of his spies well before his armies."

All three were silent for several long moments as they considered what had been said. Gandalf stirred first as he turned to look out the window.

"On a less portentous note," said Gandalf with a smile "I do have a question or two about your school."

The three talked long in to the night. Plans were made and strategies discussed before they went to their rest. It had been decided that the Tower of Orthanc would be the home of the new school, at least for now. The morning would see them riding for Rivendell to present this to the next meeting of the White Council. A meeting that Gandalf felt would be vital, as it would be attended by many of the new delegates.

**Minas Ithil in the Morgul Vale**

Khamûl watched the two human sorcerers as they duelled. Both were men of almost pure Black Númenórean stock and his master hoped to use them to infiltrate Gondor. These two certainly looked the part. He watched as the first sorcerer, the dark haired one cast a deadly necromantic spell, one designed to drain the life force of its target. The target moved quickly and returned fire with conjured flames attempting to set alight his rivals robes. The other sorcerer danced out of the way and the duel continued until a gong sounded.

Khamûl turned back to his map satisfied that the training was continuing. The master's spies had informed him that there were several petty realms now preparing for war. That could not be allowed. One more Khamûl had to acknowledge Sauron's genius. His master had spent years preparing for this very eventuality. He had a legion of spies, assassins and saboteurs.

**Minas Tirith - Gondor**

Denethor, son of Ecthelion II, had been considered by many to be a leader of great potential. He had been strong of will and well versed in the lore of his people. He had been known as a skilled warrior, rider and a respected leader of men. It was ironic, thought the Guard Captain that he would meet his death in such an undignified way.

"So healer do you concur?" asked Captain Berren.

"Aye a fish bone, a pity he was dining alone when it became lodged in his throat," said the healer with a sad shake of his head.

"Have his children been informed?" asked the Healer. He had worked in the citadel since before the death of the lady Finduilas, the children's late mother.

"I believe Lady Ivriniel of Dol Amroth is with them now. At least it is a family member," replied the guard captain. He didn't say that there was now a great deal of concern amongst the city leaders. For in truth none knew exactly who was running the city.

"Did he suffer?" asked Boromir as he gave his brother a one armed hug. At sixteen he considered himself the protector of his eleven year old brother Faramir.

"No nephew it would have been reasonably quick," answered Ivriniel.

"What happens to us now Aunty Nel?" asked Faramir with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know Faramir. I need to speak to some people about who will rule and what that means to us. I won't leave you nephews, but decisions need to be made," explained Ivriniel.

"I'll come with you," said Boromir.

"No nephew, stay with your brother. Nothing will be decided tonight and this is a time for family," said Ivriniel as she laid a fine boned hand on her nephews shoulder.

Boromir nodded and embraced his brother. The next few days were bound to be chaotic and if they were to survive, if Gondor was to survive they would have to be strong.

**Rivendell**

Lord Elrond re-read the missive and frowned. Seven days from the next White Council meeting and Lord Denethor lies dead in Gondor. His many hundreds of years of life left him with very little belief in coincidences. He was considering his next move when there was a knock on his door. He paused before answering as something tugged at his awareness. Then it hit him beside the knock there was no other sound.

Slowly he reached for his sword which hung on the back of his chair. His hand closed on the hilt of his well oiled blade and it slid silently from its sheath. With Elven grace he stood and moved silently to the side of the door. Raising his blade he patiently waited.

With a crash the door blew inwards followed by a hooded figure wielding a sword. Elrond didn't even hesitate as he struck out at the cloaked figure. Elrond's swift strike struck the hooded figure in the back but the assassin stayed on his feet and tuned to face the Elven lord.

The hooded figure raised it hand and a ball of malignant green energy appeared. Elrond's eyes flicked to the doorway.

"You're fast elf but not fast enough," the figure raised its hand as if to throw the ball of energy.

Elrond considered his next step; he'd never reach the door. If help was coming it was going to be too late. With a silent prayer to the Valar he did the only thing he could. He threw his sword at the assassin. The razor sharp blade struck the assassin's right hand and the energy dissipated. Elrond rushed forward striking the figure across the face, hard.

As the hooded assassin stumbled backward, Elrond swept the feet out from under the assassin. As the intruder lay stunned on the floor Elrond picked up his sword and struck the figure across the temple twice with the heavy steel hilt.

Elrond straightened and moved, sword in hand to the ruined doorway. Slowly he moved so that he could see of the room. There was no one in sight. Moving quickly he made his way to Glorfindel's room. Knocking twice he waited a few moments before he heard a muffled "Enter."

"By Varda what happened?" asked his old friend as he eyed the blood stained sword.

"An assassin in my quarters," answered Elrond.

Glorfindel quickly drew his own blade and followed his Lord and friend. Outside the office they found two servants looking around in dismay. Both were sent to raise the alarm.

"That's two times they have tried this now old friend" said Glorfindel as he helped bind the unconscious assassin.

Elrond nodded and tied a knot before replying "Yes and again it appears sorcery was used. I think that we need to speak to our Istari friends about improving our defences against this sought of thing. It also means we have to consider the death of the Steward of Gondor in a new light."

"The Steward is dead, assassinated?" asked Glorfindel in a worried tone.

"I was just reading a just arrived missive about it when, well you can see what happened," replied Elrond "we must warn the council members about this, they will need to increase their vigilance. I fear Sauron may be targeting our allies."

**Gondorian Garrison in the ruins of Eastern Osgiliath **

Bergin of the Guard stamped his feet as he tried to ward off the evening chill. It got cold at night this close to the river. He checked his candle; it had burnt down to the next quarter hour mark. Pulling his spear from the weapon rack he began another circuit of the wall. At the half way point he paused and glanced around in irritation. Where was Othar? If the fool had fallen asleep again Bergin would box his ears. With a put upon sigh he hefted his spear and trudged toward the far tower to wake his errant colleague.

Bergin was almost at the tower when he noticed that the tower door was open. 'That's odd' thought the veteran guard. He took another step and paused. Something was wrong here. The weapon rack was empty and guards post unoccupied. He heard a scraping noise and glanced at the wall. A rope, tied around the stonework. Without further thought he pulled his horn from his belt and blew three short blasts, raising the alarm.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – Loss**

**Minas Tirith - Gondor**

"Captain, do we have any indication of how many we lost?" asked Lady Ivriniel.

Captain Berren looked at the scroll he held before responding "At this stage I believe about three hundred men from the Southern fortifications before the guards managed to rally and drive out the infiltrators."

"And the Northern fortifications, how did they fare?"

"The night watch guard noticed the attack and raised the alarm. So losses were limited to a score or so. Indeed most of them occurred when we counter attacked," replied the Guard Captain.

"I see," responded Lady Ivriniel. "Well I would think that we should look to getting reinforcements to the bridge defences as soon as we can. I'll leave that in your hands Captain. Now do you think this is a prelude to war or was this just another raid?"

"I don't know My Lady but they may have succeeded in securing the bridge crossings if we hadn't have been lucky. Still I don't think we are going to see a major battle soon, but the day approaches. These…raids are testing our defences. Measuring our responses and leadership," Captain Berren answered with a grim look on his face.

Lady Ivriniel sighed as she looked around the room. It was full of military officers and minor nobles. "Thank you all, Captain Berren could you please stay a moment."

After the others had left Captain Berren closed the door and stood waiting as Lady Ivriniel paced around the room. Eventually the Elder daughter of Dol Amroth turned to face the Gondorian.

"I am not comfortable with this role Captain. I am no leader of men. It seems to me that we would be better off with you or another Captain or Lord in charge. Surely you could speak to the Lords council and get them to see sense."

"My Lady, with respect you are the only one who can lead here at this moment in time. If I was to even try and appoint even a temporary leader it would be political chaos. A disaster we do not need at this time. Boromir is too young to take sole command. You as a direct kinswoman make a perfect, legal regent. The only other acceptable regent would be your brother."

"I see, well I had best pray for my brothers swift return from the north. My thanks for your honesty, could you send for my nephews. I'd best brief the young Lords."

oOoOoOoOo

**The "Osprey" at sea**

"We should make landfall at the Elf havens tonight my Prince," the Captain reported to the two men who had just ascended the ladder to the main deck.

"Very good Captain, not to disparage your good company Captain but I will be glad to get in the saddle," said Prince Imrahil with a smile.

"No offense taken my Prince, in fact I'll be glad to see the Havens myself," the Captain was feeling the pressure of having a member of the high nobility aboard and took his leave with almost comical haste.

Tirith was pensive as he sat listening to Imrahil and his guard Captain discussing provisioning for the next leg of their trip. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Ever since he had stepped on to the ship he'd been having terrible nightmares of an island. A dark, cold island with an imposing fortress built on its rocky shores. The despair and hopelessness he felt in these dreams was frightening. Every so often he'd glimpse something else. A face, a dog, a wolf and his memories would stir but every night he would return to his nightmare.

As he drifted off to sleep he could hear someone calling out to him. Calling a name, his name, but when he was awoken by a stern Prince Imrahil the name disappeared like smoke in the wind.

"Quickly, Tirith," the Prince said as he poked the half asleep man.

Tirith dressed and quickly made his way up the ladder to the deck and shouldered his way through the sailors till he reached the Prince. "What is it?"

Prince Imrahil gestured to where a large enclosed bay could be made out through the light fog. "Tirith my friend, I couldn't let you sleep through our arrival. Behold the Grey Havens."

Tirith looked at the beautiful, graceful buildings and the white swan like ships tied up at the stone docks. "It is beautiful."

"Indeed the stories of it do it little justice. But come friend Tirith, we must be about our duties. We must disembark quickly for we have a long road ahead of us yet!"

oOoOoOoOo

**The Tower of Orthanc – ****Isengard**

Harry smiled at Gandalf and attempted to explain again what he wanted to do. "I know you would prefer to ride, but if you will allow it we can move us instantly to Rivendell. It is safe and quick. And to be honest there is a little voice in my head warning me that time is short right now."

"I…..very well let us 'apparate' to Rivendell," Gandalf didn't look all that keen or indeed convinced much to Luna's amusement.

"Luna" began Harry "we need to raise some wards to prevent unwelcome visitors to the tower while we're gone."

"I thought we might need to. I'll need an hour or so then we can get going," replied Luna with a smile.

A little over an hour later the three Istari walked out of Orthanc. Harry stood with Gandalf watching as Luna incanted. After a few moments the wards flared in to life with a flash of white light. Luna turned and smiled at her companions before joining them.

Gandalf watched a tad nervously as Luna kissed Harry and disappeared with a muted crack. Before he could protest Harry took a firm hold on the bridle and Gandalf's shoulder. There was a moment of blackness and a sensation of being squeezed and then the two of them landed in the main courtyard of Rivendell. A smiling Luna stood waiting nearby.

"How was that?" she asked Gandalf as the Istari patted himself down as if checking that he was all there.

Gandalf grimaced "An interesting experience, although right now I feel that I prefer my own to feet or a good steed. That aside it is, as you said an important skill and one that may serve us well when haste is needed. Could you teach me the skill?"

Harry shrugged "I don't see why not."

Servants appeared at the top of the stairs and quickly approached the three Istari. "Mithrandir, Lord Elrond wishes to see you and your brethren in the hall of judgment with as much haste as possible."

Gandalf looked somewhat startled at the briefness of the greeting. "Is there trouble my good Elf?"

"Ah…..perhaps Lord Elrond should explain."

oOoOoOoOo

"Were there any other incidents?" asked a frowning Harry.

Glorfindel shrugged. "No, but I have spoken to those who guard the vale. We shall increase our patrols but there is little else we can do."

Luna leaned forward and addressed Elrond. "Lord Elrond perhaps we can add some wards to your lands. They won't stop an army but they will make a spies life difficult. Harry and I will look in to it after we finish here."

Elrond nodded his thanks and gestured for a servant to serve refreshments. "My thanks, now I believe you had news?"

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Aye my Lord Elrond, grave news but better than it might have been. Saruman has passed and Orthanc is now in our possession."

Elrond looked sad for a moment. "Alas I could not see it ending any other way old friend. Curunír was lost the moment he sought after power for powers sake. No my regret is that in his passing we lose his vast collection of lore. I regret that you were forced to deal with him."

Gandalf sighed and gestured to Harry and Luna. "I was spared the burden of dealing with my lost brother."

Elrond looked almost surprised for a moment before composing his features. 'So besides taking possession of Orthanc what else brings you three to my home?"

Luna smiled at the two Elf Lords. "There are several events of great importance drawing nigh Lord Elrond. Travellers approach your gates and as a result of their arrival Harry and I will be at last ready to plant the seed of magic in the Middle Lands."

Elrond's eyes shifted to Gandalf who shrugged. "You know as much as I."

Luna only smiled wider at the Elven Lords raised eyebrow. "My Dear Lord Elrond why would I want to spoil your surprise?"

oOoOoOoOo

King Théoden hid a smile at his nervous kinswoman. She had been growing more and more openly nervous as she approached Rivendell. Part of that was to do with her mysterious powers and part was her fear and hope that Harry Potter would be in residence. He sighed as he considered his first 'romance' she was a serving girl in his fathers court. Several years older and a buxom beauty she had crushed the young Prince when she had introduced him to her husband. Ayrica had fallen for her savior; so he just hoped that Harry and Luna would handle her gently.

Ayrica was feeling sick as they drew closer to Rivendell. Knowing that her feelings for Harry were one sided and hopeless hadn't lessened their hold. Her intellect told her that he was already betrothed. But still her heart quickened as she thought of him.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice as the column of riders came to halt.

"My Lady" warned the closest rider.

Ayrica looked up in surprise as the King and his Captain rode forward. Around her riders were loosening swords in sheaths and tightening straps as they watched and listened for orders. Soon men began to relax and after a few minutes a rider came and passed on the Kings request for her to ride forward. Curious Ayrica followed the rider to the front of the column. The reason for the delay soon became obvious. A party of at least a dozen Elves were talking quietly to the King.

The King gestured her forward. "My Lord let me introduce the Lady Ayrica of Rohan."

A handsome Elf bowed in his saddle. "My Lady, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Théoden smiled at his kinswoman then turned back to the smiling Elf. "Ayrica this is Lord Elarion of the Havens, a lieutenant of the Lord of the Havens. He and his escort are travelling to Rivendell to seek the wisdom of Lord Elrond and the Council."

Ayrica inclined her head politely "The pleasure is mine my Lord."

It was decided that the small party of Elves would join with the Kings column for the last leg of their journey. It had been proven that safety in numbers was a wise policy to follow. Even in lands controlled by their allies. Ayrica had ridden beside the King and Lord Elarion as the discussed the upcoming white council. To be honest Ayrica spent the next several hours trying to keep up her end of the conversation amongst all the talk of politics and military preparations. The appearance of the vale of Rivendell was almost a relief. It was certainly an escape from her elders boring discussions.

It was dusk when the combined party rode through the gates of Rivendell. Elven grooms rushed forward to take the mounts. Ayrica dismounted from her mare Winfreya and stretched her stiff back. Only half listening as the King exchanged greetings with Lord Elrond's servant, she almost jumped when a familiar voice spoke up behind her.

"Welcome to Rivendell Lady Ayrica."

"Harry?" Ayrica spun around to Harry and Luna standing behind her.

Forgetting her training she threw herself forward and embraced Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek. At Harry's soft laughter she turned and embraced Luna.

"Welcome to Rivendell Lady Ayrica."

oOoOoOoOo

The next few weeks turned in to a marathon session of the new White Council. The fall of Saruman was just one thing discussed. Across Middle Earth from Gondor to the Grey Havens to Lothlórien the free peoples were starting to wake up and prepare to defend their homelands. This positive news was reported to the Council as were the next round of strategies for moving forward with the Councils vision.

Harry and Luna spent a week casting spells and laying wards around Rivendell. This led to many members of the Council asking for their services to ward their own lands. While not planning, Harry and Luna spent time training with Gandalf. Teaching the old Istari to Apparate had been a major challenge as he had to relearn how to use his abilities but eventually they had succeeded.

They spent most evenings talking and relaxing with Ayrica. The King had discussed her 'magic' with them and a small experiment with Luna's wand had made it clear that the teenager was in fact a witch. Gandalf had initially been unconvinced until Ayrica borrowed Luna's wand and produced a stream of green sparks. After that he had become very interested in the training Harry and Luna were offering her. Harry had been surprised but Luna had confided in him that her initial vision of a magical school had included a number of possible students. King Théoden had been overjoyed at the thought of Ayrica being a part of Harry and Luna's grand project. Indeed he was even offering servants and warriors to staff their 'school'.

Eventually the last of the council members and the various envoys arrived. Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel arrived with Prince Legolas and many of the elders of Lothlórien. Over the next two days Rangers of Arnor finished arriving in from their remote communities and lastly on the night before the council Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth and his party arrived alongside a small party of Cu'Numar Sindar led by Lord Denethor and Lady Elia . Lord Elrond announced that council would meet on the third morning bell.

oOoOoOoOo

Tirith was pushing the food around on his plate when an amused Prince Imrahil interrupted his musings.

"So Tirith what do you make of all this?"

"Lots of important people here my Prince; I'm feeling a bit out of place. All these elves and from what I hear some of them were alive during the first age. I mean…..well I am just saying I find it incredible that I'm getting the chance to meet them."

"I understand Tirith believe me. I've studied the histories of my people. Many of the names here for the Council are legendary. Lord Elrond comes from the blood of Elven Kings. His brother was the first king of Númenor. Lady Galadriel was born in the Blessed lands." Imrahil smiled at his bodyguard and friend. "No my friend, I too feel a bit, shall we say insignificant. But still we have our duties. So come friend Tirith gird thy loins and prepare thy somewhat lacking wit the council should be beginning in less than an hour."

Tirith threw a piece of cheese at his Prince.

oOoOoOoOo

Luna with her brush in hand moaned as Harry caressed her stomach. Finally she tried to step away. "Harry! I'm trying to brush my hair."

Harry released her. "Sorry love but watching your brush your hair makes me…."

Luna laughed. "Horny? Honestly Harry a hair fetish?"

"I don't have a hair fetish!" Harry cried out indignantly.

Luna leant back in to his embrace. "You do you know, but anyway we have more important matters to attend to. Today is going to be full of surprises and I have the feeling are going to be in some ways our most important meeting so far."

"Is there any danger?"

"No Harry but there will probably be some tears and harsh words spoken when certain parties reveal themselves."

oOoOoOoOo

"What is it my lady?" Celeborn asked quietly as he watched his wife sip her tea.

"The familiar presence I felt, its close by. I wish I could put a name to it."

"You still don't feel any danger?"

"No just a familiar presence tugging at my perceptions. It is maddening."

"Perhaps we shall have the mystery solved today."

Lady Galadriel sighed "Perhaps," as she took another sip of her tea.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lord Elrond stood to address the Council. "I bid you representatives of many lands and peoples welcome. Today the White Council meets once more. Much has been achieved yet more needs to be done if we are to defeat the evil that grows once more in Mordor. There are some new faces amongst us so before we begin hearing reports let me introduce the new White Council." He gestured to the next table where the group from the Grey Havens stood.

Lord Elarion stood to face the gathered members as Elrond continued. "Representing the Grey Havens is Lord Elarion of the House of Oropher."

Elrond continued around the room. "Lord Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn stood and bowed to the room. "Representing the Dúnedain of the North Kingdom."

Next a heavily bearded Dwarf stood and bowed to the room. "This is Nold son of Narim who represents the Dwarven Kingdoms in this council." Nold nodded to Lord Elrond and sat.

"Lord Celeborn" the Elven Lord stood and helped Lady Galadriel to her feet. "and the Lady Galadriel. They represent Lothlórien and its people in the White Council."

Prince Imrahil stood as Elrond's eyes turned to him. 'Representing Gondor and the Dúnedain of the South Kingdom, Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth." The Prince bowed to the room and sat.

King Théoden stood as Elrond turned to him. "Representing the people of Rohan is their king, Théoden son of Thengel."

Lord Denethor stood as Elrond announced him. "Representing the Elves of the Cu'Numar Sindar, Lord Denethor." The Lord of the Starlight Elves bowed to the room as he sat.

"Representing his people is Prince Legolas of the Forest Kingdom."

Elrond reached the last table. "Representing the Istari, we have Gandalf, Harry and Luna."

Lord Elrond stood to address the room. "I must ask that we put aside old differences and old prejudices. We must work together if we are to succeed in defeating Sauron and his minions." Seeing nods and serious faces he turned to Gandalf.

The white bearded Istari stood and addressed the room. "Last time we met we had received a warning that Saruman was a traitor. In an effort to end his treachery I travelled to Isenguard. A dangerous and perhaps futile journey but one I felt necessary. I had hoped to turn him from his path but alas it was not to be. With the help of my brother and sister we have retaken Isenguard and have control of Orthanc."

King Théoden frowned at Gandalf's news. "What of Saruman, what was his fate?"

"Saruman attacked us; indeed he called on Sauron for help. With the help of my brethren we drove off the Ringwraiths who answered his summons. As to Saruman he tried one last piece of treachery and met his end at the hand of Luna."

There was a shocked silence in the room as those present considered the young looking Luna.

"What will happen now to Orthanc and Isenguard?" asked Prince Imrahil.

Harry stood and answered. "For now we have sealed Orthanc against trespass. Part of the council's deliberations will to be to determine its use."

Prince Imrahil inclined his head acknowledging Harry's answer.

For the entire morning reports were given and plans discussed. Eventually it was decided that the plans to ready defences were coming along well. The news from Gondor was less well received. The death of the steward and the probing attacks from Mordor were an area of concern. Although Prince Imrahil spoke well of his elder sister and eased many concerns with his approval of her regency. Her reported decisions seemed to reinforce her brothers' words and met the approval of the council. Still many shared concerns about the politics of Gondor and the risk of further assassination of its leaders.

Lastly the three Istari discussed the disposition of Isenguard and Orthanc. Harry spoke passionately about his Academy of magic with its purpose of developing a force to counter Sauron's sorcerers. Lady Ayrica was brought forward and again demonstrated by conjuring a stream of multicoloured sparks.

The negotiations were still rather difficult as many of the Council members had difficulty seeing how anyone but the Istari could counter Sauron and his dark sorcery. Still, Gandalf, Harry and Luna persisted and after a great deal of debate the council eventually approved the Istari taking control of Isenguard.

Luna also cautioned the Council members to keep a sharp watch on any strange incidents in their lands. For with the 'awakening' of magic in Middle Earth the leaders of the council would need to help and identify prospective students of the academy.

During the afternoon of the last day of the Council Harry stood and addressed the councilors. "All that we have heard discussed here requires time. We need time to prepare our defences. We need time build up our understanding and mastery of magic. Gondor and Rohan need time to build and train their forces. I will work with my fellow Istari on warding Mordor to, at least for a time hold back Sauron and his armies."

Luna frowned at Harry but before she could speak Lord Elrond leant forward to speak.

"Is that even possible Harry?"

Harry nodded. "It should be possible to place intent based wards on the land of Mordor. I will need to look at the calculations but it _should_ be possible."

When he nodded to the Council and sat. Luna glared at him with ill concealed anger. "And you will leave me a widow when you drain yourself dry!"

"Luna..."

Luna stood and slammed her hands on the polished wooden table. "Don't Luna me Harry Potter." Luna looked around the room and took a deep breath before sitting down again. "We will talk later."

An awkward silence followed before King Théoden cleared his throat and asked a question about allocating guards to Isenguard.

oOoOoOoOo

That evening the council enjoyed a fine meal. Now many of the councilors were enjoying some fine Elven wine accompanied by soft music in the hall of fire. Harry was still feeling a bit apprehensive as it appeared Luna was still vexed with him. He knew that there was a 'conversation' coming. He stirred from his thoughts when a light hand touched his sleeve.

"Tell us of your Academy Lord Maia." The elf's face was shadowed by his hooded robe. Harry however recognized the voice.

A silence fell but as those nearby froze at the word Maia nut only for a moment. As the hall quickly filled with whispers and soon many were staring at Harry.

Luna smiled at the elf in the shadows. "Lore Master I was unsure when would speak up. Yes we shall speak of our Academy. But first I think that it is time for the first of our reunions."

As those nearby watched the tall elf threw back his hood.

Lord Elrond sat speechless as a ghost of a lost age appeared. Lady Galadriel gasped and would have fallen if her husband had not steadied her. Glorfindel's hand leapt to his sword as his face registered shock. "By the Valar what trickery is this?"

Prince Maglor, son of Feanor. The lost Prince of the Noldor smiled slightly at the sight of so many speechless Elves before turning to Glorfindel.

"Glorfindel chief of the house of the Golden Flower, you look just as you did when you stood fast defending King Turgon at the Nírnaeth Arnoediad."

Glorfindel stood bereft of words as his mind cast back seeing once more the battle of unnumbered tears. He had stood by King Turgon as the elder sons of Feanor had ridden past to marshal their men. Standing before him was the same Elf. Before him stood Maglor the Singer who fell at the end of the first age.

"How…you."

Maglor smiled gently. "Glorfindel, I could ask how you survived the fall of Gondolin. Accepted lore has it that you perished after you dueled and killed the Balrog."

"What…I was wounded not killed and my companions saved me. But that doesn't explain where you have…"

"Perhaps" ventured Luna, "We should consider an exchange of histories."

oOoOoOoOo

Galadriel paced Elrond's private chamber in a rage. "How dare you!"

"Cousin I understand your anger but you must understand I wasn't in my right mind. After my oath was broken it took years for me to regain my sanity. I had done terrible things. My brothers and I were the cause of an untold number of deaths. Elven blood stained my sword." Maglor paused a moment and took a sip of his wine.

"Eventually I threw the Silmaril I had taken in to the sea and wandered the lands. I tried to repent…..I am still trying to remove the stains from my soul."

Elrond found his voice. "But why my Prince you could have sought redemption amongst your people. Why abandon the Noldor?" The Elf Lords voice was non accusatory but still the question obviously stung Maglor.

Maglor sighed "I gave up my name and my tittles and tried to save what lore I could from the chaos of the war of wrath. I thought I would not be welcome in Valinor so I wandered Middle Earth helping where I could. Eventually I ended up with a small group of Sindar, the Cu'Numar Sindar. I have lived unknown and anonymous among them even since known only as the lore master."

Maglor smiled at Lord Denethor and Elia. "I was content until I met Harry and Luna. Their vision and purpose reawaked my sleeping side. In my despair I had abandoned my hope. The Lord and Lady Maia were the catalysts of me once more joining the fight. Now I have a task that shall allow me to work on atoning for the stains on my soul."

Elrond took three steps and embraced Maglor. "Welcome home kinsman."

Galadriel stepped forward and embraced him in turn. "Welcome home cousin."

As the reunion continued Luna tugged at Harry's hand, leading him out of the hall and toward the gardens.

"Harry the pieces from my vision are almost in place. Only one more remains after that piece my vision ends. We will then have the tools to prepare for the final war of the Maia. Until that occurs please beloved do not throw your life away. Every path from here on is perilous, mistakes fatal. If you go to Mordor alone you WILL fail and perish."

"Luna, Sauron must be contained so that we can prepare. Of that I am sure."

"Do you think the Valar wish you to die?"

"No"

"Then follow the path laid out. We will have time to be ourselves, to be a family once the Academy is built."

"I must do what needs to be done. I am the only one who can it is my task."

As she embraced him she whispered. "I know."

oOoOoOoOo

With all the fire places lit Tirith felt hot and so took his glass of wine and sought the cooler night air. As he walked the garden enjoying the cool night air he became aware that he was not alone. The two young Istari were embracing in the garden. With a sigh he turned to leave them in peace when he stumbled and fell heavily, twisting his ankle. With a whispered curse he tested it and found it wouldn't hold his weight.

"Are you alright?"

Tirith looked up in to the bright green eyes of the Istari Wizard.

"Aye I just stumbled in the dark and it appears that I've turned my ankle."

Harry smiled at the man. He recognised him as Prince Imrahil's advisor and bodyguard. "Would you like me to have a look? I'm no healer but I may be able to take the pain away."

"Well yes and my thanks to you Lord Istari."

Harry summoned his staff and cast "Episkey" a minor healing spell aimed at reducing the swelling and thus reducing the pain. "You will have to take it easy but that should allow you to be mobile enough to get to a real healer."

When Harry looked up at the man face he was surprised to see the look of shock appear on the face of the prone man for just a moment before his eyes rolled back and he slumped senseless to the ground.

"Um Luna?"

oOoOoOoOo

**Mordor – Minas Morgul**

In a room far above the slaves never ending toiling, a handsome young man named Azanath read intently from a bloodstained book. He was of pure Númenórean stock and looked it. Tall, black haired and grey eyed; he bore more than a passing resemblance to the men of Gondor. Unsurprising really considering they were kin in ages past. Well before they watered down their bloodlines.

In fact Azanath was of royal blood. His family proudly told him of how Gondor had fought frequently against his people in Umbar and their allies. Eventually King Tarannon Falastur of Gondor evidently attempted a diplomatic alliance by marrying the Black Númenórean princess Berúthiel. She was a dabbler in the blackest of black arts, and theirs was a loveless match; so King Tarannon sent her on a ship back to the south. What he hadn't known was that she was pregnant and delivered a son eight months later.

The bloodline breed true and now centuries later his clan was powerful in its own right. It was however quite ironic that as a Chieftain of Umbar and a Captain Sorcerer of Mordor he was in fact the unacknowledged heir of Gondors throne.

He glanced back at his notes and smiled. Yes the Dark Lord was powerful. Powerful and knowledgeable, welcome knowledge that would help him achieve his own dreams.

Azanath did not consider himself to be cruel. Nor did he dream of conquest, killing and blood. No his dreams were those of a king. He chose to walk a path to greatness people wouldn't fight him when the day came. No they would beg him.

With a sigh he closed the book and began to pack his clothes and weapons. His new mission would take him far in to the north lands and amongst his current enemies. He would need his wits about him if he was to succeed.

No, he knew that before his dreams of the future could progress he had to learn. To learn he needed to do his 'masters' biding.

For now.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – Warding**

**Rivendell**

Harry was still feeling stunned as he stood listening to the Elven healer discussing options with Luna. Harry was tempted to simply enervate the unconscious man. Eventually it was decided that the man known as Tirith was most likely in shock. Both the healer and Luna were in agreement that the best course was to let keep him under observation and to let him wake when his body was ready.

Luna looked apologetic as she came over to sit next to Harry. "I would guess that you are not best pleased with our decision."

Harry shook his head and replied in a calm voice "No I understand the call, I'm just confused. While the resemblance is uncanny. I'm not sure how probable it all is."

Luna reached over and grabbed his hand "I haven't foreseen this event but that doesn't tell us anything, the gift is not always that precise."

Harry was about to suggest that they get some rest before their next summons to council when Prince Imrahil entered the room and made a beeline to the Elven healer.

"My good Elf perhaps you could tell me how my liegeman fairs?"

The Elven healer bowed to the Prince and gestured toward the seemingly sleeping Tirith before replying. "He is resting comfortably. I am still unsure as to what caused him to collapse and fall in to shock. I wouldn't have thought his injury was severe enough."

For a moment the Prince looked both puzzled and worried "Injury?"

The healer seemed to realise that Prince may have mistook his words. "He turned his ankle in the gardens. The young Istari soon put that to rights but Tirith fainted and appears to have been overcome by some emotion."

Harry walked over to the Prince "Highness may I ask you a few questions about Tirith."

Prince Imrahil explained about the mysterious appearance of Tirith and how the amnesiac stranger had foiled an assassination attempt and how he had been cajoled into joining the Princes guard. "Truly I count Tirith as a friend and advisor more than a bodyguard but he is a strange, stubborn man. May I in turn ask why you are so interested in my liegeman?"

Harry wasn't quite sure how to answer that so decided on the truth. "Tirith reminds me of someone I lost long ago. The resemblance is rather uncanny."

Imrahil looked over at his sleeping friend for a moment before answering. "Could it be him? Tirith has no memory of his past and has longed for a way to recapture what memories he has lost."

Now it was Harry's turn to look over at the figure of Tirith. "I don't see how it could be possible. My friend was lost far from here and I was told he had perished."

Imrahil didn't reply and after a few moments Harry bowed and left the room. The Istari and former Boy-Who-Lived needed to think.

oOoOoOoOo

**Minas Tirith - Gondor**

Goran was not what most of his neighbours considered a normal person. Not that it bothered him. He was also clearly not of Númenórean blood being squat and by Gondorian standards quite ugly with his sloping brow and flat nose. He had little skill with blade or bow and so he had not served with the guard but rather the quartermaster. What he did have was a good head for figures; he also had an uncanny knack for determining which barrels of produce were tainted or otherwise unsuitable. This skill earned him the praise of his superiors and accounted for what little acceptance he had amassed.

It was therefore quite surprising when a beautiful young woman approached him in the lower markets. Unaccustomed to female attention he had simply nodded at her tale of watching him from afar and happily parted with her vague promise of a midnight tryst in the small public gardens near the second gate.

Goran never saw the blow that stunned him, nor did he see his attacker. When he awoke the next afternoon hidden in a disused house and poorer by a pouch of silver he cursed himself as a fool and trudged back to his house. He never noticed the missing locks of hair.

The following day a great hue and cry had been raised at the palace. It appeared that a bad side of beef had been used by the palace kitchen. Many were ill and there was talk of deaths.

Goran and his fellows had been puzzled. The meat hanging in the stone cold room was fresh from the slaughter house and had shown no obvious sign of any taint. As they worked to uncover the cause of the apparent food poisoning the guards were investigating who had delivered the tainted meat.

oOoOoOoOo

"Will they recover?" asked Lady Ivriniel as the healer reentered the throne room.

The elderly healer ran an age spotted hand through his thinning white hair. "The two servants who died passed quickly, the young lad next door ate only a little and has thus been spared his friends fate. The poison was potent and fast acting t'was the fast action of the cook with the purging syrup that saved the lad."

"Poison!" exclaimed Lady Ivriniel.

"I'm sorry my Lady I had thought I had mentioned it. I must be more tired than I realised. Yes it was a fast acting and deadly poison perhaps similar to one such as horse's bane that the stablemen brew to ease an injured mounts passing."

Captain Berren cursed under his breath. He had hoped that it was simply a case of bad meat. "My Lady I fear that this may have been an assassination attempt. The cook tells me that the food they were preparing was for your suite. As a matter of course I started some of my men looking in to what we thought was tainted meat. I'll need to let them know about this turn of events." With that Berren hurried from the room.

oOoOoOoOo

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" asked Captain Berren as he watched two of the city watch question another of those involved in supplying the kitchens meat.

The Watch Master shrugged as he answered. "I'd normally say yes but he could be a good actor. He claims he was robbed night before last after arranging to meet a pretty woman in the park, a tryst he says. Well next thing he's a laid out and stuffed in an empty house minus his purse." The experienced watch man shrugged, "It happens a lot these days. He's got a cut and big lump on 'is head if that means anything."

Berren watched as the rest of the questioning told them nothing.

oOoOoOoOo

**Rivendell **

They had both been upset when they had finally made it to their room. Luna because Harry seemed hell bent on endangering himself. Harry because he could see the necessity of his plan but could find no words to ease Luna's fears. On top of all his concerns about Sauron was the issue of the guard Tirith and his startling resemblance to his godfather.

"Do you think it's possible Luna, could it be him?"

Luna lightly touched Harry's face and pushed his hair back. "I don't know my love but I'll remind you that we are here, is it such a stretch of the imagination that others may have survived the veil before us? We know the Valar are not all knowing and the only Valar who would know for sure is Mandos and you know he would never release his knowledge about the fate of an individual."

Harry reached over and pulled Luna in to a tight embrace. "I want it to be him but…..well I'm prepared for it to not to be."

Luna kissed Harry and lay back on the bed, stretching out her sore legs. "I wish I had wise words of comfort but I haven't any save that I advice that you wait and see. If there is some connection than it will come to light, if not then so be it."

Harry smiled at the now visible bump that Luna was displaying. Leaning over he kissed her tenderly and began to massage her feet. Slowly Luna relaxed and laid back, eyes closed to enjoy Harry's ministrations.

After ten minutes her smile grew as she felt Harry's warm hand stroke her thigh. He seemed to have a constant need to touch her, as if to reassure himself that she was safe and next to him. It was an endearing quality and frankly she found it quite arousing. Reaching out to capture his hand she pulled him down for a kiss. Unsurprisingly after a few seconds of close contact she felt a poke in her thigh.

She laughed and used her free hand to reach between them. "My, my you seem to be a bit eager Mister Potter."

Harry smiled and slid his hand up her thigh almost to her womanhood. Looking down at her he felt a wave of burning desire pass through him. Luna, his beloved and mother of his unborn child, his anchor to sanity and the reason he fought, his hope for the future. She was all these things. As she looked up at him, a small smile on her beautiful sprite like face he felt a moment of pure happiness.

"What is it my love?" asked Luna as she watched tears form in his eyes.

"I love you."

oOoOoOoOo

Elrond raised his voice to be heard over the general clamour. "The Istari have raised this issue and have asked for the council's wisdom."

Théoden looked over at the three Istari, "Will it work?"

Harry shrugged and looked to Luna who stood to answer the King of Rohan. "It should although it is as I said a dangerous plan, potentially it could drain Harry and leave him unable to escape or protect himself."

Galadriel was the next to speak. "Would Harry need to travel there alone to perform the rite?"

Before Harry could answer Luna stepped in, "No, I have to accompany him as I need to set up the wards before they can be activated."

Galadriel frowned and her eyes flicked to Luna's belly. Luna smiled grimly "There is little choice if we want this to succeed Harry has the power but lacks my skill with constructing wards."

After a long discussion this morning Harry recognised that Luna was right in insisting that her expertise would be needed but as he looked around the room at the frowns and darkening expressions he would need to address this before the council would approve. Middle Earth struggled with the concept of women marching to war. Harry reached over and touched Luna on the arm indicating that he wished to speak. "My Lords it is no small thing to invoke the wards we are discussing and if our plan is to succeed then Luna will need to help me. I propose that we take a small number of warriors with us to act as our guards. If we are lucky what we are doing will merely be exhausting rather than dangerous."

Elrond lent forward as he spoke "I am less than pleased with the risk but guards will help ensure that you have some protection."

Maglor spoke from his place beside Elrond, "Let us not lose sight of what we gain if the Istari are successful, time. Time to prepare ourselves, time to plan; this is no small thing they propose to do. Even half a year would be an un-hoped for boon to us."

Imrahil was the next to voice his opinion. "While I have little liking for the idea of sending such a small group so near to Mordor it does make sense. A large armed party would not go unnoticed and would have little chance of getting close to the black gate."

Aragorn had been quite as he sat and considered what he knew of the inhospitable lands that surrounded Mordor. Normally it would be near suicidal to try a journey to such a location but if the Istari could, as they had explained; transport the group using their magic then perhaps it could work. Aragorn slowly stood and faced Harry and Luna.

"I would be honoured to lend my blade to your protection."

"As would I" agreed Glorfindel.

Gandalf smiled grimly as he stood, "I shall of course be present to lend my aid."

"And I shall stand with you" vowed Imrahil as he stood.

"What folly is this?" asked Celeborn "Would each of our Lords like to abandon their duty on such a foolhardy endeavor? It is folly."

"Folly?" repeated Aragorn "Nay it is not folly if we can delay the hammers fall if only but a while. The Valar tell us that the Dark Lord grows strong apace and afore long he will be finished gathering his strength and seeking out our weaknesses. So I say let us play for time, a dangerous play for a commodity we need."

The debate was vigorous and long but eventually it was decided that the council would permit the attempt. Harry and Luna would be accompanied on their journey by Aragorn, Glorfindel and Imrahil and four of his guards. It was decided that Gandalf would help transport the group then return to remain in Rivendell in case the worst was to occur and a quick escape was needed.

oOoOoOoOo

The following morning as the final preparations were being made Harry made his way to the healer's rooms. The man known as Tirith was still unconscious although the healers reported that he was both moving and speaking in his sleep. Disappointed Harry asked the Healers to keep a close eye on him and returned to his preparations.

oOoOoOoOo

Prince Imrahil had always been proud of his men. They were the elite of his swan knights, veterans with years of service. But today he was almost moved to tears when he had informed them of what had to be the strangest and potentially most dangerous task they had ever been confronted with and they had simply nodded and replied that they had best get their equipment together. Shaking his head the Prince of Dol Amroth turned away to see to his own gear.

oOoOoOoOo

**Mordor – Tower of the Sorcerers**

Azanath smiled as he listened to the boastful claims of one of his fellow sorcerers. As the man smirked and walked off apparently to prove his boasts Azanath's smile faded and became a look of disgust. If he was truthful with himself he was frustrated he had learnt all that he could in this wretched, evil place and he was growing impatient to begin the next stage of his plan. By now he had expected to be travelling north and well entrenched in his personal mission. But he had been stuck in Mordor for weeks awaiting his final orders. At first he had feared that the Dark Lord or his lieutenants had caught wind of his 'treachery' but logic denied that, if they had he would be dead. No it was probably just some power crazed imbecile playing meaningless games. Still he would have to be cautious till he departed this dark land.

His other reason for discontent was the company he was forced to keep. He loathed most of the barbaric thugs he was forced to deal with. The ranks of sorcerers were filled with rapists, murderers and sadistic deviants. When he ruled these scum would need to be dealt with.

It was almost a relief when a messenger appeared with his order to begin his mission. The note forbidding him his servant was worrisome but on the morrow he _would_ be travelling north, accompanied by his servant.

When Azanath returned to his room he sighed as his naked body servant immediately knelt and touched her forehead to the floor.

"Please Miriel how many times must I tell you that you need not do kneel and that you need not be unclothed."

"Master?" the young woman sounded confused but seemed to gather her wits. "How may I serve you?"

"Is our equipment packed?"

"Yes my Lord. Does my master require any assistance?" Miriel's hand dropped to caress her womanhood and her gaze shifted to his bed.

Azanath shook his head. "I am fine Miriel you may retire for the night as we have an early start." He watched her walk toward his bed and offered her another smile as he gestured to the other smaller bed. "You need not share my bed Miriel. I only require your loyalty and friendship."

Again Miriel looked lost.

Azanath had grown up in the southlands and in Umbar, all his life he had been around slaves and servants but he could only guess what had happened to Miriel when she had been captured. In some ways those that toiled in the fields and mines were luckier, for they escaped the rapes and the degradation.

It had astonished him that the fool slavers had not realised that she was special. When he had been gifted a slave for his loyalty he had felt drawn to the dirty, bloody young woman. Once more his phenomenal luck had served him well. That very night he had watched his new slave brush her long hair and had caught a glimpse of a delicately pointed ear.

For three moons he had lived with the elf-maid and learnt a new skill, friendship. An unequal friendship perhaps but no less real, indeed it was the first time he had sought a friend that was not completely politically motivated. So in between weaving his plots and subtle maneuvers he tried to help his friend.

Oh yes Miriel was very special indeed for it was her existence that kept him sane.

oOoOoOoOo

**Ered Lithui ****- Mordor – Overlooking the Black Gate**

In the end it had taken quite a few trips for Harry, Luna and Gandalf to side along apparate all the party to the spot Aragorn and Gandalf had chosen. Firstly Gandalf had to apparate there with Harry, then with Luna so that all three had the co-ordinates. Then they had to transport everyone else. Still the first part of the mission had been achieved and well before their deadline of nightfall.

Once the guard was set Luna had begun tracing runes on to a large rock. This was the easy part the next would be harder.

Aragorn appeared calm as he surveyed their bleak surroundings. This close to Mordor the very air reeked of evil and only the Valar knew what was creeping around. He turned back to where the two wizards were working on what they called 'wards' and hoped that this wouldn't take too long.

After nearly two hours Luna ceased chanting and sat down rubbing at her back. "Okay Harry that's the first part done. Now I need to that map."

Harry opened the scroll case supplied in Rivendell and unrolled a large map of Mordor. Working quickly he used small rocks to weigh down the map so Luna could study it.

After a few minutes Luna shook her head. "This won't work I can't get any perspective." Luna fell silent for a few moments before snapping her fingers. "That's it I know how, Harry I'll be back soon."

Before Harry could react Luna transformed in to her Owl form and took to the sky leaving a cursing Harry far below.

oOoOoOoOo

Azanath finally had an apologetic Miriel back on her mount, for the third time and had just settled in to his own saddle as an alarm sounded. He should return to see what had happened but frankly he wasn't going to try to gallop back with a servant who could barely stay mounted and whom he had been ordered to leave behind. So with barely a shrug he continued riding in to the foothills.

oOoOoOoOo

In the hills opposite the Black Gate everyone was incredibly alert after listening to the distant sound of alarms. Glorfindel tapped Aragorn on the back and pointed toward the pass below where two riders, a man and a woman were riding away from Mordor.

Aragorn was unsure who they were and what their goals might be but they were definitely servants of the enemy. Glorfindel however had a puzzled look on his face. Using the silent trail language created by Elven hunters he gave the signal for what/explain. Glorfindel replied with a single shake of his head and Aragorn nodded in agreement. They couldn't risk allowing the two riders to continue as they would pass within a dozen feet of two of the Princes men. Slowly the Elven lord and the Ranger set arrows on bow strings and drew a bead on the two passing below.

oOoOoOoOo

Just as the two riders entered the pass some two dozen feet below their position; Luna winged her way back to their concealed location, transforming to her human form as she landed.

Luna smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay love, give me a few minutes and I'll be ready for your part in the proceedings."

oOoOoOoOo

Azanath looked up as a white owl flew over the ravine they were riding through. He had felt eyes on him for the last few minutes and a white owl in this desolate place was one incongruity too many. Unsure of who was watching he reined in his mount to warn Miriel. He looked up just in time to see the two arrows fly.

oOoOoOoOo

Aragorn watched the first rider rein in and turn in the saddle even as he let fly with his shot. Beside him Glorfindel fired at the second rider. Both shots struck home. The first rider was struck in the shoulder and thrown out of his saddle falling heavily to the rocky ground. The second was struck in the chest and was catapulted backwards slamming in to the ravine wall.

At Aragorn's sharp whistle Imrahil and his guards rushed out to collect the bodies. The first reached was the second rider who lay face on the rocks. Moving cautiously the guard turned over the body only to hear a pained moan. As he raised his sword he realised firstly the wounded man was in fact a woman then he spotted the pointed ear.

Unsure the guard hissed "My lord" to summon the Prince.

The second guard heard the first call out and so he had cautiously drawn his sword to check the other prone figure when the 'corpse' exploded in to motion. Kicking out and up he pushed the veterans sword away and rolled left, away from his injured shoulder with the protruding arrow.

Azanath knew he was at a huge disadvantage even drew his sword and faced off against the three men. He was in agonizing pain and somewhere above there were archers and behind him was another armed man. For a moment everyone was still then everyone moved at once.

Azanath thrust at the guard in front, right at his eyes forcing him back before disengaging and rushing the man near Miriel who took a step back to find his footing. Azanath however halted and stood over his friend sword drawn ready to protect her. His vision was tunneling and he knew that he would soon succumb to blood loss and lose consciousness. His last thoughts were not of his political goals or his dream of a throne but of his dying friend. As his sword fell from his weakening fingers he fell to his knees and whispered "I'm sorry" before falling in to blackness.

oOoOoOoOo

As Luna worked to set the warding runes Harry rushed over to the edge just in time to see the drama unfold. Cursing he summoned his staff and apparated to the ground just as the injured young man collapsed.

"What is going on?"

Imrahil knelt next to their wounded prisoners. Both were grievously injured and didn't have long left in the world if he was any judge. Then he saw the woman's ears.

"By the Valar she is an elf."

"What!" exclaimed Harry even as he looked down at the elf-maid "Glorfindel, Aragorn what is this?"

The ranger shook his head; he was no wiser than Harry. It was Imrahil that broke the silence. "We must hurry, there could be others."

Those words were almost prophetic for as soon as they were spoken they heard Glorfindel calling softly for them to hurry, the Black Gate was opening.

Leading the horses up the hill was a risk but so was running them off. When the two mounts reached the top Harry simply stunned them. He didn't like it but at least they didn't need to be hurt.

Besides the still chanting Luna the rest of the groups' attention was fixed on the Black Gate. As they watched a large group of men, nearly a thousand strong marched out of Mordor and turned to the east. There was another clanging alarm and the Black Gate closed.

One of the knights exhaled slowly as he lowered himself to sit. "It's a good thing that lot moved on."

Imrahil was about to agree when Aragorn spoke up, his voice quiet. "There are many secret paths in Mordor, nowhere is safe in this land so do not relax your vigilance."

Imrahil turned to Aragorn, "What is it?"

Aragorn never turned from watching the darkened ground below but still answered the prince. "I can't name why but I feel as if our presence has been marked."

oOoOoOoOo

"Harry" Luna called out softly.

Harry looked up from where he was checking on the two newly healed and stunned prisoners. Both were still unconscious and had been left propped up against a large rock.

"The ward anchor is ready for you to activate the wards."

Harry nodded and walked over to the etched stone that would anchor the wards. He could hear Luna talking to the others but tuned her out as he focused on the intent based wards she had created. Soon he could feel the outline of the wards and began channeling his magic in to the runes. For Luna and the others a long, anxious wait had begun.

It was a strange watching Harry pour raw power in to the wards. It was even stranger if you got to close to him, it was like having ants crawling under your skin. So the others simply moved further back and left Harry to his work.

Hours passed and it was nearly dawn when Glorfindel and Aragorn were suddenly motioning for silence. As silence fell they all could make out the sound of growling and claws on the rocky slope. Aragorn drew his sword prompting the men of Dol Amroth to do the same and Glorfindel drew back on his bow.

Then everything happened at once.

A dozen orcs appeared below and scrambled up the incline, just as four huge wolves and two hooded figures followed them. Glorfindel's bow sang and the first Wolf fell. With a war cry Aragorn rushed two wolves with Imrahil at his side. The knights went to follow their Prince but found themselves heavily engaged with the iron armoured orcs.

Aragorn swung his heavy blade at the wolf but the huge creature danced skillfully out of the way and retaliated. Aragorn was barely able to dance out of the way. After a few more attacks and counter attacks Aragorn and Imrahil found themselves fighting hard against the huge and obviously intelligent creatures.

Glorfindel let lose another arrow felling a second wolf. The elf lord then dropped his bow drew his sword as the fight turned to a general melee.

"Kill the wizard!" ordered one of the two cloaked figures as it raised its hands, hands that were now outlined in bright flames. With a throwing gesture the hooded figure threw a ball of flames at the oblivious Harry, only to see the flames splash against an invisible wall. The hooded figure cursed and raised its arms and began to chant only to be thrown backwards to slam in to a large jagged boulder.

The second hooded figure looked around wildly before screaming out a harsh sounding word and throwing what looked like a glass marble at the chanting wizard.

A woman's voice called out "_Finite Incantatem" _and the small projectile disappeared in a flash. The hooded figure spun to face a young blond woman bearing a staff.

Luna blocked the first sorcerers' spells before blasting him with an explosive hex. She then moved to block the second sorcerer. A quick shield spell and then a Finite and she had well and truly drawn his attention away from Harry.

"A woman!" hissed the hooded sorcerer.

Luna frowned and gestured with her staff in a pointing motion. "Yes a woman or rather more accurately very annoyed woman, so I'll give you one chance to flee. I'm afraid that I can't afford to have you disrupt our work."

"Woman for defying me you will die but only after being raped by….urrrk." the hooded figure looked down at the point of blade protruding from his chest before folding up and falling forward, standing behind the figure was the male prisoner. A bloody sword was in his hand and although pale he defiantly stood over his companion, guarding her unconscious form. Luna cast another spell blasting an orc poised behind Prince Imrahil and then turned to the prisoner silently regarding him for a few moments before nodding and returning to her own vigil.

Prince Imrahil looked around the hill top. The tide of the melee was turning toward his companions and as he watched Aragorn cut down the last of the wolves. He turned just in time to see the prisoner snatch up a sword and run through one of the enemy sorcerers. Not sure of what was happening he took a step only to see Luna gesture in his direction, behind him a meaty thump sounded as her spell connected with something behind him. Cursing his inattention he raised his sword and rushed to the aid of Glorfindel as the elf lord fought against three foes.

As Aragorn struck down the dire wolf facing him he also saw the prisoner rise up and kill the sorcerer before staggering back to guard the other prisoner. Puzzled he shrugged off the problem till the fight was over. Nearly all the enemy had fallen and within moments Glorfindel and Imrahil had killed the last of the orcs even as the Knights slew the last of the foes facing them. It had been a short ugly fight and there had been some injuries. Moving quickly Aragorn checked the fallen. One of the men of Dol Amroth had fallen in the battle and another was grievously wounded. Before he could order bandages to bind the wounds Luna had appeared and was casting healing spells on the unconscious man.

After a few moments she stepped back and turned to Imrahil. "He should be well but it would be best if he was taken back to Rivendell."

Aragorn turned to where the two uninjured knights were keeping a discrete eye on the armed prisoner. He was about to ask for the sword when the man reversed the blade and offered the hilt to one of his 'guards' he then nodded to Aragorn and sat with his back to the stone wall.

Luna watched the interplay with a raised brow before turning to check on Harry. Even as she did there was a flash of silvery light and he slumped to his knees smiled weakly at her and then fell face down in the dirt.

oOoOoOoOo

Azanath awoke in the middle of a vicious fight.

As he regained his wits he could see orcs, wolves and two Sorcerers facing off against those that had captured him. This was not a good situation to be in as he knew all to well that no matter who won he could still die. Looking around he spotted a fallen Mordor blade and quickly claimed it as he prepared to defend himself. Then he noticed the chanting wizard on the far side of the hills crest. He also spotted the woman standing off to the side.

With a growing sense of wonder he watched her counter and then kill the first sorcerer who he guessed to be Maluk a swine of a man but a competent and deadly foe. Then she took on the second sorcerer who HAD to be Maluk's oft times partner Zoris. A deadly inventive dueler and a viscous, brutal man, Zoris threatened her with his usual taunts. The idiot as always focused on his target so Azanath climbed painfully to his feet and quietly ran the man through.

As he watched Zoris slump off his blade he looked in to the eyes of the witch and stepped back to guard Miriel. His plan had gone awry but a smart man looked for opportunity where he could. He could still turn this unforeseen sequence of events to his advantage.

oOoOoOoOo

**Rivendell – Healers Room**

Tirith awoke in a soft warm bed in a sunny room. Unsure how he had come to be where ever he was he sat up and tried to work it out.

"Ah I see that you are awake" said a pleasant, accented male voice from the doorway.

Tirith turned his head to see a young looking man dressed in a pale blue tunic and breeches. The man smiled at his scrutiny.

'"How do you feel, is there any stiffness or discomfort?"

Tirith smiled back "No, in fact I feel well rested. This might sound strange but how did I get here?"

The healer smiled and gestured back to Tirith. "What do you remember?"

Tirith frowned then the blood drained from his face. "I can't remember anything! It's there but I can't seem to….why can't I remember?" he tried to stand but stopped at the healer frowned and gestured for him to stay in bed.

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked the healer in a soft voice.

Tirith shook his head "Waking up?"

The healer could see his patients growing sense of panic and confusion. 'What is your name?"

The dark haired man looked lost. "Tirith, my name is…..no wait that's not right ….why can't I remember?"

The healer laid a long fingered hand on Tirith's shoulder. "Tirith please stay calm, what can you remember?"

Tirith took a deep breath. 'I see a dog, a big black dog."

oOoOoOoOo

**Minas Morgul**

Khamûl cursed in many dark, forgotten tongues as he stalked around his personal interrogation rooms. His master was growing impatient and his masters' impatience was his suffering. First the sorcerers in Gondor had failed and then his brothers had once more failed to find any trace of the master ring; it had seemingly vanished from Middle Earth.

Then he received word of the disobedience of an underling, providing a perfect excuse to work off some of his rage, so the Ringwraith had taken steps.

As he paced he knew it was now well past dark and he had not heard back from either of the two sorcerers he had sent after the sorcerer Azanath. The thrice cursed Black Númenórean had disobeyed his direct orders and taken a pleasure slave with him. No matter how skilled the cold bastard was he could not be allowed to disobey.

So he had sent a large party to subdue the sorcerer and kill his whore then he would personally teach him the folly of disobedience. The torture of the arrogant mortal would be sure to lessen his frustration if only for a little while. Khamûl cursed again and begin another lap of the room.

Then something happened that had not occurred since his masters' partial re-embodiment, he felt anger and fear course through him, his master's anger and fear. Something was wrong. With inhuman speed Khamûl sped up the many hundreds of stairs to the top of the tower. His master's fear was driving him on and as he reached the highest point he felt something alien pass through him, like a cold breeze. Khamûl staggered as he looked up, his more than mortal eyes showed a silvery dome covering Mordor.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – A New Home**

_**Previously:**_

_Even as she did there was a flash of silvery light and he slumped to his knees smiled weakly at her and then fell face down in the dirt._

**Ered Lithui ****- Mordor – Overlooking the Black Gate**

"Harry" exclaimed Luna as she moved to kneel by Harry's side.

With a groan Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Luna, "Wow I'm going to sleep well later I could feel the wards draining my energy."

Luna leaned over and kissed him, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine in a few minutes love" replied Harry as he sat up, "what happened here?"

Luna glanced around at the companions and their two prisoners, "We had a bit of a tussle but that looks under control, when you're right we can start getting the hell out of here."

Aragorn walked over and squatted down beside them. "Are you well Harry?"

Harry nodded "I'll be fine in a bit, just tired. What's the deal with those two?" asked Harry as he gestured to where Azanath sat holding Miriel.

Aragorn frowned as he answered, "I'm not sure, he did fight on our side but, well we need to be careful for now especially if we decide to take them with us."

Sitting up Harry asked "How many casualties?"

"Two seriously wounded and we lost one of Prince Imrahil's men" replied Aragorn.

Harry took a deep breath, "Right then I need to get moving" he held out a hand and Aragorn pulled him to his feet. He felt a bit unsteady but after a few moments he could feel his strength returning. Straightening he looked over to where Prince Imrahil and one of his men were tending the two seriously wounded men.

Harry gestured with his staff, "Luna, help me please."

Luna looked where he was pointing and nodded her understanding. Both cast what healing spells they knew on the two men and managed to stabilise them, enough to survive tell they returned to Rivendell.

As they finished Harry returned his attention to the two prisoners, studying them as the male studied him in turn. "Alright" began Harry "You had better start with who you are and why I shouldn't just leave you here."

Azanath nodded he had expected this, keeping his voice even he replied honestly. "I am Azanath and this is my servant and friend Miriel, I…..we were leaving Mordor behind and seeking our future elsewhere."

Harry could sense the truth in Azanath's words but his answer while truthful seemed rather incomplete. "Why would a sorcerer, seek to leave his masters service?"

"Yes I served the dark one but I serve my own purposes first and foremost, I had thought that learning sorcery would stand me in good stead in my homeland. I had thought to use it to advance my claim to rule my people but in the end it was clear the dark one is mad and his servants are his slaves. I am a prince amongst my people and I will not submit to being a slave so I left taking the only thing that I valued." Azanath gestured to Miriel.

Aragorn had also been studying Azanath and as he finished speaking Aragorn asked his own question "You say you are a Prince, from what land do you hail?"

"I am Azanath once I was heir of the house of Fuinur, Prince of the Haradrim" replied Azanath.

Aragorn seemed almost shocked for a moment "Then you are of Númenórean blood!"

Azanath nodded.

Harry had been watching the exchange with a thoughtful look on his face. "Very well Azanath I shall accept that for the moment, now tell us about Miriel."

"Harry we have company coming" called out Glorfindel from where he was keeping watch.

Harry, Luna, Aragorn and Imrahil joined the Elf Lord looking south to where a large party of Goblinkin were picking their way through the rocks.

"Damn," cursed Harry "they must have been outside the wards when they went up."

Luna nodded and cautioned them "They may not be the only group either, we should depart."

Aragorn gesture toward their two captives "What of our guests?"

Luna looked over at Azanath and Miriel, "Bring them along I have a feeling that they have a part to play."

Harry nodded slowly and then turned to Imrahil "My Prince Luna shall take the wounded first and return with Gandalf. We may not have long till the enemy is upon us."

It was a much quicker process this time as Gandalf, Harry and Luna transported the others back to the safety of Rivendell.

oOoOoOoOo

"Lord and Lady of the Maia, our gratitude and our praise is insufficient, your deeds in Mordor have set you amongst the mighty of Arda" Lord Elrond finished and bowed to a stoic looking Harry and blushing Luna.

Harry bowed in return before speaking, "Lord Elrond it was not the work of us alone, all who went with us were part of our success and without them all could have been lost."

Luna stepped forward and raised her staff conjuring a map of Mordor in the air. There was a massive intake of breath followed by excited whispering and exclamations as a silvery transparent dome appeared covering most of the map.

"Here is Mordor; we have placed an intent based ward around the entire area that will stop anyone with evil intent from leaving Mordor. Unfortunately it can not affect any servants of Mordor that were outside the warded area so we still need to be vigilant."

Erestor of the Havens looked up from Luna's map "Does this mean Sauron is trapped forever inside this ward."

Luna shook her head "Alas no. There is no ward we can cast that would be able to seal such a large area permanently. But the ward should last for many years and give us the time we need to prepare."

There were a few more questions around the warding before King Théoden asked about their 'prisoners'. "What of this sorcerer we now hold as a prisoner?"

oOoOoOoOo

"Miriel please be calm, we don't mean you any harm." Lady Arwen tried to hold Miriel still as the Elf maid struggled to stand, turning to her servant she gestured and the maid nodded and left the room to search out the healer.

Miriel was still trying to stand and push Arwen away, "Where is my master, let me go he needs me."

Arwen was growing angry at the constant references to her 'master' "Why do you call him Master? Are you his slave?"

Miriel pushed Arwen away, her beautiful Elven face twisted in anger, "Do not speak ill of master, you do not understand."

Arwen could sense just how truly angry Miriel was and chose her words carefully, "I am only questioning why you insist that he is your master."

Miriel still looked angry but seemed to pause and silently consider the other Elf maid. After a long moment she seemed to relax slightly. "My master is powerful, wise and has protected me since he took me in; he has _killed_ to protect me."

Arwen shuddered at the matter of fact tone "But Miriel he is using you…"

"Master never touches me, no matter the offers I freely make. You think him one of the flesh renders of Mordor, a man of evil? Master wants power and his birthright but he did not belong in the dark land and so he left and he took me, and protected me once more. I love him and I will serve him and protect him. What I offer him is what I have to repay him, my body and the pleasures of the flesh."

"Miriel you are of the firstborn and as such your birthright is….far above what fate has given you. It saddens me and I would like to help you find yourself again."

Miriel cocked her head to study Arwen a puzzled look on her face. It was clear that she either didn't understand or couldn't see any point in Arwen's offer. Arwen left soon after, having instructed her servants to keep Miriel in the room till she returned. She needed to speak to her father.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry stood and addressed the council, "Azanath is of Black Númenórean blood and has freely admitted to being a sorcerer and servant of Mordor but he is also, as far as I can sense anyway an honourable man of strong will and intelligence. He claims to have seen what Mordor was and decided to leave and seek his fortune elsewhere, taking his knowledge and his lover with him."

Arwen interrupted as she was shown in to the meeting. "Not his lover Lord Istari but a slave, an Elven slave."

As the cries of outrage from the Elves present were sounding Arwen stood silently awaiting their attention and eventually the council grew quite, "At any other time I would refuse to speak of this but it may be of importance to the council. Miriel is indeed of the Firstborn but I would guess that she holds it of little importance."

Elrond raised a brow in surprise at his daughters' words, "Little importance?"

"Father she speaks only of serving this Azanath whom she refers to as her Master and seeks to rejoin him. From what little she has told me it appears he rescued her from slavery and took her as a servant. She speaks of having been a….a….pleasure slave before he took her in and gave his protection."

"For his own twisted appetites no doubt" commented Glorfindel.

Several Elves gave voice to their outrage before Elrond gestured for silence, "Is there more to tell?"

Arwen looked pensive for a moment before answering, "She claims that she loves him and that he has never touched her. As strange as it sounds I believe that to be the truth she is under no spell that I can see and her mind is her own no matter how…..broken it may be."

"I see, perhaps we had best speak to this Sorcerer ere we judge him," declared Elrond.

Glorfindel looked thoughtful "That he has served the enemy is a mark against him but this situation becomes less clear with every passing moment."

Aragorn nodded and added his thoughts, "The Númenórean who settled in the south were not all evil men, indeed many were simply families loyal to the king and in the madness of the time followed his rule only to fall under the shadow of evil. There have been some that have dealt fairly and honourably with Gondor in ages past, even as we waged war with them."

Maglor who had been silent up until then gestured toward Harry, Luna and Gandalf, "What say you Istari? I know first hand what evil a person may do and later repent of," he made a small gesture toward Elrond, referring to a time in ages past when the sons of Fëanor sacked the havens of Sirion and Maglor had repented the evil dead and saved and fostered the sons of Eärendil, Elrond and his twin Elros.

Harry shrugged as he answered "During our quest to enact the wards Azanath took up a weapon and defended against the forces of Mordor. It could have been an act but to me it seemed unplanned and my speech with him since has me concluding that the man is genuine in his desire to leave the service of Sauron."

Gandalf seemed slightly more reserved, "It could be a ploy of the Dark Lord but to what gain?"

Luna shook her head, "I can sense his truthfulness but that still does not mean that he is no threat. Azanath is a sorcerer and a brave and intelligent man he would make a dangerous foe or indeed a powerful ally."

"Perhaps if he was brought before the council we could question him and see what conclusions we can reach," offered Prince Imrahil as King Théoden indicated his agreement to the suggestion.

Azanath was brought before the council clad in a plain gray tunic and black breeches and even dressed plainly he made quite a figure with his regal bearing and handsome features. In fact many were struck by his resemblance, at least in manner to Prince Imrahil. As he was led to his seat he bowed to Lord Elrond and then to King Théoden and Prince Imrahil a simple action that showed his knowledge of not only courtly precedence but their appearances.

Elrond inclined his head at the gesture of respect and indicated the wooden seat that had been placed before the council. As Azanath was seated the Lord of Rivendell gestured to the seated members of the White Council.

"We have had you brought before us to answer some questions so that we may take your measure as a man and decide if you are a potential friend or a threat to our collective peoples."

Azanath simply inclined his head in acceptance.

Elrond gestured for a servant to pour the seated prisoner a drink, "It is simply water."

Azanath nodded and took a long drink before again inclining his head' "My thanks Lord Elrond. May I ask a question?"

"Of course"

"What of my companion Miriel?"

"She is being cared for" replied Elrond, which caused a flicker of emotion on Azanath's face before he inclined his head in thanks.

"May we enquire as to your name and rank?"

"I am Azanath at one time the heir of the house of Fuinur, Prince of the Haradrim and until recently a sorcerer of Mordor."

"You imply that these tittles are no more?" asked Galadriel.

"My Lady I am no doubt now considered a traitor both in my homeland and in Mordor, not that it matters I have, should I be set free, no plans to return to either place."

Imrahil leaned forward "May I ask why?"

For a long moment Azanath paused apparently to consider his answer before he replied, "I was entered in to the service of Mordor upon reaching manhood. My father was a cold and cruel man a powerful chieftain and war leader. I was expected to follow in his footsteps and make war on our enemies. However I soon found myself taken from the training camps and placed in service with the Witch King. I need not tell you how foul and corrupt the Nazgûl are nor do I expect that I need tell what Mordor is like but you cannot truly envision it until you live amongst the suffering and the hatred that passes as life in the land of shadows" here Azanath paused and took another drink before continuing.

"I will not burden you with the details of life in that place but suffice to say I grew to hate it. Oh I excelled in my studies gaining rank and a reputation for cold efficiency but every day that passed saw me less sure of my path. I feared losing myself but then fate smiled on me and I met Miriel. She was a pleasure slave, given to me as a reward for my service, I knew her not but her eyes told me her story. Know that in Mordor it is better to toil in misery in the mines than to be a pleasure slave in that place so I took her in, I don't know why for the act of taking her in was perilous as is any kind act in that place. Over time our friendship grew, a strange and twisted friendship but I can honestly say that she was the first being I could say I ever truly befriended in that place and it was our friendship that was the final push I needed to see that I had to leave."

Luna was watching Azanath closely and judged the man either truthful or a world class actor. Needing to be sure she slowly allowed her magic to reach out and almost gasped as she beheld swirl of possibilities around the seated sorcerer. He was an enigma a good man raised in a bad place, calculating but still compassionate, ambitious but it was ambition tempered by pity.

Gandalf had listened to the man Azanath speak and while suspicious of anyone who had been exposed to the lies and deceits of the enemy he was at least convinced that the man was genuine in his desire to leave Mordor. Still the evils of Sauron were oft well hidden, this wouldn't be the first time he had used an unwitting tool. "Would you be willing to aid our cause by telling us what you know of the Sorcerers and your former master's plans?"

Azanath answered with a firm "yes" as he looked directly in to Gandalf's eyes.

oOoOoOoOo

Arwen was incensed "Surely you can't be seriously considering letting her go to him."

Elrond raised a hand as if to ward off his daughters ire, "Arwen she is an adult and has the right to chose how to live her life."

"She thinks she is a slave, _his_ slave."

"I know this daughter but even you agree that he has not mistreated her nor does he consider her a slave. What damage will we do to Miriel if we force her from him?"

Lady Galadriel laid a long fingered hand on Arwen's shoulder "Your compassion drives you granddaughter but also blinds you. Miriel must freely seek our help you cannot force it upon her, perhaps she will find her healing elsewhere in her own time."

"It is not right…..she is deserving of a better fate, a better life among her people" countered Arwen.

Galadriel turned to Elrond, "What of the Sorcerer?"

"The Istari, Luna in particular are convinced he has a role to play in their plans."

oOoOoOoOo

Luna served Azanath a glass of Elven wine before sitting across from him.

"It is I'm told an excellent vintage."

Azanath took a sip and saluted her with his glass, "It is indeed my Lady."

Luna sipped her own drink before placing it on the table. "How are you finding Rivendell?"

"Surprisingly friendly and very odd, it is a far cry from what I have known."

"I expect it would be. What are your plans now that Lord Elrond and the Council have given you safe passage from Rivendell?"

Azanath shrugged, "I think I shall travel and see the northern lands and perhaps Rohan. I have yet to speak to Miriel so nothing has been decided. My Lady may I ask a question?"

Luna nodded, "Of course."

"I have always been taught that my northern kin and their allies were protective of their women yet you stand in council and fight alongside your husband. Is this typical of your people?"

"My people are far removed from here and share but a few of the customs of these lands. Of late I have dwelt amongst the Elves and while there are few females in positions of power or who wield weapons in battle it is not unknown."

"If you do not deem it rude may I ask where you were trained in Sorcery, I ask because I am a skilled adept and I have seen other skilled, powerful users but I sense that you and your Lord both wield a different order of powers."

Luna smiled at his wording, "You can sense our powers?"

Azanath nodded and made a dismissive gesture, "Nothing tangible just a feeling of…..like the air before lightning strikes. It is a different feeling to that I have known among the sorcerers of Mordor."

"It may be that you are sensing our magic which is a different type of power to your sorcery even though there are some similarities. In fact it was for this reason that I wanted to speak with you. Harry and I are gathering students who have the ability to learn magic; we believe that you have a great deal of potential and would like you to join us as one of those students."

Azanath was stunned. This was not a possibility he had even considered as he weaved his plans, to have access to knowledge of the Istari….but was this something else, a gilded cage to keep him in perhaps, still the offer was tempting. "A tempting offer but I don't know if I would fit in with your students."

Luna smiled and sat back in her chair with one hand resting on her slightly distended belly. "Azanath I am a seer, a gifted one. I have seen glimpses of your past and have seen possible futures to come, your ambitions and your secrets. You seek to claim your birthright, to rise above your peers and rule? There is nothing wrong with ambition and it is not my place to judge I do however offer this piece of advice there is more than one road to greatness. My Harry walked a dangerous path and had his victory but his success nearly cost him everything."

Azanath took a sip of his wine almost absently noting that his hand was shaking, how did she know? Taking another sip he forced himself to portray a calmness he wasn't feeling. "Knowing my ambitions you still wish for me to join your students?"

Luna finished her wine and placed her glass on the table, "You have within you the ability to be a great wizard, renowned throughout Middle Earth, sought by Kings for his wisdom and revered by his students for his knowledge but that is but one of the paths you could follow, the choice is yours. Remember Azanath ambition is not evil but its application can be."

Luna stood giving Azanath a pat on the shoulder and then left the silent Sorcerer to his thoughts.

oOoOoOoOo

**Gardens of Rivendell**

Tirith sat listening to Prince Imrahil tale of his recent exploits in what was coming to be called the 'sealing of Mordor'. His memories were slowly returning but then again so were another set of memories and to add to his confusion they were overlapping and disjointed often to the point that he struggled to make any sense of them. He knew that he had been called by another name in the past but it eluded him. He saw faces and places but they made no sense most of the time. It was incredibly frustrating.

"….Tirith?"

Tirith jerked his attention back to Prince Imrahil, "I'm sorry my Prince, my mind such that it is, was wandering."

"Do you remember anymore about your old life?"

Tirith shook his head, "No, not really just bits and pieces. I think I may have been a hunter or a game keeper, I remember a huge hunting dog and a stag, days and nights in a forest and a castle but names and places, no nothing has come back."

"I'm sorry my friend but still I have need of you and I'll not regret your friendship and bravery" replied Imrahil.

"Thank you my liege."

Imrahil nodded and gestured toward the main building, "Have you spoken to the wizard yet?"

"No, not yet"

"Perhaps you should, he seemed to recognise you or at least he seemed to, maybe he might know of a relative or a place for you to search if that is your goal."

Tirith nodded his head in agreement and was about to ask about the next council meeting when Maglor, Dumbledore and Harry walked in to the gardens, all three were engaged in an animated discussion and didn't notice the Prince and Tirith until they were nearly upon them and Harry looked up to see them on the narrow path and halted offering a brief bow to the Prince and his companion.

"Your pardon Highness, Goodman Tirith my attention was elsewhere."

Imrahil smiled as he replied, "Actually Lord Istari you presence is auspicious as friend Tirith and I were just discussing the merits of seeking you out."

"Is there some problem?" asked Harry.

Imrahil shook his head as he replied, "No but I had just mentioned that you had remarked on his likeness to a man you had once known and well with his memory loss I had thought that perhaps you might be able to offer a starting point in seeking his past."

Harry looked over at Tirith's hopeful expression and sighed. He really wasn't sure what to say to the man he was at one stage convinced was once his godfather. However there was nothing to be gained by putting the conversation off.

"If you are free now…?" asked Harry.

Excusing himself to the others Harry led Tirith toward a carved wooden bench beneath a large tree at the far end of the garden. Clearing his throat he tried to decide where to begin.

"I don't know how much of my history you have heard either from his Highness or rumour but before I can tell you what I know I need to explain." Harry spent the next twenty minutes explaining the basics of his past and his godfather's role in his life.

"So" Tirith began slowly "You thought that the resemblance and the fact that your Godfather had fallen through the veil were, well connected."

Harry nodded.

"I have been having memory flashes of…..well of another life. A castle, a dark evil house, a dog and a stag but I can't truly remember anything. Are you saying that what happened to you may have happened to me?"

Harry answered with a simple "yes."

Tirith sat back on the bench and tried to think of something to say, "Um so you are my godson?"

Harry ran his hands through his hair, what could he say? The man deserved an answer and Harry didn't have one for him. "Tirith I don't know it's just that your history, your memories well they add up to something I'm just not sure what, could you be Sirius reborn, are all the victims of the veil be wandering Middle Earth without their memories? You look like my Sirius, your voice is the same but your personalities are different."

Tirith could see the young wizards anguish and wished he had some profound words of comfort to offer, "I'm sorry prongs."

"It's not your fault and to be honest we may never know unless the Valar deign to tell us. You have nothing to apologise for Tirith, although I would appreciate the chance get to know you as a friend."

Tirith laughed and clapped Harry on the back, "No chance I'd let the chance of being a friend to an Istari pass me by, you never know when friends in high places will come in handy."

Harry laughed along with the older man and they parted ways for that time. It wasn't until much later that Harry realised that Tirith had called him 'prongs'.

oOoOoOoOo

Ayrica sheathed her sword and hung the scabbard from a hook on her wall before lifting her padded leather vest from its resting place and beginning the process of cleaning and oiling it. She had just finished cleaning the buckles when there was a polite clearing of a throat from the door of the Armoury.

Laying her vest on the table she wiped her hands off on her cleaning rag before turning to see Luna and Harry standing in the door way.

"Harry, Luna!" Ayrica rushed forward to embrace first Luna and then Harry. "You two are a welcome sight."

Soon all three were sitting in the sun enjoying the fair autumn day as Harry and Luna gave Ayrica an abridged version of the warding of Mordor.

After they had finished their tale Luna gestured to Ayrica, "How have you enjoyed your time in Rivendell?"

"It has been interesting speaking to the elves; they are quite different from what I expected. I like Arwen and she has certainly made me feel welcome." Ayrica leaned forward almost whispering, "Did you know that she is in love with Aragorn."

Harry groaned and lay back on the grass complaining that he "didn't need to know that" to the sound of Luna's laughter.

"So what will you two do now?" asked Ayrica.

Harry reached out and took Luna's hand, "Now we return to Isenguard and begin the long process of building a school to train magic users and of course we need to devote a little time to our own family."

Ayrica looked at the beaming Luna and then glanced downward, then back up to see Luna's nod, "Congratulations Luna, and you too Harry."

"I know both the King and Maglor spoke with you about studying with us but I wanted to make sure that you are still sure that it is what you wish to do, you could be away from your family for many years if you continue with your studies." asked Harry.

"When I was growing up I dreamed of marrying a prince, or a rider of renown I can honestly say that I never imagined that I would be learning how to use magic but the more I think on it the more right it feels, besides it's important isn't it" replied Ayrica with a suitably solemn expression although she was practically radiating excitement and impatience in equal measure.

"Yes its important, well I had best talk to King Théoden about stealing you away."

oOoOoOoOo

The departure of the Wizards would long be remembered in Rivendell. Kings and Princes of Man and Lords and Ladies of the Elves watched on as the new occupants of Isenguard gathered in the Gardens.

Not since the second age had a group of such diverse nature been gathered together in common cause; Maiar, Elves and Men stood together talking and laughing as Elrond, Gandalf and Harry stood somewhat apart talking quietly.

Harry nodded in acceptance as Gandalf finished his explanation. "It's a pity but I see the need."

Gandalf looked out over the score of people in the courtyard, "I too wish I was accompanying you to Isenguard Harry. Your vision of a centre of learning intrigues me and I had hoped to be there at its inception but I fear that by the time I have returned our allies to their own lands it will be to Gondor that I shall be travelling, I feel that Prince Imrahil will need my aid and council if he is to work with the factions among the Lords Council."

Harry smiled and gestured toward the crowd behind him, "You will always be welcome brother but I fear that I had better take my leave and get these goodly folk organised as it will take several trips to get so many people to Isenguard even with most of the guards, staff and stores coming by road"

oOoOoOoOo

Prince Imrahil watched as Tirith paced nervously around the gardens, "Tirith you have my leave to go with them if you will it."

Tirith stopped pacing and turned to the Prince, "Highness my job is protecting you and while I admit I am intrigued I have my duties, perhaps after Gondor is in order I might take up the Wizards offer."

They both turned as Elrond called out to the crowd, "Today marks the first day of the Tower of Isenguards new role as a place of learning. May the Valar guide you, its first students as you begin your journey, and I hope that this will be the first of many times that our peoples unite in friendship and common purpose."

With a loud crack Harry and Luna disappeared with their companions.

oOoOoOoOo

**Gondor – Minas Tirith**

Ivriniel hugged her Brother as he arrived in her quarters, "It is good to see you Brother, but how did you get here so quickly?"

Imrahil laughed as he replied, 'I'll let Gandalf show you the trick till then I'll say naught lest you think me a liar."

Ivriniel poured two glasses of wine and set in one of the simple wooden chair that faced the open window gesturing for her brother to sit as well.

"How are the boys?"

"They miss their parents but for all their grief they are coping well. As for their welfare to be honest I fear that the palace is….. less than safe." Lady Ivriniel spent over an hour explaining all that had happened and how she had dealt with them.

Imrahil took his sisters hand as he spoke, "You have done well Ivriniel, and no one could have done more to secure the safety of Gondor or the boys. Now come and let us speak to Gandalf and the councilors he has summoned for we bring news that I believe shall lighten your burden."

oOoOoOoOo

"Is this true?" whispered one of the lords of Gondor as Prince Imrahil finished his speech.

"Indeed my friend" replied Gandalf "We have one a great victory thanks to a few brave men and women who risked much to bring the plan to fruition. My newest colleagues are resourceful and gifted in magics unseen in Middle Earth and this 'ward' they have placed will give us the one thing we needed most, time. But remember this is but a temporary measure, more must be done to secure our lands."

One of the Guard captains voiced another question, "What of the other Realms, what of Rohan and the Elves?"

Gandalf stood and addressed the room, "Many realms are already represented but we seek to have a representative of each realm on the White Council and through them plans and strategies can be discussed and decided upon. Up until now Prince Imrahil has represented Gondor but it is for the Lords of Gondor to decide on who shall be their voice in council."

Soon discussion turned to the preparations Gondor could now undertake to weather the storm that would come.

oOoOoOoOo

**Here ends Part I of Walking the Path **

But worry not readers **Part II** shall continue the story of Harry and Luna's adventures in Middle Earth

I think that it also time (Far beyond time actually) to thank my reviewers and readers who have made my first foray in to fan fiction so enjoyable. The feedback has been (mostly) positive with the odd bit of grammatical and spelling correction and I appreciate it in the spirit it was given.


End file.
